Nuestro amor Lo descubrimos en Londres
by Nerckka Andrew
Summary: Unos pequeños giros en la historia... Y el encuentro en Londres se convierte en el descubrimiento de un gran amor. Mi primer fic, presentado en la Guerra Florida 2016.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, este es mi primer fic y fue mi aporte para la Guerra Florida este año. Espero que les guste, de ante mano les digo que es un Albertfic... Ya que quienes me conocen saben que soy mil por mil de mi Príncipe. Ya saben los personajes no son míos si no de sus autores y yo simplemente juego con mi imaginación para ver lo que siempre quise en Candy... un enorme saludo a todos.

Nuetro amor... Lo descubrimos en Londres

By Nerckka Andrew

CAPÍTULO I

Candy llegó a su habitación y la encotró totalmente vacía.

\- ¡Tonto de Terry, voy por su medicina y se vá! No sé para que me tomo tantas molestias con ese mal educado, pero algo bueno salió de esto.

¡Albert, está en Londres! No lo puedo creer, nunca creí que fuera tan joven, jajajaja ¡En qué cosas piensas Candy! Ve a dormir.

A las primeras luces del alba, con el trinar de los pájaros Candy despertó

\- Aaaaaaahh, pero que bien he dormido. ¡A levantarse! Auch, pero qué fría está el agua.

Terminar de arreglarse, hacerse sus coletas, preparar su habitación, no le llevó mucho, pero estaba algo distraída.

-Cómo estará Terry, tendré que ir a verlo. ¡Con lo orgulloso que es, es capaz de desangrarse antes que pedir ayuda!

A un leve toque de la puerta Candy la abrió, dejándo paralizada a su amiga Patty.

\- Tienes algo Patty ¿Por qué me miras así?

\- ¿Estás ya lista? ¿Con la habitación hecha y todo? ¿Estás bien Candy?

-¡Patty! Jajajaja... vamos ¡Tengo que contarte algo! Pero primero a desayunar que ya no aguanto.

\- Siempre la misma Candy, vamos...

Candy, ayer te pasó algo, escuche ruidos en tu habitación.

-Luego te cuento.

...

Albert por su parte también pensaba en su encuentro con Candy... Vaya, no me esparaba encontrar a mi pequeña llorona a esas horas de la noche, tendré que vigilarla mejor, y ¿Quién será ese amigo suyo? Bueno, con ella nunca se sabe y todo el mundo es su amigo, pero...tendré que hablar con George.

...

\- Candy ¿Adónde vas? Tenémos que hablar las dos.

\- ¡Patty! Ahora no puedo, después te busco.

\- Pero...

\- Tengo que ver a alguién y no puedo perder el tiempo.

\- Estaré en la biblioteca.

Y dándole una sonrisa a su amiga, se dirigío hacia su colina.

\- ¿Estará aquí? ¡Por lo menos no está fumando! No hay humo por ningún lado.

\- ¡Hablándo sóla pecosa! Jajaja Ya sabía yo que te gustaba hablar ¡Pero no imaginé que llegaras a estos extremos!

\- ¡No estoy hablando sóla! Eres un malcriado y un insolente...

\- Cuidado con lo que dices pecosa

\- Ya te dije que mi nombre es Candy White Andrew.

-Eso ya lo sé sañorita pecas. ¿a quién buscabas? ¡La señorita pecas, quiere saber como estoy!

\- ¡Llegé con tus medicinas y no estabas! ¿Porqué te fuíste? ¡Salí para ayudarte!

\- ¡No me impóngas el agradecimiento!

\- No lo estoy haciendo ¡Estuve recorriendo Londres! Y... Olvidalo, no vale la pena hablar contigo, además me encontré con un amigo y no fué perder el tiempo después de todo...

Al ver la cara que puso Candy de alegría a Terry le molestó, trató de ocultarlo de no darle importancia, pero aún así se atrevió a decir.

\- ¿Un amigo? ¿Tienes amigos en Londres?

\- ¡En Londres no! A Albert, lo conocí en América. Pero ahora está aquí.

-¿Albert, de que lo conóces?

\- Me salvó la vida cuándo yo era pequeña. Pero gracias a Dios que me reconoció, si nó aún estaría buscando una farmacia ¡y para nada! Contestó Candy aún molesta, Terry no le hizo caso, pues tenía otro tema en su mente.

\- Tú ¿no sabías quien era?

\- No, es que cuándo lo conocí llevaba barba y la verdad es que creía que era mayor, pero cuándo lo ví y reconocí no podía creer lo joven y guapo que era, estaba muy cambiado, bueno yo también he cambiado ¡y también me encontró linda! Dijo Candy con inocencia, sin pensar en la tormenta que tenía Terry en su interior.

¡Linda, linda! Claro que es linda, y no sólo eso...valiente, decidida, alegre apesar de todo...con un gran corazón, Terry no lo podía creer. Sabía que Candy no era una chica común, que sobresalía sobre las demás por su carisma especial, y por lo visto no era el único que lo había notado. ¿Quién era ese Albert? ¿Cuál sería el verdadero trato con Candy? Candy habla de él con mucha familiaridad, incluso con cariño...

\- ¡Terry! ¿Te pasa algo? -Pregúnta Candy, al ver que Terry no respónde a sus preguntas y está en otro mundo

\- No, sólo pensaba en algo que recordé. Le dice con una sonrisa un poco forzada. Tienes que presentarme a tu amigo, parece ser alguien interesante.

\- Claro, cuando lo vea le habraré de ti. Ahora me tengo que ir, Patty me espera para los deberes; que sigas bien de tu herida, hasta mañana.

\- Hasta mañana. Le dice un poco decepcionado Terry, ya que le agradaba mucho la compañia de la rubia, era algo que no le pasaba con mucha gente, con su caracter no le era fácil hacer amigos, y tampoco los buscaba.

...

Candy se fue directamente a la bibioteca a buscar a Patty, en cuánto la vió, se sentó con ella hicieron sus deberes rápido para irse a sus habitaciones... al llegar a la de Candy.

\- Ahora no salgo de aquí hasta saber qué pasa.

\- jajaja que impaciente Patty, ya te dije que te lo diría.

Al enterarse Patty de todo con el corazón a mil, dice

-¿Candy, te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? ¡Si llegan a descubrirte!

\- Tranquila, ya pasó. ¿Y tu sabes dónde está Annie? No la veo desde hace dos días.

\- Después de lo de Elisa, fue a pasar el fin de semana con su familia, un permiso especial, ya que nadie sale hasta el quinto domingo.

Tras tocar la puerta la hermana Margareth, Patty se fue a su habitación.

Candy, aún pensaba en Albert, recostada en su cama recordaba cuando fue rescatada por él, se sonrió al recordar el grito que dió cuando lo confundió con un oso. ¡Albert, parece que siempre apareces cuándo más te necesito! Y cerrando los ojos se durmio.

Duránte esa semana pasarón muchas cosas, ahora Annie estaba en el grupo de Candy, se reunia con sus primos cada vez que podía escaparse, lo más memorable fue que eligieron a Candy para representar al espíritu de la primavera, para disgusto de Eliza.

\- Candy ¿A quién vas a invitar?

\- ¿Puedo invitar a quién yo quiera?

\- ¿Claro, siempre y cuándo viva en Londres? Por el viaje.

\- Tienes razón, ya estaba pensando en el Hogar de Ponny, jajaja Invitaré al tío abuelo William y a Albert.

\- Yo a mi abuela, quiere verte nuevamente, dice que le das mucha energía jajaja.

Me voy a preparar ya vendrán por mí, tú, vas a salir, Annie ya se fue, con su madre.

\- Si voy al zoológicológico.

\- ¿A dónde? ¡Está muy lejos!

\- No te preocupes, iré en un carruaje.

\- Está bien. Cuidate.

Candy también se fue a arreglar, el tío abuelo William, le había enviado con George unos bonitos vestidos, ese día no quería ver su uniforme. Y así en compañia de su querido klin, se fue al zoológico, preguntó por Albert y le dijeron dónde estaba, con la emoción de ver nuevamente a su amigo no pensó mucho en lo que hacía, ni mucho menos en las clases de buenos modales que toda señorita de sociedad debe tener, como le decía la tía abuela ¡Qué de haberla visto!

Candy abrió la puerta de un golpe sin llamar, y espontanea como siempre dice

-¡Sorpresa Albert! Y divisándolo en la habitación se lanzó a sus brazos.

-¡Mi pequeña! Le dice Albert cogiéndola y dándole una vuelta en el aire, riéndo ambos por ese encuentro.

En un lado de la habitación, estaba un joven castaño viendo la escena con gran admiración.

\- ¿Candy? Pregúnto Terry, dejando a la pareja de rubios, tan admirádos como a él...

continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

NUESTRO AMOR... LO DESCUBRIMOS EN LONDRES

By Nerckka

CAPITULO 2

— ¿Candy? Dice Terry admirado por el trato tan cercano de los rubios.

\- ¿Se conócen? Dicen los tres al mismo tiempo, causándo la risa de Candy.

-¿De qué te ries, pecosa?

\- ¡Pecosa! Exclama Albert, sin poder contener la risa, pero que bien te queda ese apodo, pequeña.

-Albert ¡No le des ideas a Terry!

\- Tanquilo, no necesito ideas, tengo suficientes para cambiarte todas las semanas de nombre.

\- ¡Terry Grandchester, me llamas por mi nombre o no respondo!

\- ¡Ya, está bien, se acabó!. Dice Albert, calmando a esos dos, que no nacesitaban mucho para discutir. ¡Así que este era tu paciente!

\- Tu amigo Candy, fue quien me ayudó cuándo me atacáron la otra noche, gracias a él, hoy estoy aquí, es una gran persona.

\- ¡Albert! Exclama Candy abrazándolo. Siempre estás cuando alguien te necesita. Albert responde a su dulce abrazo y se queda respirándo el suave olor a rosas de su cabello, haciendo recordar, las tardes en Lakewood junto con su hermana.

\- No es nada, estaba ahí y me alegro que Terry esté bien.

Derepente siente un suave razguño en su pierna... ¿Pero quien está aquí? Dice Albert al ver a klin, que salta a sus brazos.

Terry miraba atento cada reacción de Candy hacia Albert, su trato era inocente, espontáneo, dulce, eran amigos, muy buenos amigos, muy lejos a lo que él tenía con ella. Sí, con él era dulce, pero con carácter, sin esa intimidad y conexión que veía con su nuevo amigo ¡Como quisiera él llegar a abrazar así a esa linda rubia pecosa! ¿Sería novia de Albert? No creo, ella dijo que era un amigo, y él no me a dicho nada de alguna chica... Con su mente un tanto distraída vio a los rubios jugando con klin, pero una sombra llamó su atención.

\- ¡Albert, un animal se ha escapado! ¡Ten cuidado Candy! Le dice al ver como ella se vuelve para ver lo que pasa.

\- ¡Poupé, dónde estabas! Le dice risueña Candy a la graciosa mofeta, que saltó a sus brazos.

\- ¿Puopé? ¡Conoces a esta...! Pero no pudo terminar por las risas de Candy y Albert.

\- Terry, dice Candy entre risas, ¡Poupé es la mascota de Albert! la encontró en el bosque cuando era muy pequeña y la cuida, como yo a Klin.

\- ¡Qué par! Sólo a ustedes se les acurre tener esa clase de mascotas... ¿Candy, te escapaste? Creo que vienen por ti.

\- ¿Por mí, quién?

\- Tu guarda espaldas, George, el del barco.

\- ¿Y como sabe George que estoy aquí? No me escapé, tenía permiso...pero...para ir a casa de Patty. Contesta un poco avergonzada y con la cabeza baja.

\- Terry, creo que será mejor que te lleves a Candy, ya es tarde, yo distraeré a George.

\- ¡Albert y qué tiene de malo que me vea George!

\- Candy, aún no te ha visto, ve con Terry, otro día vienes y charlamos más, si la tía abuela se entera que estás aquí sola, no lo quiero ni pensar, ya es bastante con lo que lían los Leagan para que se moleste más contigo.

\- Está bien ¿pero venís a invitarte al festival de mayo, iras verdad? ¡Me lo prometes!

\- Si iré, ahora salgan por aquí. Cuidala Terry.

\- No pierdas cuidado, ni los Leagan, ni esa abuela se acercarán.

\- George ¿Qué pasa?...

\- William, yo...

\- George¿Qué pasa?

\- Willian, yo...no puedo con la señorita Candy, los negocios me absorben mucho tiempo y a la señorita hay que dedicarle más que tiempo, hoy tenía permiso para ir a casa...

\- De su amiga Patty lo sé, pero prefirió dar un paseo un poco más largo rodeada de la naturaleza. Le interrumpió Albert.

\- ¿Se puede saber cómo es que sabes todas esas cosas. Sabes dónde esta ahora y con quién?

\- jajajaja Por supuesto, estuvo aquí conmigo, me vino a ver, se fue hace un momento con Terry Grandchester, que también a venido a visitárme. Jajajaja, no pongas esa cara George, Candy me conoce como Albert, no hay ningun problema. Sólo debemos de tener cuidado de que no me vea la tía, pero eso no pasará, soy un experto en escapar de su presencia.

\- Si, y la señorita Candy también, estoy pensando si lo aprendió de ti.

\- A qué más has venido, debe ser algo importante cuando estás aquí personalmente.

\- Es sobre la señorita, creo que los Leagan están tramando algo, oí unos rumores de Sara y su hija hoy en la mansión, "que no iban a tolerar que una huerfana mugrosa como ella fuera la que representara el festival de mayo". Y he pensado en...

\- Espera George, esto es muy importante para tratarlo aquí, te espero esta noche a mi casa, a las 10. Y ve pensando en algo para mandar a Sara a América, a Eliza no puedo sacarla del colegio, la tía se opondría, pero con Sara es otra cosa.

Terry disimuladamente comenzó a hacer pregúntas a Candy, sobre su relación con Albert, quería saber que terreno estaba tocándo, Albert era su amigo, lo había conocido hace unos días pero se había ganado su confianza y admiración, veía en él un corazón noble y aunque aparentaba ser alguien humilde, se veía cierto aire de dominio, de caracter fuerte, con poder de mando y capacidades extraordinarias ¿Cómo un hombre así con ese potencial, puede trabajar en un zoológicológico? Además era culto, tenía porte, ese hombre bien vestido podría pasar por un auténtico soberano.

\- ¡Te llevas muy bien con Albert! Me agrada mucho tu amigo, qué es lo que sabes de él, yo lo acabo de conocer y no se mucho de él.

\- La verdad lo que sé de él no es mucho, vivía en Lakewood en una cabaña rodeado de animales a los que curaba, cuidaba después que habían logrado escapar heridos de los cazadores, él los protegía...

\- Pero ¿y su familia? Vive aquí o en América.

\- No lo se, Albert es un misterio, yo siempre lo he visto solo, en compañía de Poupé como ahora, es muy bueno, agradable, le gusta viajar, nunca está quieto, hoy lo ves y mañana lo mismo está en otra parte del mundo. Espero que esta vez se quede por aquí más tiempo, disfruto mucho de su compañía, dice inocentemente Candy y dando un profundo suspiro, siguió admirándo el paisaje.

Terry quería seguir preguntando, pero no quería incomodar a Candy, así que cambió de tema.

\- ¿Y qué problema tienes con los Leagan? Si son familia, nunca te veo con ellos, sólo con los Cronwell que tampoco se juntan con sus primos.

Candy le fue contando poco a poco, sin muchos detalles su etapa en la mansión Leagan, el viaje a Mexico, la adopción del tío abuelo a petición de sus tres paladines, la muerte de Anthony, de la cual Eliza no dejaba de culparla. Terry, no daba crédito a lo que oía, cómo alguien se podía ensañar con un ser tan noble y ángelical, esa pobre niña huerfana a sufrido más de lo que podía él pensar.

\- Ahora entiéndo por que Albert se preocupó al ver a George, seguro que ellas buscan excusas para anular tu adopción, estaré atento a ese par en el colegio, no te preocupes, ellos no volverán a lastimarte, así como Albert te cuida, confía en mi en el colegio tengo fama de rebelde, pero no se atreverán con el hijo del Duque.

\- Terry te lo agradezco, pero no hace falta, Stear y Archie, también me cuidan.

\- Pecosa, le prometí a Albert que cuidaría de tí y un caballero siempre cumple su palabra.

\- Gracias Terry, me alegra tener un amigo como tú. ¿Terry, la próxima vez que vayas al zoológico, me podrías llevar?

\- Claro, comemos algo por ahí y nos vamos a ver a Albert.

La llegada al colegio fue muy tranquila para estos nuevos amigos, hasta que la aparición de los hermanitos Leagan, lo nubló. Eliza Leagan estaba con la boca abierta con lo que viendo ¡Esa mugrosa huerfana bajando de un coche con el hijo del Duque de Grandchester! Eso ella no lo iba a aceptar, ahora vería esa dama de establo que sus artimañas no servirían para atraer un hombre de la nobleza. ¡Ven Neil, acompáñame!

\- ¡Pero qué es lo que vemos aquí! La señorita Candice White, o más bien conocida como la vulgar dama del establo. Al ver la cara de asombro de Candy, continuo. ¿No sabías Terry que Candy era mi criada particular?

\- ¡Si, claro que lo se y también que cuando te aburriste de tenerla en tu suntuosa mansión la llevaste a dormir en los establos! Sabes, no se van a buscar niños a un orfanato, para criados, sino para adoptarlos; así que pienso que ella iba a ser tu hermana, pero la envidia pudo más en ti, no aguantaste que fuera la preferida de tus primos así que preferiste hundirla en un mugroso establo, para opacar su resplandor, te confundiste en algo Eliza, CANDY NO NECESITA DE TITULOS DE GRANDEZA PARA BRILLAR. Ven Candy, no soporto a los niños mimados.

\- Eliza me olvidava, esta señorita se llama Candice White ANDREW y es, te guste o no la heredera. Y siguiendo su camino, junto con Candy, dejarón a Eliza sin palabras.

Continuará...

Hola chicas, les agradezco mucho su acogida, aquí está el segundo capítulo. Feliz viernes y hasta mañana.

 **Cielo Azul A: Gracias por leer y de momento subiré los capítulos a diario, mientras escribo el siguiente.**

 **Elisa A: Gracias por leer y tus buenos deseos.**

 **Norma Angélica: Aquí está el siguiente capítulo Norma, espero que te guste. Un abrazo también para ti.**

 **Elifffan: Gracias amiga, si amas al Príncipe tanto como yo (a mi Albert manga jijijiji) seguro que te gustará.**

 **Josie: Muchas gracias, espero que te guste el capítulo.**

 **Brisi: Para mi es un honor que una Territana lea este fic, te aseguro que a Terry lo quiero como un amigo y no lo dejaré con la gusana... le buscaremos alguien tan noble como él. Gracias por leer.**

 **Tania Lizbeth: Gracias por leer nuevamente amiga, un abrazo enorme para ti.**

 **Paulayjoaqui: Aquí subiré lo que falta, gracias por leerlo nuevamente... en estos momentos estoy preparando el baile, y organizando todo para la sorpresa de Albert. Así que paciencia.**

 **Liovana: Gracias, me alegra mucho que te guste... poquito a poco avanzaremos y vendrán capítulos nuevos.**

 **Lesli: Gracias por seguir el fic, un abrazo.**

 **Chidamam: Gracias, de momento está es la primera... si vienen más, el tiempo lo dirá.**

 **Carolina Macias: Un abrazo amiga, pronto vendrá el capítulo 14...**

 **Nelli: Tengo hasta el capítulo 13 escrito así que se subirán a diario... a partir de ahí a medida que los termine. Me alegra que te guste, gracias por leer.**

 **Mercedes: Te comprendo, no es mi idea dejar sin terminar el fic y por eso me decidí subirlo aquí, soy consciente que ocurren cosas que pueden tardar la publicación de un capítulo pero procuraré hacerlo seguido. Un abrazo y gracias por leer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**NUESTRO AMOR... LO DESCUBRIMOS EN LONDRES**

 **By Nerckka Andrew**

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

¡Esa maldita huérfana! Pero ya verá todas las cosas que tengo preparadas para ella. Ven Neil, no te quedes ahí tenemos que preparar algo. Afortunadamente para Eliza, no había nadie en el colegio a esa hora, por tanto seguía siendo "la señorita distinguida" a los ojos de los demás. Confiada en lo que había planeado con su madre, para borrar a Candy de su camino. Ahora más que nunca debían hacerlo, Candy con el apellido Andrew podría llegar a ser el partido perfecto para el hijo del Duque.

Y hablando en voz alta dijo: - Pero si ella no está, pasaría ser yo la única Andrew, que podría emparentar con un noble. Ay mamá ¡Cuándo te enteres de las novedades!

Candy y Terry se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, y Candy comenzó a hacer los deberes que aún no había terminado.

\- Ufff, que cansancio, esto no lo entiendo ¡El álgebra no fue hecho para mi!

¡Patty, llega pronto tengo que terminar esto! Y como si hubiese pedido un deseo escucho el suave toque de su amiga.

\- ¡Por fin! Rápido Patty, esto es urgente ¡No puedo con esto y el examen es mañana!

\- Jajajaja, ¡Buenas tardes Candy! ¿Cómo estuvo tu visita al zoológico? Dice su amiga graciosamente, ya que sabe que Candy está en un problema difícil, ya que ella misma tardó en resolverlo.

\- ¡Patty ahora no! Ahhhh está bien Patty, me fue bien, no sólo vi a mi amigo, sino que también a Terry Grandchester; se conocieron hace unos días y estaba de visita. Si oyes algún rumor, te diré que Terry me trajo hasta aquí. Ahora después de terminar con esto, te cuento los detalles que faltan. ¡Así que manos a la obra!

No fue mucho lo que tardaron, y Candy le contó todo a su amiga.

\- Así que Albert, me prometió que vendría al festival ¿Que te parece?

\- Que te veo muy contenta e ilusionada, creo que es algo más que un amigo, dices que es agradable y te brillan los ojos cuando hablas de él, ¿Candy, te gusta tu amigo?

Candy se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos ante las palabras de su amiga... a ella ¿ Le gustaba Albert? ¡No es un amigo, su amigo, el que la ha defendido y cuidado desde que la conoció!

Viendo la cara de perplejidad de Candy, Patty, trató de explicarse mejor.

\- Lamento haberte incomodado, pero es que hablas con tanta pasión de él. ¿No te habías dado cuenta?

\- Cuenta de qué. Dice tratando de sonar tranquila aunque se siente en ese momento muy confundida.

\- Candy... Me podrías contar como es tu amigo ¿Físicamente?

\- Si, claro, pero para qué...

\- Quiero hacer un experimento y que tú me ayudes, pronto veremos si es verdad o no. Dice Patty con seriedad, colocándose bien sus gafas.

Y tomando un poco de aire Candy empezó su descripción.

\- Albert es alto, más que Terry para que te hagas una idea, es mayor que yo, tiene un cabello rubio muy claro, su piel es blanca, se ve suave y tersa, su cuerpo es muy atlético, como si entrenara para mantener ese físico de un Adonis

-¿ Un Adonis? pregunta Patty por la comparación.

\- Si, lo vimos el otro día en clase, la perfección de la escultura.

\- Ah, claro, sigue...

\- Tiene los ojos claros, profundos, sé que son azules aunque aún no los he podido ver bien (por un momento sale Candy de su embelesamiento para decirle a Patty, que está sonriente de oírla) usa gafas oscuras ¿Sabes? Por lo visto el sol le hace daño, de niña se los vi cuándo me salvó de la cascada, pero no se si fue mi imaginación, ya que el recuerdo que tengo de sus ojos, se que los he visto antes o es que mi mente los vio en él, su sonrisa es franca, transparente, tiene un porte que lo hace ver muy seguro de si mismo. Te podría decir más cosas pero ya te lo presentaré y lo verás mejor, dijo Candy un poco turbada ya que se dio cuenta que su explicación de como era Albert, fue demasiado explícita.

\- No te preocupes me ha sobrado con lo que has dicho, ahora ¿Como ves a Terry?

\- ¿A Terry? ¡Que tiene que ver él!

\- ¡Candy, es un experimento! Hay que hacerlo bien.

\- Bueno Terry es guapo, tiene unos ojos bellos, cabello castaño, alto, una sonrisa agradable, aunque es un poco arrogante.

\- Ya, está bien, el experimento se acabó. Y el resultado es: Te agrada Terry, pero creo amiga que no te gusta Albert...

-Ahhhhhh suspira Candy.

\- No, no te gusta ¡Estás enamorada de él!.

-¡Queeeeeeé!

\- No te das cuenta Candy, todo lo que has dicho de él, cómo lo has dicho, si parecías que estabas soñando. Te caía la baba Candy, Annie te dirá lo mismo. Al hablar de Terry te bastaron 3 palabras. Termina Patty con aire triunfante.

\- Patty y dónde leíste ese experimento, pregunta una Candy aun pensativa.

\- No lo he leído, son clases de sabiduría, es lo que siempre me dice la abuela Marta, son sus palabras, si hablas de un chico con suspiros y comparaciones, brillos en tus ojos... Bueno ya sabes cómo lo has demostrado ahora tú jajajaja.

\- Esto no es para reírse Patty.

\- Tampoco para llorar! Debe de ser lindo el amor! Ahhhhh. Pero no te pongas así, por lo que me has dicho él también te ve diferente.

\- ¡Pero qué voy hacer ahora cuándo lo vea!

\- Nada, tú sigue igual

\- Sí claro como si fuera tan fácil, después de todo lo que me has

dicho ¿y si fuera verdad tu experimento?

\- ¿Lo dudas? Ya te darás cuenta por ti misma. Me voy no quiero que la hermana Margaret me llame la atención, ya es tarde, descansa.

\- Hasta mañana Patty.

Terry en su habitación pensaba en lo que había adelantado con Candy, seguro que en estos precisos momentos estaba pensando en él, en la manera en que la defendió, no fue una actuación, no a él le salio del corazón defenderla ¡Cómo no hacerlo si esa estúpida pelirroja era una verdadera víbora! Ensañarse con alguien tan inocente, no eso no es de personas normales.

\- Candy, si supieras cómo estás entrando en mi corazón... ¡Lucharé por ti! Si, eso voy hacer. La tengo cerca, la puedo ayudar más que Albert en estos momentos. Y pensando en ella en su dulce sonrisa su durmió.

Albert después de su trabajo se fue a su casa, pensaba en todas las noticias del día, tenía que proteger a Candy, su Candy. - ¡Pequeña, cuánto has cambiado en unos meses! Tu aire de niña ya no esta, aunque tu sonrisa traviesa la hace vislumbrar un poco jajaja. ¡Me diste el más lindo abrazo que no recibía en años! Candy, no se que me pasa, esto no puede ser, no he dejado de pensar en ti, tu aroma lo llevo impregnado en mi.

\- Tengo que prepararme para hablar con George. Dijo mientras observaba su casa, ese era su refugio, un lugar dónde nadie lo podía encontrar, sonreía al pensar que ni si quiera la tía abuela sabía de su existencia, era una herencia de su abuelo materno, aún recordaba cuándo se la regaló, nadie debía de saber de ella, el secreto debía pasar de heredero a heredero. La casa no era grande y era más bien una cabaña, pero mayor que la de Lakewood, con más comodidades. Perfecta para sus necesidades.

\- ya es hora que veamos qué nos ha preparado George.

Se dirigió hasta la cama, pulsó un pequeño botón que era apenas visible, esto era lo que más le gustaba... Elevándose la cama se levantaba una trampilla que daba acceso a una escalera que llevaba a un pasadizo secreto, recordó la primera vez que bajó por ahí con su abuelo, él sólo había hecho unos pequeños cambios, en lugar de los faroles de gas, puso luz eléctrica era algo mucho más cómodo pensó.

\- Algún día se lo enseñaré a Candy, espero que no le de miedo, la llevaría de la mano para darle valor. Decía con una sonrisa.

Aquél pasadizo había salvado a mucha gente, ahora sólo era un paso que conectaba la cabaña, con la gran mansión de su abuelo, estaba retirada de la ciudad y le daba cierto aire campestre, tampoco los Andrew conocían este lugar, ya que su abuelo vivió en el centro de Londres, cuando estaban ahí y ahí vivió su madre antes de casarse. Así que este lugar era perfecto para llevar los negocios, nadie conocía al dueño, sólo dos personas George y una mujer.

George había ido temprano a dejar unos documentos, así lo hacía siempre, lo dejaba todo preparado, luego Willian lo revisaba daba su autorización, lo firmaba o denegaba la petición, él volvía al día siguiente para llevárselos nuevamente. Generalmente, no se veían a no ser por algo realmente serio como este caso. Aún faltaba una hora para las diez de la noche cuando se corrió una estantería de la biblioteca.

Con su habitual sonrisa, vio lo ordenado que estaba todo, ella era así, siempre le tenía todo preparado, salió de la biblioteca para irse a su habitación cuando la vio.

\- ¡Alice!

\- Will ya estás aquí mí...

Pero no pudo terminar, él la abrazaba con infinita ternura.

Continuará... muajaaaajaa

Les dejo el capítulo 3 chicas, gracias por leer. Saludos a todas.

 **Tania Lizbeth: A tener paciencia... Todo llegará amiga.**

 **Cielo Azul A: Hola, te cuento que cuando comencé a escribir esta historia fue para un regalo para mi mejor amiga y cuando me decidí a presentarla en la Guerra Florida como aporte para mi pelotón era consciente que debía de terminarla, no me gustan las historias a medias y tengo mucha ilusión así que puedes estar segura que se terminará. Saludos y gracias por leer.**

 **Chidamami: Qué bueno que te guste, feliz sábado.**

 **Carolina Macias: Amiga tú y tus ocurrencias... a leer el capítulo 3**

 **Glenda: Gracias por leer, y si la voy a terminar me alegra que te guste.**

 **Josie: Hola, seguro que a George le dan vacaciones... Pero cuando no lo se jijijiji, espero te guste este capítulo. De los Leagan no esperes mucho tienen mucho tras de si. Y todas las Albertfan queremos ver a Albert muy guapo en el festival... Espero que esta vez se nos haga. un abrazo.**

 **Stormaw: ¡Hola! Qué gusto saludarte en ff, ya estoy preparando todo para el festival... Ahora a tener paciencia hasta que llegue el capítulo 14. Saludos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mis queridas amigas, aquí está el capítulo 4° que como verán vienen con unos nuevos personajes: Olivier Sinclair y Elena campbell, se los he pedido prestado para este fic a "Julio Verne", de su libro "El rayo verde" con la única condición que permanezca intacto su amor... Me gusta esta pareja por que es escocesa y Albert necesitaba un escocés de confianza para sus planes.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Besos.**

 **NUESTRO AMOR... LO DESCUBRIMOS EN LONDRES**

 **By Nerckka**

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

Albert abrazaba dulcemente a aquella mujer, había cambiado mucho, desde que la había conocido, sus cabellos ya grises por los años era el único vinculo que quedaba de la familia de su madre. Alice, era la hermanastra de su abuelo y fueron muy unidos a pesar de tener más de diez años de diferencia y ser hija del primer matrimonio de su madrastra; sin ningún lazo de sangre era la que custodiaba aquel lugar, de pequeño cuando murieron sus padres, su abuelo lo llevó con ella, para que no estuviese en un ambiente de tanto luto y rigor con el que la tía Elroy estaba llevando todo. Ella lo cuidó hasta que la tía abuela se fue a América y no la volvió a ver hasta que fue a estudiar al Real colegio San Pablo.

\- Mi niño, George me avisó que vendrias hoy, ya tienes todo preparado, ve a darte un baño mientras está la cena.

\- Alice, ya cené.

\- Si, claro, ¿si a eso llamas cenar? He preparado tu plato favorito, lo tenía para el fin de semana, así que quise darte una sorpresa ¿No me irás a despreciar?

\- Alice ¡Qué voy a ser contigo! Y recuerda que tú me enseñaste a cocinar, y dándole un beso, se iba a su habitación.

\- Will ¿Estás bien?

\- Si, porqué.

\- Estás con un brillo especial en tus ojos ¿No te habrás enamorado? Le cuestionó con los ojos fijos en su cara.

-¿Enamorado? ¡Tía!

\- Nada de tía, sabes que no me gusta. Ese brillo no lo tenías la semana pasada... ¡y desde que llegaste a Londres te he observado muy bien! Pequeño diablillo, tenemos que hablar los dos muy seriamente.

\- Alice, tengo una reunión muy seria y esa sí que es seria.

\- Voy a ver lo que falta para la cena. ¡Vamos, ve a darte tu baño! Y no me mires así.

\- ¡Alice, no estoy enamorado, sólo que hoy he tenido una visita muy agradable!

\- De quién jajaja... Con la cara que tienes ¡alguna chica! a mi no me engañas Willian Albert, recuerda te conozco desde que naciste hasta te he cambiado los pañales. Ya hablaremos..

Albert, se fue riendo por las ocurrencias de su tía Alice

Candy miraba el techo blanco de su habitación, había dado ya muchas vueltas en su cama y aún no podía dormir, las ocurrencias de Patty le habían quitado el sueño y menos mal que Annie no estaba, se habrían juntado las dos.

\- Ahhhhhh Albert, me a dado tanto gusto estar hoy contigo, pero ya no se que pensar, es mejor tomarse esto como una broma y seguir actuando igual, además con él me sale así, no puedo ser de otra manera, la verdad es que no puedo negar que Albert es muy guapo, si me atrae, pero el sólo me ve como una amiga. Ahhhhh espero que Terry no se olvide de la promesa que me hizo, espero ver a Albert antes del festival. Y pensando en él, se durmió.

Albert, ya acostado en su enorme cama, pesaba en todo lo que había hablado con George. Sí, no habría duda debía de contratar a un guardaespalda, que pasara desapercibido en el colegio, y como siempre George tenía la solución a todo, sería arriesgado pero debía de ser así, sólo a alguien de la guardia escocesa podía aceptar para la protección de Candy, al fin y al cabo ella era la heredera si a él le pasaba algo, y el elegido era alguien que la tía abuela no conocía. Sí, lo había escogido él, Olivier Sinclair era perfecto para el trabajo en todos los aspectos. El mejor de esa promoción y el hijo del guardia personal de su padre. Al día siguiénte lo vería, hablaría con él personalmente, la situación era demaciado alarmante para tardar.

Los Leagan eran capaces de todo...

Al día siguiente Candy se levantó muy contenta. Quería hacer muchas cosas y adelantar todo lo que tenía pendiente, por si Terry venía a buscarla para ver a Albert.

\- ¡Albert, ayer quedaron cosas que hablar, así que espero verte! ¡Terry, No me digas que hoy no vas a venir! Dijo candy en voz alta, cuándo llegó a la colina.

\- Pensando en mí pecosa, dijo Terry muy contento pensando que ya estaba llamando la atención de Candy.

\- Por fin Terry, a que hora iras al zoológico, es para organizarme. Sabes, yo había pensado después de las 4 de la tarde, es tiempo de estudio y como podemos estudiar donde estemos mejor, nos podríamos ir.

A Terry se le calló el alma al suelo, Candy lo estaba buscando sólo para ver a Albert, pero... ¡si él era su héroe, quién la había ayudado de la estúpida de la Leagan! Ahora no sólo estaba enfadado sino también, muy, muy celoso.

\- No soy tu chófer personal pecosa, busca a otro.

\- Pero Terry, me prometiste que...

\- Te llevaría cuando fuera, no cuándo a ti se te ocurra escaparte, así que será mejor que te vayas a estudiar, yo tengo algo importante que hacer.

\- Si no puedes a esa hora, tú dirás.

\- Ni hoy, ni pasado, estoy muy ocupado, yo te aviso, me voy.

\- Terry ¿estás molesto por algo? Es que escuché que le dijiste a Albert hasta mañana, por eso me estaba preparando.

\- No me pasa nada, y lo más probable es que vaya la próxima semana.

\- Está bien gracias... tenía que decirle algo importante, otro día será... ¡Qué le pasará a Terry! ¿Se habrá enfadado con alguien? Bueno, creo que tendré que ir sola.

Terry enfadado se iba a su habitación cuándo ve una sombra entrando en ella. ¿Alguien se ha confundido? Al ver que no salían, entró sigilosamente sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver al estúpido de Neil buscando en sus cajones.

\- Has perdido algo aquí

\- Yo...yo...yo...

\- Tú...tú...tú... Dame una buena explicación, le dice mientras le da un puñetazo - ¡Seguro y que venías por esto! ¡¿Quieres más, Neil?!

El pobre chico con el labio partido trató de darle un golpe, pero fue imposible ante los reflejos del aristócrata. Que cogiéndolo del brazo se lo retorcía.

\- Sueltame...

\- ¡Qué hacías aquí!

\- Nada, sólo me confundí, mmmm sueltamé me haces daño.

\- Jajaja ¿Estás lloriqueando Neil? No hacías nada aquí... Que tienes aquí, dijo viendo un pequeño paquete que tenía muy apretado en su mano.

\- Nada, mmmmm ya, me haces daño.

Y en un despiste de Terry se soltó de su agarre y escapó. No se dio cuenta que con el agetreo se le había caído el otro encargo de su hermana, justo a los pies de Terry.

\- ¡Pero...qué pasa aquí...! Exclama al ver el bulto que a pesar de su pequeño tamaño pesaba mucho. Aquí pasa algo muy raro, tengo que hablar con Albert, esto es un tema demasiado delicado, estos traman algo y también me quieren involucrar a mi.

Dónde se habrá metido este tonto, quedamos en 10 minutos y ya pasan de 20, será posible que tenga que hacer yo todo... (no terminó de hablar vio a su hermano sangrando hacia ella), pero qué te pasó.-

\- Qué qué me pasó, tú y tus ideas ¡y que Terry no estaría a esa hora! Suerte tengo de estar con vida, se puso como una fiera, casi me quita esto, pude escaparme en el momento preciso y dar una enorme vuelta casi mareado para no toparme con él.

\- Pero, yo lo vi, se fue por los jardines, hemos tenido suerte ven a la enfermería dirás que te has caído, pero mejor salgamos de aquí diremos que fuimos por el bosque y te has tropezado.

\- Ya me he tropezado tres veces, vengo de ahí, para que no me vieran de las habitaciones, así que no te preocupes, vamos.

\- Sir Willian, un gusto volver a verlo.

\- ¡Olivier, cómo has cambiado! Y nada de Sir Willian, si de niños jugábamos juntos.

\- Señor yo...

\- Oivier, no vengas con lo de la tradición, que tu padre no lo admitiría y todos los bla, bla, bla... que se te ocurran, si he pedido que fueras tú el que se encargue de esto es por la confianza y la amistad que nos unió desde pequeños, eso sí desde ahora Sir Wllian no existe, nadie sabe quién soy, así que simplemente Albert, y lo que necesito es esto.

La vida de un integrante de la familia está en peligro y debes hacerte cargo de ella dentro del Real Colegio San Pablo, sin que lo sepa ella, George ya mandó tu informe, para que seas aceptado como profesor - y entregándole un sobre le dice - este es un carta de aceptación para que pueda ingresar la señorita Campbell, me ha dicho George que te has quedado a cargo de tu sobrina.

\- Gracias señor, perdón Albert -se corrige al ver el rostro de Albert

\- Si, Elena es hija del primer matrimonio de mi cuñado, aunque no es mi familia directa, no tiene a nadie y yo me he hecho cargo de ella. Comprendo Albert que su ingreso en el mismo colegio de la señorita Andrew es para estar más comunicado con ella.

\- Si Olivier, se que Elena es culta y de caracter muy amable aunque un poco rebelde cuando se le contradice, Candy es dulce, amable, luchadora, vela por el bien de sus seres queridos y rebelde también, creo que las dos se llevarán muy bien, además al estar Elena bajo la custodia de las Andrew, como explico en esa carta para la hermana Superiora, no habrá problemas para que estén juntas, eso si, la tienes que prevenir de Eliza Leagan, no la quiero cerca de ella...

\- ¿Los Leagan, todavía están en el Clan Andrew? - dice Olivier impresionado por la noticia.

\- Si, pero no por mucho tiempo, me estoy encargando de ello, tras la muerte de mis padres todo quedó en punto muerto, olvidado, pero Gorge y yo seguimos buscando pruebas.

\- Espero que pronto se haga justicia. Y no se preocupe, la pondré al tanto de todo, hoy hablaré con ella para hacer el ingreso en la cárcel jajajaja.

\- Aún te acuerdas cuando me escapaba de esa cárcel para ver a Alice, jajajaja

\- Como no, si pasabas por mi para merendar, lo dejo señor, no me acostumbro Albert, ya te dejo, te pondré al tanto de todo, hablaré con George y cuándo necesites hablar conmigo me avisas.

\- Hasta pronto Olivier, la cuidas con tu vida.- Le dice Albert dándole la mano.

\- Como todos los de mi familia han hecho con los Andrew, Albert... yo estoy para protegerlos.

Terry llegó en tiempo récord al zoológico, buscó a su amigo por todas partes hasta que lo encontró cerca de la jaula de los osos.

\- ¡Albert, hasta que te encuentro! Tengo que decirte algo serio.

\- ¡Qué le sucede a Candy! - Le dice con el corazón a mil.

\- No nada, bueno es por algo personal que quiero hablar. Vamos a tu refugio mejor.

En cuánto llegaron, Terry le entregó el pequeño paquete envuelto como lo encontró.

\- Pesa mucho para su tamaño.

\- Cuándo lo veas sabrás por qué

\- Pero... - Albert, no daba crédito a lo que veía, algo muy familiar, pero ¿por qué lo tenía Terry?- De dónde lo sacaste.

\- Es una larga historia, se le calló Neil, mientras le pegaba por entrar en mi habitación, ni si quiera se dio cuenta.

\- ¡Queeeeeeeé Neil! No pudo creer que se hayan atrevido a hacer esto.

Continuará...

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Tania Lizberth, Mercedes, Stormaw, Josie, Jahzeel, Chidamami, Noemi Cullen, Guest, Leslie Argyll, Pattu.**

 **Le aviso que mañana no estaré así que lo subiré temprano para que estén atentas.**

 **Un abrazo a todas y espero que les guste el capítulo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola chicas, muchas gracias a todas por sus mensajes les agradezco mucho el tiempo que se toman tanto en leer como en darme su opinión, aquí les dejo el número 5 con mucho cariño. Un beso para todas Nerckka Andrew**

 **NUESTRO AMOR... LO DESCUBRIMOS EN LONDRES**

 **By Nerckka Andrew**

 **CAPITULO 5**

Albert no salía de su asombro con lo que estaba viendo, en sus manos tenía en valiosísimo brazalete de rubies y diamantes de la tía abuela, no había duda, ademas tenía el escudo de los Andrew en el broche de la unión.

\- ¿Cómo es que Neil tenía esto?

\- No lo sé, no creo que se haya dado cuenta que lo perdió, yo también estoy asombrado, no quiero problemas y sé que esto es de un valor incalculable, para que Neil lo tenga así como así.

\- Sí, es lo extraño, quieres un consejo - le dice viendo a su amigo de frente.

\- A eso he venido, aviso a la ...

\- No, lo que tienes que hacer es ir al corporativo Andrew y hablar con George, este brazalete pertenece a ellos - dice mostrándole la A con el aguila - si fuera de los Leagan tendría una L, creo que es lo mejor.

\- Si, entiendo, pero me escapé y no sé dónde queda el corporativo, no podrías entregarlo tú.

\- ¿Confias en mi?

\- ¡Albert, por supuesto! Además también conoces a George, y mi presencia en el corporativo llamaría mucho la atención.

\- Esta bien, en todo caso seguro que George querrá hablar contigo e irá a verte.

\- Está bien, ahora me voy. Albert... no le digas a Candy que estuve por aquí, se molestaría prometí traerla y se quedó triste cuando le dije que hoy no vendría, pero con lo ocurrido no la podía traer.

\- Descuida, ten cuidado y cuida de ella.

\- Ayer tuvimos un encuentro con Eliza al llegar, empezó a hablar mal de Candy...

-¡Qué!

\- Tranquilo, la defendí como todo un caballero que soy, la puse en su lugar aunque creo que ahora molestará más a Candy, estaré pendiente, me voy...

\- Lalalálalalá... Tarareaba Candy contenta en un carruaje. - Si señor gracias es aquí. ¡Terry! ¿Qué hará aquí? Parece preocupado, no me vió. ¡Pero me va a oír!

\- Me decía algo señorita.

\- No gracias aquí tiene.

\- Espero que Albert me cuente que pasa.

A lo lejos Candy ve a su amigo, que se veía también preocupado. ¿Terry le habrá contada lo de ayer? Candy se dirigió hacia Albert muy sigilosamente, cuándo estuvo muy cerca de él, le tapó los ojos con sus manos y suavemente al oído le susurro

\- ¡¿Adivina?!

Albert se estremeció totalmente ¡Esa pequeña en su inocencia, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo! Sentir sus suaves, delicadas y perfumadas manos en su rostro, fue una dulce tortura.

\- ¡Creo que es una pequeña rubia pecosa que se escapó de su cárcel!

\- ¡Albert! Es que tenía que hablar contigo.

\- Estabién, ven. -Le dice cogiéndola de la mano con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios - en la cabaña estarémos más comodos.

\- Sí, vamos. Albert ¿A qué vino Terry? Me dijo que hoy no pdría venir y lo ví cuándo se fue.

\- Pasa Candy, quieres tomar algo.

\- No, gracias.

\- Es un secreto. Tuvo un problema, hoy no podía traerte y me pidió que no te contara nada así que...

\- No te preocupes, lo vi muy molesto cuándo hablé con él. No te muevas tienes algo aquí.

Nuevamente candy tocó su rostro, al sentir sus manos cerró sus ojos para disfrutar de esa leve caricia, ese aroma... llevaba desde el día de ayer con él impregnado en su memoria, esto era realmente placentero.

\- ¡Ya! Le dice Candy con su más linda sonrisa.

\- Gracias, y ahora dime ¿Que era eso tan inportante?

\- Bueno yo... Quería preguntarte ¿Cómo irias el día del festival? Por ir iguales, eres mi único invitado, el tío abuelo no puede venir, y me gustaría ir más o menos parecidos.

\- Jajaja, pensaba ir de traje, pero si quieres podemos ver algo, tenemos toda la semana, además el jueves tengo libre y podemos buscar algo, te parece bien.

\- Albert ¡Siiiii. Eso sería maravilloso! Le contesta con un abrazo, correspondido por el rubio que cada vez gozaba más de lo espotanea que era Candy.

\- Ten cuidado, me vas a tirar jajaja

\- jajaja vengo por ti Albert.

\- No, yo pasaré a buscarte, hablaré con un amigo para tener un coche ese día...

\- ¡Pero tendré que pedir permiso entonces! Yo pensaba saltar el muro.

\- Seguro y les dan unos días para prepararse, no te preocupes, así es mejor, vamos con más tiempo y podemos comer por ahí.

\- Ven, es tarde te acompaño, yo también me voy, cogemos un carruaje y nos vemos el jueves.

\- ¡Hasta el jueves! Albert, yo...

\- Candy, no puedes estar escapándote siempre debes estudiar.

\- Es qué hay cosas que no entiendo y...

\- Mira, si te parece te voy a ver yo, puedo ir una hora y te explico lo que no entiendas, en esa colina que me comentaste, a las cinco, lleva tus libros y nos vemos mañana.

\- ¡Albert, gracias!

\- Sera todo un placer ayudar a una señorita tan bella.

A Candy se le subieron los colores al rostro, y Albert la vió más linda aún... ¡Alice, que pensamientos has puesto en mi mente! Pensaba. Entre risas y comentarios llegaron a la cárcel, Albert le ayudo quedando para el siguiente día.

Abert nuevamente cruzó el pasadizo secreto, tenía que hablar con George urgentemente. Y una vez llegado a la biblioteca.

\- ¡Alice, tía Alice! ¿Dónde estás?

\- Will, que son esos gritos, me asustas que pasa...

\- Lo lamento, pero necesito que llames urgentemente a George y que venga. Yo tengo que preparar unos papeles. Y después tenemos que hablar.

\- ¡Vaya, me dirás de quién estás enamorado!

\- ¡TÍA ALICE! No empieces.

\- ¡Si claro, si con la cara que traes no hay ninguna duda que la has visto hoy! No me mires así... voy hacer tú llamada.

\- (Alice, si supieras en la confución estoy desde ayer con todo lo que me has dicho, ahhhh bueno no puedo negar que es muy linda). En su mente Albert podía hablar mas claramente de sus reacciones cuando estaba con ella.

...

Continuará...

 **Lo prometodo es deuda, les dejo el capítulo 5 Chicas, gracias por sus comentarios:**

 **Tania Lizbeth, Glenda, Liovana, Mercedes... Hasta el martes chicas.**


	6. Chapter 6

**NUESTRO AMOR... LO DESCUBRIMOS EN LONDRES**

 **BY NERCKKA**

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

Terry se quedó de una pieza con lo que vio. ¡A su pecosa bajar de un carruaje con Albert! ¿Qué pasaba con ellos, eran novios en realidad? ¿Era por eso que Candy quería ir al zoológico? ¡Qué he hecho en lugar de acercarla a mí la alejo más! ¡Hablaré con él y le diré lo que siento por Candy, si no son novios él me ayudará!

–––––––––––

Albert ya en su despacho esperaba a su fiel amigo.

\- Will, hijo vas a cenar.

\- Ahora no, después de hablar con George, pero no mucho.

\- Vaya, sabes que uno de los sintomas del amor es perder el apetito.

\- Sigues con tu tema...

\- Cuándo un hombre guapo y atractivo como tú, viene sutilmente impregnado de un suave olor a rosas es porque ha estado con una señorita... y muy fina, es el perfume que usaba tu hermana así que no lo usaría cualquier dama, así que o me cuentas o sigo comentándo más detalles que veo en tí, pierdes la mirada hacia el infinito y te ríes ¿Es por que piensas en ella?

\- Alice, por favor estoy un poco confundido y más aún con todo lo que me dices.

\- Desahogate conmigo, sabes que te apoyaré en todo, sólo quiero verte feliz y seguir viéndo en tus bellos ojos ese brillo.

\- Gracias tía, después hablamos tengo que preparar unas cosas y has pasar a George en cuanto llegue.

\- sí, te esperaré para cenar. Creo que ya llegó se oye que alguien viene. Sí, es él.

\- Señoríta Alice, buenas tardes.

\- ¡George, encantada de verlo nuevamente! Mi niño lo espera...

\- ¡Alice, tía tengo prisa!

\- jajaja, se queda a cenar George.

\- Gracias Señorita pero la Sra Elroy me espera.

\- William ¿Qué sucede?

\- Quiero que veas esto... dijo entregando el pequeño paquete envuelto a George

\- ¡¿Pero... Para que te a dado el brazalete la sra Elroy?! Soy yo quien lo lleva a la caja fuerte del banco.

\- Me lo dio Terry...

\- Qué... Pero esto es imposiblé la señora Elroy lo necesita para la recepción del gobernador!

Albert le contó todo a George, pero ambos no sabían qué pensar, en eso ven entrar a Alice con una bandeja.

\- Les traigo algo. Dice Alice al pasar.

\- Gracias tía...

\- ¿Elroy te dió su preciado brazalete?

\- No, alguien lo encontro.

\- ya algo oí cuándo venía, el hijo del Duque encontró a el joven Leagan en su cuarto.

\- ¿Sólo has oído algo?

\- Estás paredes hacen eco Will.

\- Jaja William, crees que tenga que ver con la Señorita Candy. Comenta su amigo George.

\- ¿Con Candy, por qué?

\- Oí el domingo a Eliza decirle a la sra Elroy que podía invitar a Candy y a sus amigas, sólo para que vea que sus modales no eran de una dama... Y que deberían de cambiarla de colegio.

\- ¡Qué estás diciéndo!

\- Calma William, nadie la puede cambiar sin tu autotización o la de Vicent, pero pueden que tramen algo.

\- ¿Quién es Candy? pregunta una curiosa tía.

\- La Señorita Candy es la hija adoptiva de los Andrew ¿no la conoce?

\- No, no la canozco pero por lo que veo es un estorbo para los Leagan... siguien igual, mirándo en menos a los demás. ¿Creéis que hayan robado el brazalete para culpar a Candy?

\- Y por que razón ¡además apareció en la habitación de Terry!

\- Will, según oí se le calló en esa habitación, si Eliza quiere que vaya Candy a la mansión será por alguna razón y la más obvia es culparla de algo, ellos no lo robarían para venderlo no son tontos y algo así llama mucho la atención. Si la han robado ha sido para hacela pasar a ella de ladrona...

\- Creo William que tu tía tiene razón, no hay ninguna otra explicación razonable.

\- George ¿Cuándo llega Elena?

\- Mañana, Olivier ya está en el colegio.

\- Bien, tengo una idea, le bajaremos un poco los humos a Eliza.

\- Esa familia no cambia, ten cuidado Will, los Leagan siempre han querido tener el poder de la familia Andrew.

\- Los conoces bien

\- Desgraciadamente, si.

\- Tía prepara la cena mientras entrego unas cosas a George.

\- Bien. Hasta otro día George

\- A diós, señorita.

\- Tan perspicaz como siempre, tu tía William.

\- Jajaja, si y creo que tiene razón, toma aquí está escrito lo necesario para Elena quiero que esté junto a Candy, ella ya está enterada. Lleva el brazalete y guardalo en el banco.

–—

-Hola, Candy ¿Estás bien?

\- Pasa Patty, estoy preparándo mis cuadernos para estudiar mañana.

\- ¡Qué bien! Sabes lo último, tenémos un nuevo profesor, es de arte, el antiguo se jubiló hace mucho y han estado buscándo un sustituto, han tardado pero dicen que es uno de los mejores Olivier Sinclair.

\- Yo no se pintar y ¿De qué nos sirve todo esto?

\- Candy, el arte, pintura, música nos da cultura, para los lugares en que debemos estar cuándo nos presenten en sociedad.

\- Esto es mucho para mi.

\- Candy, uno de estos días tendrémos libres para comprar nuestros trajes ¿vendrás? Es que sin Annie que está con su familia, no sé con quien ir.

\- voy con Albert a comprar, ven con nosotros, pedirá un coche así que no tendrémos que caminar.

\- ¿Con Albert? ¿Cuando lo viste?

\- eeeeee... Patty, me guardarías un secreto.

\- ¡Sí! Dice Patty con una gran sonrisa adivinando practicamente lo que su amiga quería contarle.

—

\- Así que se llama "Candy"

\- ¡Alice!

\- Por eso estás confundido, la has adoptado.

\- Bueno, la verdad es otra, pero es algo que no sabe la tía Elroy, al morir Anthony hice algunos cambios, con los Leagan en medio es lo mejor, así puedo tener más segura a Candy.

\- Ya comprendo ¡Vicent! Una buena jugada.

\- Tía como sabes tanto

\- Tengo mis años hijo, además ya he conocido demasiada gente para no saber sus intenciones, y la de los Leagan ya las veo venir, has hecho muy bien en custodiarla.

\- Si, mañana estaré más tranquilo.

\- ¿Cuándo me la presentarás?

\- No puedo ¿Como la traigo aquí?

\- Eso déjalo en mis manos, puedo ir al zoológico y verlos ahí ¿El Domingo?

\- Está bien tú ganas.

—

Al dia siguiente en el Real Colegio San Pablo...

\- ¡Pero qué hacen aquí, dejen mis cosas!

Decía una enfadadísima Eliza Leagan al ver que sacaban las cosas de su habitación hacia las habitaciones del frente, no tan grandes y sin balcón.

\- Eliza Leagan, una señoríta jamás pregunta el por qué de un cambio, tome sus pertenencias y vaya hacia su nueva habitación.

\- Pero Hermana Margareth.

\- Eliza, obedezca o llamo a la rectora.

Con mala cara Eliza no tuvo más remedio que irse. (N/A jejejeje)

—

En clases.

Alumnas les presento a una nueva compañera Elena Campbell.

Señoríta Campbell, tome asiento con la señorita Andrew.

\- Si, gracias.

\- ¡Hola¡ Dice una alegre Candy.

\- ¡Hola! Seré tu nueva compañera, espero que nos llevemos bien.

\- Si, claro

Continuará...

 **Hola chicas, ya estoy aquí.**

 **Me alegra mucho que les guste esta historia y disfruten al leerla tanto como yo en escribirla.**

 **Les agradezco a todas sus comentarios: Tania Lizbeth, Glenda, Liovana, Mercedes, Carolina Macias, Josie, Lita0411, Stormaw, Sayuri, Sol, Cielo Azxul A, Guest, Pecas (Lo lamento Pecas, pero te prometo que no sufrirá mucho y que no se queda con la gusana)... y también a las que leen en silencio. Espero que les guste este capítulo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**NUESTRO AMOR... LO DESCUBRIMOS EN LONDRES**

 **By Nerckka**

 **CAPÍTULO 7**

Después de sus clases las chicas se fueron a sus habitaciones.

\- Patty, ven con nosotras. Te presento a Elena.

\- Hola Patty, si eres amiga de Candy, entonces también seremos amigas.

\- Encantada Elena, donde van.

\- La hermana Margareth nos ha llamado a los dormitorios.

\- Será para darme el mío, dijo que tenía que hacer unos cambios, vamos.

\- Las estaba esperando, dice una amable hermana Margareth. - Pasen,

puedes pasar también Patricia, me alegra saber que ya son amigas.

\- ¡Qué a pasado aquí! -pregunta Candy, al ver la transformación de la habitación de Elisa.

\- ¡La habitación que era de Eliza, tenía comunicación con la tuya Candy! - Dijo Patty

\- Sí, algunas son así, antes teníamos a muchos alumnos que eran familia y nos pedían habitación con salón, para tener más amplitud, pero con los dormitorios separados, son más caros ya que serían tres habitaciones así que no hay muchos, por petición expresa del Sir Andrew lo hemos hecho, Elena este será tu dormitorio y compartes este salón con Candy, que era la habitación de Eliza. Las normas son las mismas y todos los balcones deben estar cerrados a la misma hora este también.

\- ¡Es petición del tío abuelo!

\- Conocía a mi abuelo y gracias a él he podido ingresar sin problemas aquí, soy escocesa y no tengo muchas referencias en Londres.

\- Bien señoritas las dejo.

\- Gracias hermana, dicen las tres al mismo tiempo.

\- Woooow había oído hablar de esto, dijo Patty, tienen 3 habitaciones con balcón, jajaja por eso cambiaron a Eliza, se va a poner furiosa cuando se entere jajaja

\- jajaja

\- ¿Conoces al tío abuelo William, Elena?

\- No, no lo conozco ¿y tú?

\- Tampoco. Personalmente no, pero por carta si.

\- Chicas que les parece si preparamos un té en este precioso salón. Dice muy animada Patty

\- Sí, y así podemos comentar los trajes del festival.

\- Tienen ya pareja... pregunta curiosa Elena.

\- Yo sí, contesta rápida y felizmente Candy.

\- Si Candy irá con su novio.

\- ¡Patricia!

\- Sabes Elena ¡Candy está enamorada!

\- De quién ¡Cuenta!

\- No le hagas caso Elena. No tengo novio, es un amigo

\- jajajaja

\- Se llama ¡Albert! Y es muy, muy guapo, lo dice ella misma.

\- y tú Elena tendrás tiempo de invitar a alguien. Pregunta Candy roja por las burlas.

\- jajaja está bien cambiemos el tema, jajaja. Si, lo más probable es que vaya con Olivier.

\- ¿Co... coon... Olivier? ¿El señor Sinclair? Exclamó Patty sin salir de su asombro

\- Si, ya lo conocen.

\- ¿No es el nuevo profesor? Lo conoces Elena, yo aún no lo he visto, pero Patricia me comento que era...

\- El mejor profesor de arte, eso he dicho... Se apresuró a decir Patricia ya que le comentó lo atractivo que era.

\- Si claro, eso y más...contesta con malicia Candy viendo su hora de venganza.

\- Más...?

\- Si, he dicho que... Bueno no importa pero creo que también es escocés por eso lo conoces

\- La verdad, es que es el hermano de mi difunta madrastra y no tengo más familia que él. Me prometió que estaría conmigo en el festival para no estar sola.

\- ¡Qué bien!

\- Yo ya me voy,

\- Tan pronto Patty

\- Si tengo que estudiar y deberías de hacer lo mismo tienes que estar lista a las 5...

\- Tienes razón! Después nos vemos.

\- si, y me comentas tus clases ¿particulares?

\- Vaya, ustedes dos si que tienen misterios, jajaja.

\- Candy te lo contará.

Ya solas en el salón...

\- Elena, yo también me voy.

-Un momento ahí señorita, tenemos mucho trabajo

\- De qué hablas Elena.

\- Lo lamento Candy, son ordenes del Sir Andrew.

\- ¿Ordenes? ¿De qué?

\- Normas de buena conducta y modales

\- Tú también Elena

\- No te preocupes conmigo será más divertido ¿Por que crees que nos han dado este gran salón ¡Para practicar sin que nadie nos interrumpa!

\- Vaya, entre Patty y tú estaré ocupada, pero Elena necesito estar lista para las 5.

\- Nos sobrará tiempo, ven.

Y así Elena comenzó a guiar a su nueva amiga. Si Sir Andrew quería una verdadera dama, la tendría, ella había recibido ya mucha formación...

—

Albert limpiaba su nuevo coche, se reía mientras recordaba las palabras de su tía al pedírselo...

\- ¿De qué hablas Will? No tienes vehículos de sobra que quieres ese viejo y destartalado.

\- ¡Tía no voy a usar uno del corporativo!

-Claro que no, pero puedes usar uno más seguro.

\- Yo lo arreglaré, además necesito algo que no llame la atención.

\- ¡Sí, para que no vean a tu linda Candy!

\- Alice, muchas veces prefiero la cara sería de la tía Elroy que tu sarcasmo.

\- Si, no lo dudo. Mañana te mando un coche con George, y nos vemos el Domingo, los invitaré a comer.

\- No creo que Candy venga sola, quería venir con sus primos y amigas al zoológico.

\- Mejor, así nos reiremos más.

Y así fue su tía le envió un coche, no el que le pidió, pero a pesar de ser uno nuevo era muy discreto, y no llamaba la atención. Saliendo de sus pensamientos dijo, tengo que darme prisa mi linda rubia me espera ¡Candy que estás haciendo conmigo!

—

\- ¿Elena y dónde aprendiste tanto? Pregunta una asombrada Candy al ver lo rápido que su nueva amiga le explicó fluida y muy amena las normas más prácticas de educación y modales.

\- ¿Te gustó?

\- ¿Gustarme? ¡Estoy encantada! Es algo tan natural como lo haces y lo explicas que no lo veo para nada rígido ni pesado, es algo elegante y diferente a como lo he estudiado.

\- Te dije que te gustaría. Y sí, los buenos modales y la manera de comportarse debe ser algo natural en tu forma de ser, no rígida no somos maquinas. Mi madre fue una buena maestra y cuando murió hace ya ocho años, mi padre me llevó a un colegio en Suiza, el mejor de señoritas, ahí la educación no es la rigidez inglesa, es algo más... Natural como tú has dicho.

Hacía tres años que mi padre se volvió a casar, con la hermana mayor de Olivier, pero hace casi un año ellos tuvieron un accidente y quedé sola...

\- Elena, lo lamento.

\- No te preocupes, lo extraño mucho... fue un buen padre medió todo lo que pudo y más... Dijo una Elena triste al recordarlo. Bueno no nos pongamos tristes, tampoco estoy del todo sola ¡tengo a Olivier! Gracias a él, estos meses han pasado rápido, a tratado de darme alegrías a cada momento.

\- ¡Elena! Dice Candy abrazándola. Seremos buenas amigas, Patty también ya lo veras, también tienes que conocer a Annie, ella es tan fina y delicada como tú, pero muy tímida, ya la conocerás.

\- Si me gustaría conocerla, ahora creo que debes de arreglarte, no querrás hacer espera O, le dice marcando mucho las letras.

\- Jajajaja, no lo es pero es muy guapo ya te lo presentaré. Nos vemos más tarde.

\- Aquí estaré arreglando mis cosas.

—

Albert, ya había aparcado su nuevo coche, y se dirigía al muro para saltarlo, mentalmente se reía ¡Cuantas veces lo había hecho para escapar de esa cárcel y ver a su tía favorita! Quién le iba a decir que un día lo iba hacer en sentido contrario ¡En lugar de escapar, entraría y muy contento de hacerlo! Jajaja... Como cambian las cosas ¡por Candy soy capaz de todo!

\- Ya estoy aquí, esto no ha cambiado nada, salvo el gran árbol que está más alto. Reflexionaba en voz baja Albert.

Candy se quedó paralizada con la hermosa visión que tenía ante sus ojos, Albert estaba realmente guapo con ese traje informal, no era que variara mucho de su forma de vestir, pero ese color y su porte hacía que llamara mucho la atención. Estaba ya preparada para taparle los ojos cuándo él sintiendo su inconfundible aroma a rosas se giró.

\- ¡Candy, estás preciosa, el cabello suelto te queda muy bien!

\- Te gusta.

\- Mucho, te queda hermoso.

\- Es que lo tenía mojado y no he querido atarlo, estaba estudiando con una nueva compañera y no quería llegar tarde.

\- ¡Pues, te queda muy bien y ahora a estudiar! Dame esos libros, siéntate aquí con cuidado.

\- Gracias Albert.

También este tiempo de estudio pasó rápido para Candy, aunque estaba nerviosa, no dejó de atender a lo que Albert le explicaba, el futuro patriarca era muy hábil para los números y al igual que Elena tenía una forma agradable de enseñar.

\- Albert, como es posible que no entendiera esto. ¡Deberías dedicarte a dar clases! Gracias.

\- De nada pequeña, sabes que me gusta ayudarte.

Y Candy nuevamente sin darle tiempo a reaccionar abraza fuertemente a su amigo. Quedando unos minutos así.

Albert tampoco quería soltarla, estaba disfrutando tanto de tenerla así abrazada; su pequeña ¿Cuando había crecido y se había convertido en una hermosa señorita que alteraba todo su ser? Si, su tía tenía razón estaba enamorado de ella, de su pequeña llorona de la colina de Ponny.

Candy se separó lentamente un poco avergonzada por su arrebatado y largo abrazo, pero al ver los ojos a través de las gafas oscuras de Albert y su sonrisa se tranquilizó.

\- Gracias, dijo nuevamente con un tenue rosa cubriendo sus mejillas

\- No hay por qué darlas, sabes que lo hago con mucho gusto. Le contesta mientras le ordena un rebelde riso que escapa por su cinta y besa su frente.

No muy lejos de ahí un joven castaño de ojos azul verdosos se alejaba con su corazón partido. Quería ver a su pecosa, pero lo que vio fue algo que no quería aún creer, Candy su linda pecosa abrazada con su amigo, su mejor y único amigo, sí, para qué iba a seguir guardando esperanzas, la mirada enamorada de ambos y esa forma en que Albert besaba su frente, era la mejor prueba de que él había llegado tarde para ganar el corazón de su pecosa.

CONTINUARÁ...

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, gracias a todas por sus comentarios, quisiera agradecer personalmente a cada una sus letras, pero estoy un poco liada...**

 **Tania Lizbeth, Stormaw, HaniR, Pecas, Chidamami, Sol, Elvira A, Glenda, Mercedes, Josie, Sayuri1707, Blackcat (Un gustazo saludarte por aquí amiga... ya quiero leer ese Songfic).**

 **Gracias a todas.**


	8. Chapter 8

**NUESTRO AMOR... LO DESCUBRIMOS EN LONDRES**

 **By Nerckka**

 **CAPÍTULO 8**

\- Creo que ya es hora de irme. ¿Te vendré a buscar el jueves para ir a comprar los trajes, te parece bien? Dijo Albert un poco triste, estaba pasando una tarde muy agradable, pero ya era tarde y Candy tenía que volver para cenar, él sabía muy bien las normas del San Pablo.

\- ¿Pero, no vendrás mañana?

\- Creo que esto ya lo dominas muy bien, necesitas más...?

\- Si, pero... Albert yo... Tú no...

\- ¿Qué pasa pequeña, desde cuando tan tímida?

\- ¡Albert! No es eso, pero... ¿Sabes idiomas? (Candy sólo pensaba es estar un día más con él, aunque fuera por ese medio)

Albert estaba maravillado de esa faceta un poco entre timida y traviesa, se veía tan linda, esos ojos suplicando que le dijese que sí.

\- Algo, sabes que he viajado mucho y he tenido que aprender. Daba gracias que podía tener siempre esa escusa para hablar de sus idiomas, desde muy pequeño su tía Elroy había pagado a los mejores maestros para su formación y eso incluía muchos idiomas a parte de su lengua materna, italiano, francés, portugués, alemán, ruso, griego, español y árabe, su dura educación abarcaba mucho y para su tía nunca era suficiente, su preparación tenía que ser simplemente perfecta y apta para cualquier lugar, sus empresas estaban presentes en muchos países y él personalmente tendría que ir a supervisar.

\- Albert, es qué las clases de francés no la entendí bien ¿Podrías mañana explicármelo? Tengo todos los apuntes pero la conjugación de los verbos... me confundo.

\- jajajaja mañana te ayudo y te traeré escrito una forma fácil para que no lo olvides, pero te advierto que sólo iremos de compras si lo aprendes.

\- ¡Oh, no! Y yo que ya he invitado a Patty y seguro que Elena nos acompaña también

\- Y lo harán, si aprendes rápido. Ahora señorita bella se tiene que ir, no quiero que la reprendan. Mañana nos vemos, te estaré esperando, dijo Albert con ilusión.

\- Gracias Albert. Te acompaño hasta el muro y doy un paseo. Candy sólo quería alargar el momento y poder estar más tiempo con su Albert, si su Albert así lo sentía...En un arrebato Candy le quita las gafas a Albert y saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo.

\- Te las voy a limpiar, no se por qué las usas si tienes unos ojos tan lindos.

\- jajajaja ven que te ayudo a levantarte. Y cogiéndola de las manos la atrajo hacia sí, dándole un nuevo abrazo.

-Cuídate y que los Leagan no te intimiden, tú vales más que ellos no lo olvides.

En ese momento ambos se miraron a los ojos había mucha tensión en el ambiente, Candy lo miraba expectante eso bellos ojos azules como el cielo la tenían hechizada, él sólo veía unos tentadores labios rojos que ansiaba probar, lentamente fue bajando a la altura de esa preciosa rubia... no pensó más sólo quería demostrarle que la amaba que con su dulzura e inocencia se había robado su corazón, suavemente rozó sus labios y notó cómo Candy se estremecía al sentir su boca; sí, él era el primero, el primero en tocar esos labios y se aseguraría de ser el único, poco a poco fue profundizando el beso, llevó sus manos a ese delicado rostro y al terminar de besarla dejo en un susurro apoyando la frente en la suya TE AMO.

Candy se sentía en las nubes, nunca había pensado que un beso sería tan dulce, sólo atinó a decir

\- y yo a ti. Casi sin voz por lo aturdida que estaba.

Albert no cabía de alegría, abrazó nuevamente a Candy dejándola atrapada en su pecho, no había pensado en nada, simplemente sacó fuera sus sentimientos de la forma que nunca imagino que lo haría.

\- Candy, yo no se como pasó pero este corazón desde hace mucho que es tuyo, he tratado de no pensar en ello, pero no podía ni quería luchar, eres lo mejor que tengo en mi vida.

\- Albert, decía una Candy con sus ojos llenos de emoción, yo también, incluso las chicas se han dado cuenta y yo no lo quería aceptar... ¿no me vas a dejar verdad?

\- Ahora menos que nunca, y no llores, seca esas lágrimas, que unos ojos tan bellos no se pueden ensombrecer así.

Con sus manos enjugó las lágrimas, besó su frente y nuevamente tomo posesión de esos labios divinos. Pero en ese momento, Albert recibió un fuerte golpe en la espalda, como si algo hubiese caído justamente sobre él. Interrumpiendo su beso.

\- ¿Pero que es esto?

–––––––––––––––

En los dormitorios de las chicas.

\- Adelante, dice Elena al oír la puerta del salón.

\- Elena ¿Aún no ha llegado Candy?

\- No, pero no creo que tarde ya es casi hora de cenar ¿Pasa algo?

\- Tenemos carta de Annie y lo curioso que en mi carta venía una para Candy, se la podría haber mandado a su nombre ¿No crees?

\- Por lo visto es lo que quería ocultar, que alguien sepa que le escribe, ¿A pasado algo, entre ellas? Candy está muy ilusionada con su vuelta.

\- Los Leagan han descubierto que también es adoptada del mismo lugar que Candy, y... Patty le contó todo lo que ella sabía, Candy se lo contó el día del escándalo. Por lo que me dice a mí vuelve a América, mañana con su familia.

\- Pobre Candy, nos va a necesitar, al parecer Annie no fue una buena amiga con ella ¡Qué egoísta! Pero nos tiene a nosotras y ya verás que no sufrirá mucho, además tiene a Albert. ¡Tengo curiosidad por conocerlo! A Candy le brillan los ojos al hablar de él.

-Si jajajaja

\- jajajaja

––––––––––––––

\- ¿Pero qué es esto? Dice un tenso Albert al pensar que los habían descubierto.

\- ¡Oh pero si es Klin! Jajajaja

\- Vaya, pero... Jajajaja te quieres venir conmigo Klin jajaja creo que se a puesto celoso, por que le robé la atención de su preciosa dueña.

\- Malo, que has hecho Clin, nos has asustado.

El animal movía su cabeza mirando a ambos.

-Vamos ya es muy tarde.

\- No te olvides que mañana tienes que venir.

\- Por supuesto, no dejaré a mi novia plantada. Le dice con una arrebatadora sonrisa.

\- Tú...tú...novia

\- Claro, es que usted señorita, es desde este momento mi novia oficial o ¿Pretende que olvide lo que acaba de ocurrir?

\- yo...

\- Candy... Señorita Candice White Andrew ¿Quiere ser la novia de este humilde admirador?

\- ¡Sí! Albert, me haces tan feliz.

\- Y tú a mi preciosa. Ahora es mejor que vuelvas al colegio, ya has tardado mucho y no quiero que te pregunten dónde has estado.

\- Si, hasta mañana y toma tus gafas.

\- Gracias, esto merece otro premio, y robándose un tierno beso la dejó partir.

Candy luego de reaccionar y con el corazón desbocado se fue corriendo a su habitación, donde la esperaban Elena y Patty.

-Parece que le fue muy bien ¿No crees Patty? Comentó Elena con picardía

\- Si eso creo ¿Pero desde cuando ese cambio de peinado?

\- jajajaja... eso mismo estaba pensando yo, te favorece mucho el pelo suelto, deberías usarlo seguido y no sólo para ver a tu novio.

\- Elena, esa no fue mi intención, me retrasé contigo y no me dio tiempo de hacer otra cosa.

\- Bien, vamos a cenar no quiero que lleguemos tarde.

\- Si, pero al terminar volvemos aquí, una señorita tiene mucho que contarnos, creo que está demasiado ruborizada y muy agitada.

\- De que hablas Elena.

\- Patty, algo a pasado entre Candy y Albert, no lo notas. Patty sonríe al ver a Candy roja y mirando hacia otro lado. Creo que si.

\- Bueno chicas vamos a cenar...

\- jajajaja

\- jajaja, si Elena has acertado, vamos quiero volver pronto.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

 **¡Hola chicas!**

 **Bueno, un capítulo más y espero que les haya gustado... Este par ya no aguantaba más y por fin se rindieron a la verdad de sus sentimientos. Un abrazo a todas y mis agradecimientos por sus comentarios a:**

 **Glenda, Tania Lizbeth, Cielo Azul A, Sol, Locadeamor, Elifffan, Blackcat, Carolina Macias, Miriam, Sayuri1707. Y a todas las que leen en silencio.**

 **Hasta mañana.**


	9. Chapter 9

**NUESTRO AMOR... LO DESCUBRIMOS EN LONDRES**

 **By Nerckka**

 **CAPÍTULO 9**

Al terminar la cena, las chicas no le dieron tregua a Candy... y tuvo que contar todo, tanto Patty como Elena suspiraban con cada detalle que contaba Candy.

\- ¡Qué romántico! Y mañana estudiarán Francés... dijo Patty muy contenta

\- Si, Claro Francés entre otras cosas... por cada verbo aprendido, seguro que tendrás un beso de premio.

\- ¡Elena!

\- Candy, si por limpiar sus gafas te compensó así... además debes de estudiar mucho que quiero ir de compras el jueves, yo también invité a Olivier para que lo conozcan mejor.

\- Candy... cambiando de tema (tomó la palabra Patty en un tono un poco triste) Hoy me ha escrito Annie y en mi carta había esta para ti.

Candy no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que esto era serio y que Annie no quería tener contacto directo con ella... Leyó la carta con lágrimas en sus ojos sabía que la distancia ahora con su querida hermana seria mayor, y no sólo por que ella se iría a América sino por que ahora había un abismo en el corazón de ambas... Ella lo aceptaría, Annie tarde o temprano comprendería que su amistad era sin doblez y sincera por mucho que su madre le dijese que era una mala influencia para su vida en la sociedad. Candy levantó la mirada hacia sus nuevas amigas sabía que ella no estaría sola, pero Annie... Elena y Patty la abrazaron dándole su apoyo.

\- Ya verás que cuando vuelvas a América nuevamente estarán juntas, esto la hará crecer pues ya no tiene nada que ocultar. Le dijo Elena secando sus lágrimas.

\- Gracias, soy una llorona y debo agradecer que las tengo a las dos

En ese preciso momento llaman a la puerta y entra la hermana Margareth.

\- Candy, Preséntese a la rectoría ahora mismo te esperan, en un momento la alcanzo. Señorita Campbell, aquí tiene los libros que le faltaban y las normas de este colegio...

\- Voy hermana, dijo Candy un poco asustada... ¡Oh, oh! ¿La habrían visto con Albert o cuando se escapó al zoológico?, dio una mirada de "desearme suerte" a sus amigas y se marchó.

Durante la travesía vio a Elisa que precisamente venia de hablar con la rectora, con una cara de furia se acercó a Candy para decirle - ¡Maldita huérfana esto no se quedará así, en cuanto te expulsen de aquí seré yo la que esté en esa habitación! Y seguro que antes en cuanto se entere la tía abuela... - No pudo decir más, la hermana Mergareth alcanzó a Candy y Eliza tuvo que seguir con su camino.

\- Pasa Candy te esperan.

Con el alma en vilo abrió la puerta, esperaba lo peor después del encuentro con Elisa...

\- ¿George?

\- Buenas tardes señorita Candy, dijo George un poco admirado al ver el nuevo peinado que lucía Candy y lo hermosa que estaba ... algo le vino a la mente al recordar la cara de felicidad que su joven señor tenía y sólo le había comentado que venía ayudar a Candy con sus estudios, pero no quería pensar en eso ya sabía que las consecuencias serían muchas y más que nada por la señora Elroy. Le traigo un mensaje de parte de la señora Elroy, mañana la espera a comer puede ir acompañada de sus amigas.

-¿Qué voy a comer a la mansión? Gracias George iré con Patricia y Elena, es que Annie tuvo que viajar con sus padres ¿no habrá problemas? Ella la verdad es que prefería ir con sus amigas, la tía abuela la intimidaba mucho y así podría estar más relajada.

\- No se preocupe señorita, ella no especificó puede ir con ellas, vendré a buscarlas. Ahora me disculpa, tengo que arreglar otros asuntos. Y si me permite decirle... ese nuevo peinado le queda muy bien, le dará una buena imagen a la señora Elroy. Que descanse.

\- Hasta mañana George, gracias. Contesta Candy con un tenue rosa en sus mejillas... por lo visto a todos le ha gustado su improvisado peinado, y sin pensar más se fue a su habitación.

Sus amigas la estaban esperando con el corazón encogido y nada más verla se acercaron a preguntar. Sin más les anunció que estaban tres invitadas a comer al día siguiente...

\- Bien, dijo Elena. Ahora tendrás que demostrar todo lo que te expliqué... seguro que la señora Elroy quiere saber si tu educación va por buen camino o no.

\- Segura que es por eso y no por que le habrán contado algo de mis escapadas...

\- Candy Elena tiene razón, para eso no necesita que vayas a su casa, pero y nosotras ¿Nos querrá conocer?

\- Puede ser, querrá saber si somos una buena influencia o no... así que señoritas mañana tenemos que hacer alarde de elegancia y buenos modales. Como ya has "ESTUDIADO MUCHO" Candy ahora repasaremos algunas cosas y lo que vamos a usar, mañana entre las clases no tendremos mucho tiempo.

Candy tuvo que callarse y obedecer, Patty le siguió el juego a Elena así que estuvieron juntas hasta que se fueron a dormir.

––––––––––

George por su parte tenía que dejar unos documentos a Albert, Alice lo estaba esperando.

\- ¡Buenos días George! ¿alguna novedad?

\- Buenos días señorita Alice, creo que si ¿aún no llega William?

\- No, dijo que no sabría si podía venir... Curiosa como era Alice pregunta directamente. ¿Ya han empezado los Leagan con su plan?

\- No lo sé, pero la señora Elroy me envió a avisar a la señorita Candy que mañana tenía que ir a comer y fuera con sus amigas, es algo extraño ya que no quiere que vaya a la mansión, pero con lo que le ha dicho Sara y Eliza... creo que es por eso y quería comentarlo con William.

\- Pues creo que tienes razón, pero tengo una idea, comenta Alice con una sonrisa triunfal.

\- Si puedo ayudarla...

\- Bueno creo que hace mucho que no veo a Elroy y podría hacerle una visita... podrías avisarle a Elroy que mañana iré a verla

\- ¡Por su puesto! Y gracias Señorita Alice ya verá que la señorita Candy le robará el corazón, es la niña más dulce y con un gran corazón... bueno ya no es una niña, ya es una señorita muy hermosa.

\- Hablame de ella George... parece ser que es alguien muy especial

\- Si, lo es...

Después de un rato George se tuvo que marchar Albert no llegaba aún y a él se le hacía tarde. Al día siguiente recogería la documentación.

––––––––––

En cuanto terminó su trabajo en el zoológico un feliz Albert se fue a su casa.

\- Alice creo que hoy no iré a verte... en cuanto me veas tendré que contarlo todo y esto lo quiero tener sólo para mí, tranquilo se fue a su habitación, pensando en ella... estaba tan bella que no pudo resistir más... esos labios ya eran suyos estaba tan feliz, se sentía tan completo que no quería nada más, sabía que nada iba a ser fácil pero el amor se fortalecía con las pruebas y ellos las iban a superar juntos. ¡Y pobre del que se acerque a ella! Sara ya tiene sus días contados y a Eliza... tendré que buscar como bajarla del pedestal en que la tiene la tía.

Se entretuvo preparando su clase de frances... sí, el mismo la ayudaría y su tía no tendría ninguna escusa, además sabía que Alice lo apoyaría en todo. Aunque ahora estaría enfadada, tendría que ir a primera hora a firmar los documentos y seguro que tendría que contar algo. No sería fácil ocultar que tenía novia...

Alice reflexionaba las palabras de George y la ausencia de William, era obvio que algo había pasado entre ellos, pero no iba a preguntar, no, ella también sabía que no necesita permiso para meterse en este asunto.

\- William... estás huyendo de mí, lo sé y creo que George se a dado cuenta de tu interés por Candy ¡Así que manos a la obra!

––––––––––

Al día siguiente todo era nervios en la habitación de las chicas, pero Elena tenía todo bajo control y ya sólo faltaba que llegara George. Elisa y Neil, al igual que los hermanos Cornwell se irían en otro carruaje, así Candy y sus amigas estarían más cómodas de las punzantes preguntas de los Leagan, además William dejó bien claro que no quería a Eliza cerca de Candy y George simplemente obedecía gustoso.

Al llegar los coches Elisa se dispuso a subir la primera siendo detenida por George.

\- Señorita Eliza, su coche es el otro

\- ¡Qué! No dija tontertias George sabe ud. muy bien que yo siempre viajo en éste que es el principal de la familia.

\- Lo sé Señorita, pero Sir William a dado órdenes que si está la señorita Candy es ella la que tiene los privilegios exclusivos de la familia y es ella quien ocupará hoy este carruaje con sus amigas, si me disculpa tenemos prisa.

A Eliza no le quedó más que obedecer, pero interiormente se dijo que el que ríe último ríe mejor, así que la dejaría que saborease esa victoria pero sería ella misma quien ganaría esa guerra ya tenía todas las fichas puestas en su lugar, sólo faltaba la presencia de Candy para terminar con su plan.

––––––––––

\- Buenos días Elroy, tanto tiempo me alegra enormemente que estés en Londres nuevamente.

\- Alice, bienvenida no sabía que estuvieses aquí sino te hubiese avisado.

\- Ya llevo una temporada aquí, Suiza me gusta mucho pero aquí está mi hogar.

\- Espero que no te moleste pero hoy tendremos invitados, bueno Sara está conmigo y sus hijos, mis sobrinos están también estudiando aquí y alguien más de quien te quiero hablar...

Alice llegó temprano quería ver que ambiente había y la reacción de Sara al verla, además tenía sus propios planes.

Al llegar los flamantes estudiantes del San Pablo, la tía abuela se quedó casi sin habla, nadie lo notó excepto la perspicaz Alice, Candy había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la vio, ese cambio le gustó... simplemente el dinero gastado en ella estaba dado su fruto y además esperaba que su comportamiento ahora fuera mejor, por lo menos lo hizo muy bien al presentarle a su invitada.

Alice al ver a Candy lo comprendió todo, su pequeño diablillo tenía buen gusto, nada más ver a esa pequeña rubia, ya le gustaba. Pero recordaba vagamente esos ojos... eran los de Pauna sí, pero había algo más que llamó su atención, algo que por unos momentos la dejó inquieta al pensar que no le era desconocido ese rostro... ella lo había visto antes.

La cena fue muy amena y el comportamiento impecable, Stear miraba disimuladamente a Patty, la había visto alguna vez con Candy y se preguntaba si tendría ya pareja para el baile, Archie se quedó maravillado con Elena pero al preguntarle Eliza si ya tenía pareja para el baile se decepcionó... además ya le había preguntado a Candy y ella le contestó que invitó a Albert.

La tía abuela estaba maravillada con Elena, además sabía que procedía de una noble familia y era escocesa, una perfecta esposa para su querido sobrino, ya era hora que William sentara cabeza... hablaría con Alice, entre las dos podrían preparar todo.

Después de la comida se fueron a la sala, Alice hablaba mucho con Candy y las chicas, estaba segura que no la debía dejar sola pues sería una ocasión para los Leagan ( pero ellos no se preocuparon mucho, ya que lo tenían todo muy calculado), después de unos momentos con ellos Eliza y Neil se marcharon diciendo que debían estudiar así que tenían que volver al colegio.

\- Candy, Stear, Archie nada de Señorita Alice desde ahora seré tía Alice, soy de la familia y estaré encantada de tenerlos de sobrinos. Además un día de estos deben ir a mi casa ¡Elroy, no hay problemas que el próximo quinto Domingo lo pasen en mi casa!

\- Por su puesto que pueden ir, pero a mi me tienes que disculpar tengo ese día que ir a una cena importante con el gobernador.

\- No te preocupes yo mandaré los carruajes para ellos. Elena, Patricia, también están invitadas, ambas dieron las gracias Alice era tan agradable que era imposible negarse.

\- Bien, llamaré a George, ya es tarde y deben llegar a tiempo para la cena. Candice debo de decir que estoy muy contenta con tu comportamiento ya era hora que empezaras a comportarte como una dama, sabía que era una buena elección este colegio para ti, nada mejor que en poco de disciplina para formar un carácter. -Y haciendo sonar una hermosa campanilla de plata, mandó a George a preparar el carruaje.

Todos llegaron contentos a la cárcel, estar entre amigos era muy agradable, además en el trayecto Stear le pidió a Patty si podría ser su pareja en el baile ya que él no conocía a nadie, pero Patty no tuvo tiempo de contestar Candy lo hizo por su amiga...

\- ¡Por su puesto que será tu pareja Stear, yo ya le había dicho que le presentaría a uno de mis primos!

\- ¿Pues cuando pensabas presentarnos a tus amigas Candy, durante el baile?

\- No, bueno yo estaba esperando el momento, pensaba ir esta noche a hablar con los dos ya que no he tenido mucho tiempo. Se excusó Candy.

\- Eso te ibas a preguntar yo ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo que has tenido olvidados a tus primos favoritos?

\- Yo Archie, he estado...

\- Stear, Archie, lo lamento pero ha sido mi culpa, soy nueva y estoy con Candy en los estudios, así que hemos estado las tres muy ocupadas, me han ayudado a ponerme al día y además estudiando las tres se nos pasa el tiempo volando, así que lamento ser la causante de este abandono, pero les puedo asegurar que Candy los quiere mucho. ¡¿Verdad Candy?!

\- Si, he... hemos tenido que estudiar mucho estos días. Le dijo a sus primos con un alivio en su rostro, le debía una a Elena.

––––––––––

En casa de los Andrew la tía abuela estaba con su peor genio, y eso que Alice trataba de calmarla. Una y otra vez le decía que debía de ser un error, pero ella no atendía y más aún cuando Sara Leagan estaba echando más y más leña al fuego.

\- Le aseguro tía abuela que fue Candy, ya lo hizo una vez en mi casa y usted misma fue testigo.

-Sara deja de decir tonterías, Candy estuvo todo el tiempo conmigo, fue imposible, además Elroy me dijo que es la primera vez que viene a esta casa así que no conoce el lugar ¿Cómo crees que iba a llegar sin ser vista a la habitación de Elroy, sólo para coger de una caja con llave el brazalete de preferido de Elroy?

\- Si la conociera señorita Alice, no lo dudaría tiene mil maneras de hacerlo, la he visto subir a árboles y usar una cuerda... pudo perfectamente entrar por la ventana. - Sara ya estaba desesperada tenía que convencer a la tía abuela de ir al colegio para revisar la habitación de Candy.-

\- Bien esto no se quedará así, dijo enérgicamente la tía abuela, iremos a ver a Candy si es ella la enviaré inmediatamente a América, pero si no lo tiene revisaré las habitaciones de todos los que estuvieron aquí.

\- Tía abuela, no pensará que Eliza y Neil tienen algo que ver en esto...

\- He dicho a todos Sara, el brazalete tiene que aparecer.

\- Elroy, no será mejor que preguntes a George puede ser que esté en el banco.

\- La semana pasada lo usé Alice, yo no se lo he dado a George. Si me quieren acompañar... Tanto Alice como Sara la acompañaron.

––––––––––

Estaban ya las chicas estudiando en su gran salón cuando llamaron a la puerta y entraron la hermana Greey, la hermana Margaret, la tía abuela, Alice y Sara.

\- Señorita Andrew su comportamiento es indigno de este establecimiento, queda fuera del festival de mayo y daremos el honor a otra alumna, acompañe a la hermana Margaret al cuarto de castigo.

\- ¡Pero como se atreve, contesta una furiosa Alice, ella no es culpable de nada y ya la ha condenado por unas suposiciones de personas sin escrúpulos!

\- Alice, no te metas ahora veremos si son suposiciones.

\- Ya le he dicho señorita Alice que esta sirvienta no es más que una ladrona.

\- Candice, haz lo que te han dicho tenemos que revisar tu habitación.- Dijo secamente la tía abuela- Señorita Campbell lamento decirle que su habitación también será revisada por tener comunicación con la de Candice ella pudo guardar algo ahí.

\- No se preocupe señora Elroy puede ver todo lo que quiera se que no encontrará nada aquí ni en la habitación de Candy, tome esta es la llave de mi joyero para que pueda ver todo.

Sin más tanto Elena como Patty salieron de la habitación y vieron como Candy era llevada por la hermana Margaret al cuarto de castigo. También vieron a Eliza con su amiga Luisa riendo disimuladamente. Elena ya se lo figuraba, esto era una trampa de los Leagan, pero ella sabía que Candy no había hecho nada, por lo menos estaba la tía Alice que creía y defendía a su nueva amiga.

\- No puede ser que no esté aquí, sólo ella lo pudo haber hecho.

\- Sara, has ido muy a la ligera culpando a Candy sin motivos.

\- Pudo decirle a su otra amiga que le guardara el brazalete, dando cualquier excusa.

\- No creo, Patricia no haría eso, es de una buena familia. La hermana Greey, estaba nerviosa ya había hecho culpable a Candy por las acusaciones de Sara y ahora no sabia como salir de esta. Señora Andrew creo que fue un error de mi parte enviar a Candy al cuarto de castigo sin revisarla a ella antes, puede que ella aún lo tenga- (algo tenía que decir y no se le ocurrió nada mejor, según ella.)

\- Bien, vamos todas.

Alice ya estaba nerviosa había mandado un recado a George para que le diera el brazalete a Elroy y aún no llegaba, cuando su Will se enterara de esto...

Candy no entendía nada, ahora que ya se había ganado un poco a la tía abuela, los Leagan la vuelven a tratar de mentirosa y ladrona... sabía que eran ellos quien más... ella no vio nada raro en su habitación, pero lo más probable era que ellos se habían metido, por eso se marcharon tan pronto. Y ahora Albert ¿Qué iba a pensar de ella?... él conocia a los Leagan. sí, él tenía que creer en ella.

Sin previo aviso entraron ahora las señoras al sucio y oscuro cuarto de castigo.

\- Candice, tenemos que ver todo lo que llevas encima, así que tienes que quitarte la ropa.

\- Eso si que no... pero adónde quieren llegar con esta farsa... ya han visto que no hay nada en su habitación, ya les dije que estuve con Candy todo el tiempo y ella no ha robado tu brazalete de rubíes -se fue dónde una asustada Candy y la abrazó cariñosamente- no toleraré una humillación más contra ella, y de esto se enterará Sir William, yo misma en persona se lo diré.

Candy estaba aterrada, ella sabía que no había robado nada, pero si la revisaban verían el broche de su príncipe y recordó en ese preciso momento que Anthony le dijo que ese broche pertenencia a la familia Andrew, y ahora si lo veían en su poder ¿Qué explicación podía dar...? Si les contaba que lo perdió su príncipe no le creerían...

\- Alice, puedes revisarla tú misma y ver si lo tiene o no.

\- Sé que no lo tiene, no lo haré.

\- Entonces lo haré yo, dice adelantándose Sara para empezar a revisar a Candy... alejando a Alice bruscamente...

Continuará...

––––––––––

 **Ya se enteraron lo que tenían tramado los Leagan... No todo es color de rosa, mañana les subo el próximo capítulo (así que no se enfaden conmigo jijijiji)**

 **No sé que a pasado con el capítulo anterior que no se ha registrado ningún reviews en ff, daré las gracias por las notificaciones que me han llegado:**

 **Cielo Azul A, Tania Lizbeth, Stormaw, HaniR, Lety Jimnez, Carolina Macias, Glenda, Mercedes, Patty, Jane, Sol, Lo la, Pecas, Noemi Cullen, Miriam, Josie, Sayuri1707.**

 **Un fuerte abrazo a todas, hasta mañana.**


	10. Chapter 10

**NUESTRO AMOR... LO DESCUBRIMOS EN LONDRES**

 **By Nerckka**

 **CAPÍTULO 10**

Elena corría en busca de Olivier, pero no lo encontró en su habitación. Una hermana le dijo que había tenido una llamada y que seguro lo encontraba en la rectoría... Antes de llegar lo vio.

\- Olivier, hasta que te encuentro ¡Han llevado a Candy al cuarto de castigo! La acusan de haber robado algo, pero no es así ha estado conmigo todo el tiempo.

\- George vine de camino me ha avisado ¡Tengo que buscar a Albert!

\- ¿Albert?¿Conoces al novio de Candy?

\- ¡¿Novio?! - Pregunta muy asombrado Olivier - No sabía que eran novios, ven acompañarme.

\- Vas a la colina, Patty a ido en su busca.

\- ¿Colina? Vamos, parece que sabes más cosas que yo... Hay que correr, George no tardará.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa Olivier? Hay cosas que no entiendo...

\- Creo que yo tampoco. Ahí vienen.

No muy lejos se veía la figura de Albert y Patty, el encuentro de los cuatro fue silencioso, Albert miraba fijamente a Olivier quería muchas explicaciones pero era conciente que no podían hablar delante de las chicas. Finalmente preguntó.

\- ¿Elena, quien está con Candy?

\- La hermana Margaret la llevó al cuarto de castigo, pero al no encontrar nada subieron con la rectora la sra. Elroy, la sra. Leagan, la srta. Alice que fue la única que defendió a Candy.

\- Bien, volver a sus habitaciones y esperar a Candy ahí. Iré con Olivier a aclarar esto.

\- Olivier, nosotras queremos ir, no vamos a dejar a Candy sola. Suplica Elena.

\- Elena nosotros arreglaremos esto, George está por llegar. Así que esperen a Candy como ha dicho Albert.

Sin ganas ambas se fueron a la habitación, esperando a su amiga... No entendían que podían hacer ellos, además Elena estaba muy intrigada con la confianza que había entre Albert y Olivier...

––––––––––

Una vez solos, empezó Albert a preguntar.

\- ¡Dije seguridad máxima, cómo pasó esto!

\- No lo sé, ellas llegaron bien George las trajo... De improviso llegaron las tres damas.

\- Tendré que subir a hablar con la tía Elroy, no puedo dejar a Candy sola en estos momentos.

\- Lo lamento señor, pero no lo puedo permitir. Está Sara Leagan con ella y nadie lo conoce, y usted mejor que nadie sabe las consecuencias.

\- Lo sé, pero por mucho que tenga las manos atadas, tengo que ayudarla.

\- Lo haré yo William, no puedes exponerte así. Comenta George que llegó en ese momento.

\- ¡Por fin!

\- Tengo ya todo preparado, un barco sale al amanecer.

\- Bien George, di a Alice que lleve a Candy con ella. Yo iré a ver a alguien... Olivier, ve con George.

––––––––––

Ven Luisa, vamos a ver a mi hermano que me está esperando en los jardines.

Y ahí estaba Neil... Con una cara de pánico al ver a su hermana, y ahora ¿qué explicación le daba? El plan era perfecto pero no pudo llevarlo a cabo. ¿En qué momento perdió el brazalete? ¿Habrá entrado alguien a su habitación y lo robo? Soy un estúpido se repetía mentalmente ¿cómo no dejó preparado antes el brazalete? Se hubiese dado cuenta que no lo tenía en su poder... Y ahora tenía a su hermana frente a frente explicándole con lujo y detalle como llegó su madre y las dos tías a registrar a Candy, que estaba en el cuarto de castigo y ya no iría al festival de mayo...

De un momento a otro Eliza ve a su hermano rodando en el suelo, no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, sólo escucho a alguien llamar a su hermano:

\- Neil Leagan, a ti te estaba buscando (y sin más vio como aquel joven daba un puñetazo a Neil) ¡y espero que esta vez seas más hombre y no llegues llorando a tu madre para decirle que te pegó Candy! Mírame bien, que el día de hoy no lo vas a olvidar.

Por más que Neil trataba de defenderse no podía, aquel rubio era muy bueno con sus puños...

Alguien llegó de improviso y Eliza que aún no entendía lo que pasaba siguió con su plan.

\- Vaya, no me invitáis a la fiesta.

\- ¡Terry ayuda a Neil de este salvaje vagabundo! ¡Está loco!

\- Eliza, soy del bando contrario... Precisamente venía a ayudar a Albert.

\- ¡Ya veo... La mugrosa huérfana te ha presentado a su amigo! Seguro que será un vulgar ladrón igual que ella.

Alber ya no aguantó más.

\- Mide tus palabras Eliza Leagan, por que eres mujer no te he tratado como tu hermano.

\- No tengo nada que medir y te voy a contar lo que pasa Terry. Tu querida protegida hoy fue a comer a nuestra mansión y tuvo la osadía de robar el brazalete de la tía abuela, está en el cuarto de castigo y...

Eliza no pudo continuar, Terry le escupió la cara con mucho desprecio.

\- Maldita víbora, bien sabéis que tú y tu hermano son los ladrones... Jajajaja Pobre Neil... Creo que el brazalete no lo tiene Candy ¿verdad? Y cogiéndolo de su camisa intentó darle un puñetazo más... Mientras Neil cubría con sus manos su cara.

\- Vámonos Terry, y ustedes dos no se vuelvan a meter con Candy. La próxima vez no lo cuentan.

Neil, miraba a su hermana sabía que lo peor vendría ahora... Ella lo miraba pidiendo una explicación.

Nuevamente habían tenido suerte, no había nadie en ese lado del jardín y Luisa al primer golpe que recibió Neil se había marchado de ahí.

–––––––––

En el cuarto de castigo todo era confusión, Alice logró separar a Candy de Sara, pero esta no se daba por vencida.

Pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta de golpe y todas giraron para ver quién les interrumpía.

Cuando la tía abuela ve a George se dio cuenta que Candy era inocente, ahora tenía que asumir las consecuencias.

\- ¡George! Exclamó Candy y soltándose de Sara fue a refugiarse en sus brazos, y le dijo: ¡George yo no he robado nada se lo prometo! Y sin más empezó a llorar en sus brazos!

\- Lo sé señorita, por eso estoy aquí. No se preocupe.

\- Sra. Elroy, su brazalete lleva días en el banco yo mismo lo llevé.

\- ¡Eso es imposible! No sé cómo pueden creerle a una sirvienta.

\- Tendrá que disculparse con Candy, sra. Leagan. Y Sir Andrew me envía a informarle que tiene que volver a América en el próximo barco, sus hijos terminarán lo que queda de curso, pero el próximo si desea que sigan aquí será por su cuenta y que no los quiere ver cerca de la srta. Candy, por ningún motivo.

Hermana Grey, Sir Andrew está muy desilusionado por su trato con la srta. Andrew y retirará sus donativos para este establecimiento, tanto la srta. Candy, como los hermanos Cronwell terminarán este curso... Él mismo vendrá a hablar con usted.

Y sra. Elroy, Sir William hablará con usted. Srta. Alice lleve a la srta. Candy a su casa.

\- Un momento George. Dijo una avergonzada tía abuela. Candice, te pido perdón no debí tratarte así, ni dejar que otros lo hicieran. Estaba muy molesta...

Candy tan espontánea como era fue hacia la tía abuela y la abrazó. Dejando claro que no había rencor en ella.

Al quedar solas la tía abuela miró a Sara y le dijo, no te conviene darle más disgustos al tío abuelo así que mañana subirás a ese barco si no quieres que te expulsen del clan. Con William no se juega Sara. Y conmigo tampoco. Sin más se fue con George a la mansión.

––––––––––

Candy se fue con Alice a recoger sus cosas a su habitación... Abrazó a sus amigas.

\- Estoy muy cansada, ya todo se solucionó, gracias por todo. Mañana hablamos hoy estoy cansada.

\- Si Candy, descansa. Y dando un nuevo abrazo a sus amigas se fue.

La hermana Grey la esperaba a la salida del colegio. Pidiendo mil disculpas y diciendo que puede representar el festival de mayo.

\- Gracias hermana Grey, pero no quiero representar el festival, así que puede elegir a otra alumna, yo estaré con mis amigas.

Alice y Candy subieron a su coche y ahí Candy tenía una sorpresa... Al abrir la puerta un joven de bellos ojos azules la esperaba...

\- ¡Albert! Tenía tantas ganas de verte...

\- ¡Mi princesa! No podía dejarte sola, le dijo mientras la abrazaba... Tenemos muchas cosas que hablar. Ven.

\- Albert, mira te presento a la tía Alice... Voy a su casa

\- Hola Will, aquí la traigo sana y salva

\- ¿Will?

\- Princesa, te dije que teníamos que hablar, ella es mi tía Alice.

Continuará...

 **Espero que todas estén disfrutando de fin de semana y así no se den cuenta que el capítulo es cortito... pero es el que toca hoy. Les aviso que apartir de la próxima semana los capítulos no se subirán diariamente, como ya les he contado el fic no está terminado y aunque aún tengo (y estoy escribiendo capítulos) no podre conectarme mucho ya que estaré fuera unos días.**

 **Les agradezco a todas sus comentarios y les dejo un enorme abrazo:**

 **Tania Lizbeth, Jane, Soadora, Stormaw, Pecas, Maria 1972, Candide Ledezma (un abrazote amiga, gracias por leer), Miriam, Josie, Chidamami, Glenda, Carolina Macias, Mercedes, Yanira, Guest... y los que leen en silencio.**


	11. Chapter 11

**NUESTRO AMOR... LO DESCUBRIMOS EN LONDRES**

 **By Nerckka**

 **CAPÍTULO 11**

— ¡¿Tu tía, Albert?!

— Es una larga historia y es hora que te cuente todo... Todo de mi y de mi familia, pero no será aquí sino cuando lleguemos. Le dice abrazándola dulcemente. Y dándole la mano a Alice le dice...

— Gracias por todo Alice, por cuidarla en mi ausencia.

Candy se soltó del abrazo de Albert y abrazó entre sollozos a Alice.

— Gracias tía Alice, nunca nadie me había defendido tanto como usted y pensé que así se sentiría tener una madre.

— Mi niña, gracias. No podía permitir esa farsa... Estuviste conmigo todo el tiempo, es más no dejé que te separadas de mi lado pues sabía que Sara y sus hijos tramaban algo. Pero no fui muy convincente para persuadir a Elroy, que ante las palabras "robo y engaño" pierde el control. Pero no pensemos más en esto, ahora hay cosas mas importantes que hacer.

––––––––––

Sara Leagan estaba esperando a sus hijos a la salida del colegio, el estado de Neil era de verdadera lástima... Pero ni su hermana ni su madre lo sentían por él. Su plan era una obra maestra y fue arruinado por él... Y ahora le tocaba a ella pagar con las consecuencias. Eliza no miraba a su hermano, así era ella egoísta con todos... La próxima vez lo haría ella sola, no podía confiar en su hermano... Su madre no podía volver a Londres mientras que la huérfana estuviese aquí... Ya se le ocurriría algo, en el festival no... Era demasiado pronto y la tendrían vigilada ¿y en la escuela de verano, en Escocia? Aunque ella ya no podía ir a la mansión, pero se quedaría en el colegio... ahí pensaría algo.

–––––––––––

Terry pensaba en lo ocurrido recostado en su cama ¡Fue una suerte que el brazalete se cayera en su habitación! Pero ahora pensaba en otra cosa. Lo que escuchó decir al profesor Olivier, fue el primero que llegó a informar a Albert que ya todo estaba resuelto... ¿Se habrá confundido o escuchó que decía? ¿Su tía Alice con su temple no se dejó intimidar por la sra. Leagan? ¿Quién era Albert? Creía que era americano... Pero por lo visto no. Nunca se lo había preguntado, pero él sabía que la srta Alice era de una noble familia escocesa, la había visto hace muchos años en un baile que tuvo que asistir obligado por el Duque. Su apellido era Sutherland... Si lo recordaba Alice Sutherland... ¿Será este el apellido de Albert? Él ya sabía que no era un simple empleado de un zoológico, eso era imposible, pero ¿Qué oculta... O por qué se oculta?

––––––––––

Albert, Candy y la tía Alice ya había llegado a la antigua casona a las afueras de Londres. Candy estaba feliz... Aquella casa rodeada de naturaleza le recordaba a su querida Lakewood ¡con tantos árboles y hermosos jardines en plena floración!

Albert la miraba encantado... Ella necesitaba tan poco para sonreír. Bueno, cabe decir que estar con la tía Alice era muy diferente que con la tía abuela, aquí ella notaba el calor familiar y eso le gustaba, la hacía sentirse muy feliz.

— Bueno chicos, ya estamos aquí y espero que te sientas como en tu casa Candy, voy a buscar algo para ti mientras ordeno la cena.

— Gracias tía. Dice Candy sin dejar de admirar todo lo que hay a su alrededor.

Albert al verse sólo con su novia a pocos pasos se acercó a ella para abrazarla nuevamente.

— Tuve tanto miedo que te ocurriera algo... Y sin más tomó delicadamente su rostro y la besó. Candy aún en las nubes mira embelesada a su novio sintiendo como acariciaba su rostro cuando terminó el beso... Esos ojos la hechizaban y ya no podía coordinar, ni pensar nada...

— Quería estar contigo en ese cuarto y defenderte de todos... Ahora te tengo que contar, él por qué no lo hice...

— Cof, cof... (Toce fuertemente tía Alice para que se den cuenta de que ya no están sólos) He traído un poco de leche para Candy, ha estado muy presionada, no sé cómo Sara se pudo atreverse a tanto...

— Yo también quería contarles algo, y es por esa razón que estaba tan asustada. Hace ya muchos años que encontré un broche en la colina de Ponny y siempre lo llevo conmigo, tenía miedo que si lo veían pensaran que lo había robado y...

— Pero pequeña es tan valioso ese broche para que piensen que lo robaste... No creo que eso tenga importancia.

— Albert, ese broche lo perdió un príncipe.

— ¿Un príncipe en la colina?

— Yo lo llamo así, era muy pequeña y yo creía que era una visión, una visión muy hermosa, de un joven en la colina... Y tenía miedo, por que Anthony cuando le enseñé el broche me dijo que pertenecía a un Andrew y si la tía abuela lo veía ella pensaría que lo había roba...

— Will, qué ocurre ¡te has puesto pálido!

— Tienes ese broche aquí Candy

En ese momento Candy lo saca de su bolsillo y se lo muestra

— ¡William éste es el broche patriarcal! Exclamó Alice

Con una sonrisa en los labios se acerca a Candy, la abraza y le dice

— "Eres más bonita cuando ríes, que cuando lloras"

— ¡Albert, tú eres mi Príncipe!

— Candy, no sabía que tú tenías el broche ¡no sabes cuánto lo hemos buscado! Y más me alegra saber que para ti era un príncipe y no un extraterrestre. Logrando ruborizar a Candy con su comentario.

— ¡Albert era muy pequeña y nunca había visto un chico con falda!

Ahora era la tía Alice la que reía con la inocencia de Candy, pero estaba feliz, por su sobrino por Candy... La aparición de broche era muy importante y ella lo sabía, su sobrino era el futuro patriarca de su clan y ese era su sello. Y Candy sin saberlo lo había custodiado, sabía que los Leagan estaban tras del broche, al no saber la edad del patriarca y todos pensaban que era una persona mayor sin descendiente directo, cualquiera que lo tuviese a la hora de la muerte de él, podía ser nombrado jefe del clan.

— ¡Albert! ¿entonces eres un Andrew?

— Candy, ahora sabrás quien soy.

— Yo iré a ver la cena chicos... Candy tu mientras bebe tu leche, si no, no habrá postre. Y será mejor que vayan a la biblioteca... He mandado a encender el fuego, que ha refrescado.

Obediente Albert tomó de la mano a su novia y la guió hasta la enorme biblioteca.

— ¡Albert, eres tú! Exclama Candy al ver un cuadro de un joven vestido con traje escocés... ¿y ella, es tu madre?

— Si, ella es mi madre Candy y era tal bella como tú... y en esa cuadro estamos los cuatro, con mi hermana Pauna y mi padre. Ven.

Acercó un gran sofá cerca del fuego, se sentó e hizo que Candy se sentara sobre sus piernas para tenerla abrazada

— Tía Alice, en realidad no es mi tía es la hermanastra de mi abuelo... Pero la quiero tanto como si lo fuera, y esta casa es la casa de campo de mi abuelo. Mi madre se casó con Sir William Andrew y mi hermana era la madre de Anthony.

— ¿Entonces me estás queriendo decir que fui adoptada por tu padre?

— No amor, mis padres murieron hace muchos años en un accidente, era yo muy pequeño. Y antes de mi mayoría de edad, ha sido la tía Elroy como matriarca la que se ha hecho cargo de todo.

—¿Quién tiene mi custodia?

— Anthony, Stear y Archie me escribieron a mi, para adoptarse... y George se encargó de todo, pero Candy tu tutor legal actualmente es un secreto, tuvimos que cambiar muchas cosas a la muerte de Anthony. Pero esa persona te quiere y aprecia mucho.

Tampoco nadie sabe quien soy yo, sólo la tía abuela, George, Alice y ahora tú, hasta que no tome posesión de mis obligaciones como patriarca.

— ¡Eres tú el tío abuelo William! ¡Albert, no lo puedo creer! Y por eso no pudiste ir cuarto de castigo, por que estaba la tía abuela... ¿Qué dirá ella cuando se entere que soy tu novia?¡No lo va a permitir Albert!

— Mi princesa, no sé lo que dirá y no me importa. Alice nos apoya, ella tiene mucha influencia... lo único que quiero que hagas es estudiar ya nos preocuparemos de lo demás a su tiempo. ¿Me das un beso princesa?

—¡ Albert te Amo! y sin más de dio a su novio lo que pedía...

— Alice nos estará esperando, además quiero hablar con ella, vamos.

––––––––––

— Hola chicos ¿Todo arreglado? Entonces a comer.

— Si, gracias tía. Quiero que Candy se quede aquí hasta el lunes, que volverá a clases.

— No te preocupes ya he mandado a arreglar la habitación que usaba Pauna, esa tiene una linda vista a los jardines. Y creo que es una buena idea, Elisa estará furiosa.

— ¡Pero Albert, recuerda que el jueves íbamos a ir de compras con mis amigas!

— No lo he olvidado princesa, iremos todos yo seguiré siendo Albert y eso sí... Stear y Archie no deben saber que somos novios... hay que evitar que la tía Elroy se entere antes de tiempo.

— Si Albert, no te preocupes hablaré can Elena y Patty para que no lo cuenten.

— Bien, dice tía Alice terminando el asunto. El jueves entonces vienen todos a comer ¡Quiero ver esos disfraces!

CONTINUARÁ...

 **Hola chicas, espero que todas estén bien.**

 **Algunas se habrán dado cuenta que los reviews no se registran desde el capítulo 8 y no sé cual será la razón, tengo todas las opciones de reviews activada así que es un problema de fanfiction.**

 **Les agradezco infinitamente sus reviews sólo llevo 10 capítulos y me habéis regalado 145 reviews, nunca pensé que esta historia tendría esta acogida, un beso a todas y nuevamente os doy las gracias a :**

 **Tania Lizbeth, Maria 1972, Miriam, Jane, Gina Riquelme, Pecas, Stormaw, Mercedes, Lety Jiménez, Patty, Josie, Sol, Soadora, Nelly, Candide Ledezma, GIH Costa Rica.**

 **Espero que les guste este capítulo.**


	12. Chapter 12

**NUESTRO AMOR... LO DESCUBRIMOS EN LONDRES**

 **By Nerckka**

 **CAPÍTULO 12**

Neil estaba un poco aturdido y con mucho dolor de cabeza, pensaba mucho en lo ocurrido... Sólo a él se le ocurría hacerle caso a su hermana, además él no sabía que era lo que contenía ese paquete, se lo dio Eliza y de saber que era algo tan valioso y su dueña era la tía abuela se hubiese negado... Seguro que por eso se lo dio tan envuelto, ella sabía que él era un cobarde y ahora estaba sólo... Y con razón, ya que no era más que un muñeco en manos de su hermana que si lo quería era para su propio beneficio, tarde se dio cuenta, pero sabía que era verdad... Oyó que llamaron a su puerta... ¡Lo que le faltaba! ¿Quien seria ahora? Sin ganas se levantó y fue a abrir.

— Neil abre somos nosotros, no intentes huir. Se escuchó muy seria la voz de Archie.

Esta visita ya la esperaba... Primero el amigo de Candy luego Terry y ahora sus primos... Sin más abrió la puerta y los dejó entrar. Archie iba directo a él, pero al ver su cara tan desfigurada se contuvo.

— Vaya parece que alguien se nos adelantó Stear.

— Si, dijo Neil. Albert y Terry llegaron primero, pasen.

— ¿Estás bien Neil? Te dieron tu merecido desde luego, esta vez fuiste demasiado lejos. Comentó seriamente Stear. ¿Te han visto en la enfermería?

— Gracias estoy bien. Y por mi pueden estar tranquilos que no me meteré más con Candy, mañana iré a ver a la tía abuela. Si me disculpan me voy a costar.

Los hermanos Cornwell, se miraron extrañados... sabían que su primo era un cobarde, pero ¿ir a ver a la tía abuela? Vaya que Albert y Terry hicieron un buen trabajo, con los años que llevan soportando a Neil y ahora parecía que por fin había tocado fondo... Era una pena que Eliza fuera mujer, sino ya la habrían hecho entrar en razón a fuerza de golpes.

— Esperamos que así sea, una más y esta vez no te perdonamos. Te acompañamos a la enfermería, ven.

— No se preocupen, puedo ir sólo iré a pedir algo para el dolor de cabeza.

––––––––––

Mientras en una lejana casa a las afueras de Londres

— ¿Quieres dar un paseo por los jardines antes de acostarte Candy?

— Siiiiii Albert, esto es precioso y me recuerda mucho a Lakewood.

— Es verdad, muchas de las rosas que hay en Lakewood se las llevo Pauna de este jardín y es por eso el parecido. Vamos.

Tomados de la mano Albert la guió por los jardines, Candy se detuvo frente a un gran árbol y miró a su novio con picardía. A Albert no le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando la ve ya subida al árbol... y la siguió. Y por más que Candy se aferraba a las ramas para trepar no pudo ganar a Albert que con su altura avanzaba más rápido. Cuando llegó a una rama firme, se sentó sin dificultad y ayudo a Candy para sentarla a su lado.

— Desde aquí podemos ver el atardecer en Londres.

— ¡Que vista mas hermosa!

— Si, desde pequeño me gustaba subirme aquí para ver este atardecer. Candy... quería preguntarte si te gustaría que nos fuésemos de vacaciones este verano a Escocia.

— ¡Albert! dice contenta mientras lo abrazaba ¡Me encantaría! De hecho Elena nos había invitado a pasar las vacaciones en su casa en Escocia y si vas tú seria inmensamente feliz.

— ¡Princesa eres tú quien me hace feliz a mí! Pero no hace falta que estén en casa de Elena, está muy retirada, es mejor que se queden con Alice ella siempre tiene la casa preparada, aunque también puedes ir a la Mansión Andrew pero irá la tía Elroy y quiero que descanses, tus primos se quedaran con la tía así que no estarán lejos.

— Gracias Amor, si te quedas con tía Alice prefiero quedarme con ustedes así estaremos juntos, y con su delicada mano le acarició la mejilla y lo besó. Albert estaba desprevenido... Candy era la mujer más dulce y fuerte que haya conocido, inocente pero con un toque de picardía que ni ella misma se daba cuenta... y menos mal que estaban en una posición segura si no ya estarían abajo.

— Princesa... vamos a bajar, ya es tarde y debes descansar. Mañana iremos a ver a tus amigas.

Albert llevó a Candy a su habitación, parecía que era de una princesa... eso era demasiado para ella y así se lo quiso decir a su novio, cuando lo miró a los ojos.

— Nada de eso Princesa, tú mereces eso y más. Hasta mañana amor, descansa. Estaré aquí para desayunar.

— ¿No te quedas en la casa?

— No Princesa, tengo mi propia casa... mañana te llevaré para que la conozcas, te va a encantar... y de ahí no iremos a ver a tus amigas.

Candy corrió a el y lo abrazó ¡Gracias por todo amor, te amo! ¿Me das mi beso de buenas noches?

— Por su puesto Princesa, ya te lo iba a robar.

––––––––––––

— Hermana Margaret aquí le envía mi padre unos apósitos, gasa y desinfectantes. Y si necesita algo más que no dude en pedírselo. Dijo una guapa joven de cabellos castaños y ojos marrones, muy agradable y servicial.

— Gracias Paula eres muy amable ¿Me ayudas a guardarlo? Ahí tienes la llaves... pero no pudo terminar ya que en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la enfermería.

— Disculpe hermana ¿Tendría algo para el dolor de cabeza?

— ¡Dios mío, que te ha sucedido! Exclamó la joven alumna. Necesitas más que una pastilla... Sientate aquí que voy a curarte. ¡Menos mal que he traído el desinfectante! ¿No cree que debemos llamar a mi padre?

— No Paula, con lo que haces esta bien. Creo que sé lo que pasó... así que no te preguntaré Neil, procura que la hermana Grey no te vea, mañana no vayas a clases.

— Neil estaba aturdido... ya no por sus dolores, sino por la amabilidad y espontaneidad de su improvisada enfermera.

— Hola soy Paula hija del doctor Gimenez ¡Encantada de conocerte Neil!

— Igualmente Paula, gracias eres muy amable.

— Mañana tienes que venir a curarte, se pueden infectar tus heridas... a las 10 estoy aquí ayudar a la hermana, te estaré esperando.

— Toma Neil, tomate esto ahora y al desayuno... y a las 10 te esperamos aquí.

— Gracias, hasta manana.

— Espera Neil, te acompaño hasta la salida yo ya me voy. ¡Hasta mañana herma Margaret!

La hermana Margaret reía en silencio... Por lo visto Paula ya eligió su pareja para el festival, sabía que tenía tres propuestas pero no las iba a aceptar... Algo le llamó la atención de ese joven.

Continuará...

––––––––––––––

 **Hola Chicas, les dejo este capítulo antes de irme...**

 **Una de ustedes me decía que no sabia si leía sus reviews y les digo que sí, me llegan todas las notificaciones al correo pero por alguna razón no se registran en ff. Un beso gigante a todas.**

 **Tania Lizbeth: Si, ya queda poco para ir de compras y vendrán nuevos personajes jijijiji**

 **Friditas: Gracias por leer amiga, y ya sabes mi Príncipe será siempre el primero para Candy... Así que ya le buscaremos algo a Territo (eso si la gusana queda descartada, no la trago)**

 **Gina Riquelme: Muchas gracia, un abrazo también para ti. Vienen muchas cosas para que Albert guarde su secreto a Candy, ambos tendrán que luchar y apoyarse, se aman y es lo importante ya que vendrán más pruebas...**

 **María 1972: Hola, bueno no me gusta mucho el drama y aunque tengan dificultades con esfuerzo saldrán adelante.**

 **Jane: Gracias. Te confieso que mi idea era hacerlos novios en Escocia, pero mi hermana no paraba que ya quería el beso de los rubios (y estos querían lo mismo) así que lo tuve que adelantar... jijiji**

 **Jahzeel: Hola, este par se tiene que enfrentar a muchas cosas... entre ellas la tía abuela, pero todo vendrá a su tiempo.**

 **Glenda: Me has hecho reír con tu comentario... pues ahora la que me pierdo soy yo y hasta el sábado no tendrán nuevo capítulo. Me alegra que te guste la historia.**

 **Blackcat: Estoy de acuerdo, estos se aman... y derraman miel jijijiji**

 **Pecas: Gracias. Como ya he dicho no me gustan los dramas, así que los que tengan que surgir por los Leagan serán cortos. Además Candy ya tiene quien la proteja...**

 **Lety Jiménez: Es lo bueno del fanfiction que puedes hacer con los personajes lo que quieras... y eso de ver sufrir a Candy tampoco me gusta, así que ahora la haremos feliz. Gracias**

 **Patty: Gracias, nos sabes cuánto me alegra que disfrutéis de los capítulos.**

 **Chidamami: Gracias, será hasta el sábado... Y sí a mí también me encanta como Albert cuida de Candy, hasta me da envidia jijiji**

 **Josie: La tía abuela es un caso, por eso pensé en darle otra tía a Albert que compensara un poco y lo apoyara y los Leagan tendrán su merecido en su momento... A Neil esperemos que esta vez cambie, Paula ha dicho que se encargará de ello.**

 **Yanira: Hola "Lectora número uno" muchas gracias por leer y dejer tus comentarios cada vez que puedes, me alegra que te guste esta historia. Y recuerda que el próximo capítulo lo subo el sábado, así no lo buscas estos días. Un abrazo y gracias.**

 **Sayuri: Poco a poco saldrán a la luz muchas cosas y el siguiente capítulo te enterarás de más cosas. La tía Alice aunque ve cosas sabe cuando decirlas, así que a tener paciencia, gracias por leer.**

 **Stormaw: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, ahora hasta el sábado. Un abrazo.**

 **HaniR: Hola. Te cuento que si me llegan al correo todos los comentarios y te agradezco mucho que apesar del esfuerzo te tomes un tiempo para escribir. Sabes yo también estaba en el dilema de la diferencia de edad y no sabía si dejar una nota para decir que Candy tenía más años, pero terminé con la misma conclusión que tú... En esa época se casaban muy jóvenes las chicas así que lo dejé como estaba. Un fuerte abrazo y hasta el sábado.**

 **Chicas les he contestado a cada una para que vean que me llegan y leo sus reviews. Espero que les guste este capítulo. Gracias a todas, besos.**


	13. Chapter 13

**NUESTRO AMOR... LO DESCUBRIMOS EN LONDRES**

 **BY NERCKKA**

 **CAPÍTULO 13  
**

Elena se fue a su habitación estaba nerviosa y confusa, era una chica lista y no necesitaba mucho para darse cuenta de la situación. Venía de hablar con Olivier, ambos tenían mucha confianza y ella comprendía que Olivier no estaba enterado de muchas cosas, pero más que nada era por que habían sucedido después de hablar él con Albert. Nunca pensó que Sir William fuera tan joven y tampoco hubiese imaginado nunca el por qué Olivier conocía a Albert, ahora todo encajaba. ¡Albert es el jefe de Olivier! En tantos años que conocía a Olivier jamás pensó que él no fuera otra cosa que un maestro de arte... ahora lo veía diferente, pero eso no quitaba que siguiera enamorada de él, recordaba el día en que lo vio por primera vez en las calles de Suiza con su caballete y sus paletas de pintor, ella tropezó ¡y con su bolso le tiró sus óleos sobre el lienzo! Un desastre... Olivier simplemente le dijo al ver su cara ¡No te afijas, piensa que yo nunca hubiese logrado tal mezcla de color! La invitó a tomar algo y se vieron durante unos días, él le contó que venía a ver a su hermana y que era de Escocia. Luego lo vio en casa de su padre, se llevó una impresión al saber que su madrastra era la hermana de Olivier... Desde ese momento Olivier puso una distancia entre ellos, aunque siguieron siendo amigos, ahora nuevamente estaban sólos y serían unidos... Cuando entró en su habitación y vio Patty despertó de su sueño.  
— Patty, disculpa me había olvidado que me estabas esperando y me entretuve con Olivier.  
— No pasa nada ¿Te dijo algo el Sr. Sinclair?  
— No mucho, pero creo que debemos de callar algunas cosas. ¿Qué piensas si la sra. Elroy sabe que Albert es novio de Candy?  
— No le va a gustar... Pero no creo que a Candy le importe, por lo que sabemos la sra. Elroy no es la tutora de Candy, sino Sir William.  
— Si, pero creo que sus primos no deben saber nada, en el festival debemos tratar de dejarles un poco libre ¿No crees? Así que debes distraer a Stear, según Candy es un chico muy inteligente y le gustan los inventos, tú puedes explotar todos eso temas... y también lo sacas a bailar.  
— Elena... casi no lo conozco y...  
— ¡Y nada! todo saldrá bien, no estarás sola sólo serán momentos para darles privacidad.  
— Le dije a Stear que el jueves iríamos a comprar los trajes con Candy y dijo que nos acompañaría con Archie.  
— Entonces mi querida Patricia empezarás el jueves a practicar tu ataque con Stear... Ahora creo que debemos buscarle pareja a Archie.  
— No te preocupes Elena... recuerda que vendrá la srta Alice.  
— Si no encontramos a otra... ya pensaremos. Ahora vamos a descansar. Hasta mañana Patty.  
— Buenas noches Elena.

*******************************

Candy estaba en las nubes ¡Albert era simplemente maravilloso! Estaba segura que no podría dormir esa noche por tantas emociones... Pero no fue así, se durmió tan profundamente que tía Alice la tuvo que despertar.  
— ¡Candy! Vamos despierta, vendrá Will y te encontrará aun en la cama.  
— ¡Tía, es muy pronto aún tengo sueño! Y cubriéndose con su colcha se dio la vuelta y siguió durmiendo.  
— Bien, Candy... Creo que le diré a William que venga despertarte, creo que ya llegó.  
— ¿William, qué William?  
— Tu novio querida... ¡Ya está aquí!  
— ¡No! ¿¡Albert!? ¡Tía, por que no me has despertado antes! Exclamó tirando la colcha al suelo y levantándose de golpe.  
— Vaya creo que ya sé cual es la palabra clave para sacarte de la cama... Tienes todo preparado para tu baño, si necesitas algo me avisas, la mucama subirá en unos minutos.  
— Tía me asustó, iré al baño y no se preocupe no necesito mucama.  
— Como quieras, estaré abajo.  
Después del baño Candy se sentía nueva... había descansado mucho y aunque no llevó mucha ropa tardó un poco en decidirse que vestido ponerse, quería estar guapa y aunque nunca se había preocupado por eso antes ahora era diferente... quería que Albert siempre la viera linda. Lo peor fue su pelo, sus dos coletas eran muy prácticas pero ya no le gustaban tanto, a todos les gustó su pelo suelto pero no era para llevarlo así siempre.. y una coleta, podría probar era cómodo y ya estaba haciendo calor, por hoy le valía... ya era tarde y quería estar lista antes que llegase su Albert.  
— Buenos días ¿Aún no ha llegado Albert?  
— No, aun no. Estás preciosa Candy, por qué no lo esperas en la biblioteca no creo que tarde mucho.  
— Es que quería ver cuando llegara tía.  
— Jajaja Mi niña serás la primera en verlo, te lo aseguro. Cambia esa cara y ve a la biblioteca.  
Sin preguntar más Candy se fue y esperó ahí mirando por la ventana sin distraerse, hasta que escuchó un crujido tras de ella. Se giró lentamente y se quedó queta al ver como una parte de la estantería se abría como una puerta, su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que entraba desde ese pasadizo el hombre de sus sueños.  
— ¡Albert! - No dijo nada más y se lanzó a sus brazos.  
— ¡Princesa! ¿Me esperabas amor? - le dijo mientras la recibía en sus brazos y la besaba.  
— ¡ De dónde vienes!  
— Después de desayunar te lo contare y lo verás tu misma. -Y acercándose a su oído le dijo: esta casa está llena de misterios...  
— Ya veo... tanto la casa como sus dueños. La tía nos espera.

******************************

A las 10 de la mañana Neil ya estaba esperando en la enfermería, hacía 10 minutos que había vuelto de hablar con la tía abuela. No es que fuese algo agradable lo que hizo pero se había quitado un peso de encima. Qué Eliza se las arregle ahora como quiera, ya no entrará más en su juego.  
— Hola Neil, pasa. La hermana Margaret ya estará dentro. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Aún te duele la cabeza?  
— Hola Paula, estoy mejor gracias.  
— Buenos días hermana Margaret - dijeron los dos juntos.  
— Buenos días Paula, Neil. Déjame ver tus heridas ¿Has pasado una buena noche?  
— Mejor de lo que pensé, pera mañana ya estaré bien.  
— Me alegra que te encuentres mejor. Paula ¿Lo quieres curar?  
— Si, ya tengo todo preparado. Ven Neil, ponte en la camilla y no te muevas. Así, bien termino en un momento. ¡Perfecto, ya estás!  
— Gracias, tienes unas manos de ángel. - En ese mismo momento se arrepintió de haberlo dicho. Estaba hablando para sí... y ahora ¿qué pensaría ella de él? Mejor sería irse enseguida.  
— De nada, eres muy amable Neil.  
— Muchas gracias a las dos, hasta otro día.  
Paula quería acompañarlo, pero no le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando Neil ya se había marchado... Ojalá y lo pueda ver en el recreo.

Albert y Candy ya estaban nuevamente en la biblioteca  
— ¿Preparada princesa?  
— ¡Sí! Nunca he entrado por un pasadizo secreto y estoy ansiosa.  
— Traes el broche Candy.  
— Siempre lo tengo conmigo, así que ya nos podemos ir.  
Albert la miró sonriente y le señaló un libro, en cuanto lo movió la puerta empezó a abrirse dejando a la vista el largo pasadizo. Tomando de la mano a Candy entraron.  
— Está muy oscuro Albert.  
— Si, no te preocupes ahora enciendo, aquí está el interruptor y con este se cierra la puerta, vamos.  
Llevaban unos cuantos metros y el pasadizo se amplió en una gran galería qué por lo visto era usada para guardar las cosa ya en desuso, muchos baúles, cuadros y algunos muebles... además empotrado en la pared había una puerta pequeña qué a simple vista no se veía, Candy iba atenta a todo y para sus costumbres no hablaba.  
— ¿No tendrás miedo, verdad?  
— No, pero qué haremos aquí, esto es muy grande y hay muchas cosas antiguas... ¿Qué abres? ¡Una caja fuerte! Entonces aquí guardaremos el broche. Aquí está  
— Aquí estará seguro, aunque tú lo has guardado muy bien.  
Candy con su curiosidad innata se puso a abrir los baúles, mientras Albert guardaba y buscaba algo en la caja fuerte.  
— ¡Albert trajes antiguos! Cuantos adornos... ¡Mira este Albert, es precioso!  
— No los había visto nunca, la verdad es que no he mirado ese baúl... Parecen que son... no puede ser jajaja, creo que ya podemos ir al festival de mayo, este será tu disfraz y este el mío, parece que era de mi abuelo y me quedará bien, el tuyo habrá que ajustarlo un poco creo que tía Alice lo podrá hacer.  
— ¡Siiiiiii! Qué gusto, aquí están los antifaces el tuyo es el azul y el mío el rojo, como mi vestido. ¿Son muy lujosos, no crees?  
— Es que los trajes de Romeo y Julieta son así, no diremos nada será una sorpresa así nos podemos escapar en cualquier momento. Además ese día te tengo una sorpresa.  
—¿Qué es? Anda dime...  
— No, lo lamento princesa pero tendrás que esperar. Toma esto es para ti, era de mi abuela y quiero que lo tengas tú, dijo mientras le entregaba una hermosa cadena de oro blanco de la cual colgaba una curiosa y elaborada esfera de filigrana de plata de ley coranada con un por de alas que tenía algo en su interior otra esfera llena de trocitos de plata de diferentes tamaños que hacía qué sonara muy suavemente.  
— Albert, me vas a hacer llorar es muy lindo.  
— Te lo pondré, es un "llamador de Ángel" es como una pequeña campana y es para ti, por qué eres mi ángel princesa.  
Candy no pudo más, abrazó a Albert entre lágrimas y le dijo ¡Te amo! nunca nadie a tenido tantos detalles conmigo. Lo tendré siempre conmigo y lo cuidaré mucho. Albert acarició su rostro enjugando sus lágrimas y comenzó a besarla muy lentamente, poco a poco aumentó el ritmo del beso... no querría terminar pero sabía que no debía continuar, él debía de cuidar de ella y así lo haría. Terminó el beso y beso su frente.  
— Vámonos princesa, ya es tarde y hay muchas cosas que hacer. Además tengo que cambiarme de ropa para ver a la rectora y a la tía Elroy.  
— ¿Irás a la mansión?  
— No, al corporativo, ahí me espera y no puedo ir así. A la vuelta nos llevamos los disfraces.  
Ya sin detenerse atravesaron el pasadizo y llegaron a una escalera, Albert giró una manivela y al punto se elevó algo sobre sus cabezas. Subió primero Candy y vio que el supuesto techo que se levantó era una cama.  
— Wooooow Esto sólo lo he leído, jamás imaginé que fuera real ¡la cama calza perfectamente, nadie pensaría que es un suelo falso!  
— Yo pensé lo mismo, puedes mirar lo que quieras mientras me cambio. Poupe estará en el jardín si lo quieres ver.  
— Te espero fuera, y sin más besó a su novio y salió a recorrer el lugar.

****************

Neil estaba sentado en el jardín leyendo cuando ve a su hermana acercarse.  
— Hola Neil, quería decirte que irás con Luisa al festival y quiero que vigiles a Candy y me digas si está con Terry.  
— Eliza, dejarme tranquilo y busca otra pareja para tu amiga no pienso ir con ella, además no tengo intención de molestar a Candy.  
— ¡Cobarde! Le prometí a Luisa que irías con ella no puedes dejarme mal.  
— Tengo otro planes y no es culpa mía si te has comprometido con ella sin consultarlo conmigo.  
— ¿Otros planes? Neil ¡Qué planes, si yo no te busco pareja irías sólo! Así que es mejor que aceptes a Luisa.  
— Neil ya tiene pareja irá conmigo, así que puedes decirle a tu amiga que busque a otro. Nosotros tenemos nuestros propios planes.  
— ¡Hola Paula! Qué alegría verte tan pronto. Te presento a mi hermana, creo que la conoces.  
— Te estaba buscando... si la conozco y a su amiga también. Encantada ¿nos puedes dejar solos? Tenemos cosas que hablar.  
— ¡Nadie me habla así! soy una Andrew y...  
— Y por lo visto no te han enseñado modales. ¿Nos dejas solos?  
— Ven Paula, vamos a otro lugar. Qué tengas un buen día Eliza.  
— Maldito Neil, me las vas a pagar y esa estúpida también ¡Qué se cree! A mi nadie me ignora así... Ya vendrás a mi hermanito, te conozco muy bien y sé que necesitas de mi...  
Ya lejos de ahí, Neil y Paula hablaban de lo ocurrido.  
— Lamento haberme metido en tu conversación, pero te estaba buscando y oí todo.  
— No te preocupes, mi hermana es así y cree que puede dominar a todo el mundo. Paula no asistiré al festival, con esta cara no tengo ánimos.  
— Neil, es este fin de semana y quedan días, además ya está bajando la inflamación en todo caso podemos buscar algún disfraz que cubra tu cara.  
— ¡Como no sea el fantasma de la ópera! No creo que más podría usar.  
— Eso déjalo en mis manos, yo buscaré algo adecuado... así Eliza verá que no la hemos engañado.  
— Eres muy amable, pero no me importa lo que diga Eliza.  
— Puede ser, pero yo no me voy a perder este festival y tú tampoco.

*********************

Candy no dejaba de mirar a Albert, ese traje hacía que su novio se viese más varonil si fuese posible, nunca creyó que algún día vería a Albert con un traje así. Esperaba llegar pronto al colegio o le daría algo...  
— Princesa me estás poniendo nervioso con tu escrutinio. – Albert sonrió al ver el rubor a Candy y continuó – Sé que me veo un poco raro, no me gusta usar traje pero hoy es necesario.  
— No te ves raro Albert, sólo... mmmm es qué... Estás muy guapo y no me canso de mirarte...  
— Gracias hermosa... tu estás preciosa y estoy deseando que llegue el festival para bailar contigo. Ya estamos aquí, cuando vuelva hablaré con Olivier, yo te avisaré, cuidate amor.  
— Que tengas suerte con la tía abuela, la vas a necesitar.  
— La suerte la necesitará ella princesa, no pasaré por alto lo que te hicieron.  
— No fue culpa de ella, además ya se disculpó, sabes que los Leagan son muy realistas con sus engaños. No seas duro con ella, hazlo por mi.  
— Eres un ángel - le dijo besándola - tengo que hablar con ella, entra primero tú así no unos ven llegar juntos.

*******************************

Ya era la hora de cenar cuando Albert y Candy llegaron al salón cargando un baúl.  
— ¡William Albert Andrew! Ese baúl está lleno de polvo y lo traes aquí... ¡Llevará siglos sin ver un plumero!  
— Lo hemos limpiado lo mejor que hemos podido Alice. Pero no queríamos que se ensuciase lo que hay dentro, ayudanos.  
— ¡Pero de dónde habéis sacado esto! No los había visto. Dejemos esto aquí y saca el baúl fuera. Los trajes de Romeo y Julieta ¡Son preciosos!  
— Tía Alice, es un secreto. El jueves acompañaremos a las chicas y a mis primos, pero no diremos nada de nuestros disfraces. Hay que ajustar el mío.  
— Si ya veo... mañana llamaré al modisto y que lo ajuste a tu medida, y el de Albert... no habrá problemas su anterior dueña era tan alto como él.  
— Y tu tía Alice que disfraz usarás.  
— Hija mía a mi edad, disfrutaré viéndolos a todos solo llevaré un antifaz. Ahora a cenar que está preparado.  
— ¡Todo salió bien con tus reuniones Will!  
— Si, Alice. A la rectora le quedó muy claro que no aceptaré ningún desaire con Candy.  
— ¿Te reconoció?  
— Si, en cuanto llegué, no esperaba que fuera yo quien asistiría. Espero que la cambien pronto... ya lleva muchas generaciones de Andrew bajo su rectorado. En cuanto a la tía Elroy, está muy avergonzada y me contó algo curioso.  
— ¿Curioso? - Soltaron al unísono Candy y Alice  
— Sí, que Neil fue esta mañana a contarle todo y que no sabía que tramaba su hermana. En fin, parece que se a dado cuenta de las intenciones de Sara y Eliza.  
— Espero que sea así. ¿Y asistirá Elroy al festival?  
— Tiene una cena con el gobernador... así que no hay nada que preocuparse.  
Siguieron hablando de lo ocurrido dirán el día y Candy de su conversación con sus amigas... No había nada de que preocuparse, sólo ellas y Olivier sabían que ellos eran novios y guardarían el secreto. Acabada la cena, Albert se fue a ver los documentos del día mientras Candi y Alice llevaban los disfraces a otra habitación, para tenerlo preparado para el día siguiente.

Ya en su casa Albert recordaba otra conversación... Al subir al auto cuando salió del colegio se topó frente a frente con Terry... Tenía que darle una explicación, sabía que Terry era un caballero digno de su confianza y podía decirle su secreto, no podía mentirle ni evadirlo, no llevaban mucho tiempo de amigos perto sabía que era un hombre leal y que en cierta forma lo comprendería ya que él también estaba en una situación parecida... el hijo rebelde del Duque y el rebelde patriarca de su clan. Y así fue... entre Terry y Albert se estrecharon más los lazos de amistad.

Continuará…

 **Mis queridas amigas, mil disculpas por el retraso pero he tenido fallos técnicos** **desgraciadamente los capítulos los tenía en la Tablet y esta se me rompió ayer… este capítulo lo he podido subir hoy por que lo tengo en el Foro Rosa, ya buscaré como subir lo siguientes mientras me arreglan la Tablet o puedan sacarme los archivos que están en el dispositivo (ya que algunos no lo estaban en la tarjeta sd).**

 **También como se habrán dado cuenta ya aparecen registrados todos vuestros reviews… Un beso a todas y gracias por su paciencia.**

 **Y mil gracias a todas por sus reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14

Mis queridas amigas, lamento muchísimo la tardanza de este capítulo pero se me complicaron mucho las cosas, al final perdí todos los archivos, así que tuve que escribir todo nuevamente y como siempre pasa en estos casos he cambiado muchas cosas y he añadido más personajes (me dio un poco de pena dejar a Terry solo en el festival, y como algunas me pidieron que le diera una linda chica… Así lo hice jejeje). Otro punto que quiero aclarar respecto a los disfraces de Albert y Candy, estos fueron seleccionados y elegidos por las lectoras de la "Guerra Florida" cuando les pedí su opinión, quedando claro que usarían los que le regaló Albert ya que por algún motivo él los habría elegido (Gracias querida Blackcat). El capítulo salió súper largo, así que lo fraccioné para que no se cansaran, así que en cuanto lo pidan subo el siguiente. Un saludo a todas y ya las dejo leer…

 **NUESTRO AMOR... LO DESCUBRIMOS EN LONDRES**

 **BY NERCKKA**

 **CAPÍTULO 14**

Candy estaba ya un poco aburrida en la casa de la tía Alice en Londres, justo cuando se iba con Albert a buscar a sus amigas tuvo que llegar el dichoso modisto para los últimos detalles de su traje de Julieta… Y Albert se tuvo que ir solo.

-¿Tía no crees que Albert está tardando mucho?

-No, no lo creo, además hasta que se junten todos. No te impacientes Candy, estarán todo el día juntos… Estarán todos tan ocupados de sus trajes que no los molestarán – Dice Alice con picardía haciendo sonrojar a Candy

\- ¡Han llamado a la puerta, ya están aquí! Comenta rápidamente Candy para cambiar el tema…

\- Albert no necesita llamar, creo que tenemos visitas.

Y así fue, ya que el mayordomo llegó acompañado de una joven y guapa señorita, era un poco mayor que Candy.

\- Señorita Alice, Lady Scarlett Wellington a venido a saludarla.

\- ¡Alice, cuanto tiempo, en cuanto supe que estaba en su casa he venido a verla! Le dice la joven al mismo tiempo de abrazarla con mucho cariño.

\- Scarlett que sorpresa ¿Desde cuando estás en Londres, aún te hacia en el colegio de Suiza? Pero mira qué hermosa estás, tu abuela estaría orgullosa de ti. Ven que te presento a mi sobrina Candice Andrew.

\- ¡Encantada Candice! Puedes decirme Scarlett, el mayordomo de Alice es muy estricto con el protocolo... pero entre amigas soy simplemente Scarlett. Tienes una suerte de tener por tía a Alice, es una mujer maravillosa.

\- Gracias Scarlett, puede decirme Candy y tienes razón tía Alice es la mejor tía del mundo. Dice abrazando a su tía muy emocionada al recordar su apoyo en el colegio.

\- ¡Sois unas exageradas! Pero ven esperamos a William que no tardará en llegar con mis otros sobrinos... se irán de compras para el festival del Colegio san Pablo donde estudian.

\- Qué suerte ¿será de disfraces?

\- Sí, te gustaría venir... Ahora conocerás a mis primos a amigas, ya verás que lo pasaremos muy bien y también irá tía Alice. Creo que Archie aún no tiene pareja... Te presentaré a mi primo haremos un buen grupo.

\- ¡Me encantaría! Pero no estoy sola, ha venido mi prima Alexia con nosotros, mi padre a tenido que venir por motivos del parlamento y como quedaba poco para terminar el curso nos ha acompañado mi prima.

\- No creo que halla problemas con eso ¿verdad Candy? dice tía Alice.

\- No para nada, además entre más, más nos divertiremos... Por tu prima no te preocupes, iremos muchos y no estará sola.

En el Real colegio San Pablo, Albert estaba en un dilema... Entre las chicas, Olivier, Stear y Archie

\- El auto es grande, pero no podemos subir todos... Además falta Candy, tendremos que organizarnos e ir en grupos.

\- Archie y yo nos vamos en un coche de alquiler... Puede que la tía Alice nos deje su auto, yo también se conducir. Además he fabr... Pero Stear no pudo terminar ya que el toque de un claxon lo interrumpió

\- ¡Hola Albert! ¿Algún problema? - Pregunta Terry al ver a todo el grupo fuera del colegio discutiendo algo...

\- No Terry, problema no, sólo nos estamos organizando... Vamos a buscar a Candy, los chicos se irán en un coche de alquiler

\- ¿Van a casa de Lady Alice Sutherland? Si quieren los puedo acercar, el Duque me ha mandado a llamar y es temprano aún.

Albert sonrío ante la pobre escusa de su amigo... que escapaba de su padre, como él de los mandatos de su tía Elroy, cada vez que podía...

\- Gracias Terry, no tardaremos mucho. Bien chicos, nos vamos o estarán todas las tiendas llenas...

Albert sabía de las diferencias que tenían Terry y su sobrino, así que dispuso que Olivier y Stear se fueran con Terry y él llevaría a las chicas y Archie, además quería hablar con Elena y Patty sobre la sorpresa que quería prepararle a Candy para ese día.

Candy, tía Alice y Scarlett estaban muy entretenidas hablando de las futuras vacaciones, su nueva amiga era muy agradable y como Elena tenía una elegancia natural.

Scarlett conocía a Albert de verlo alguna vez de pequeña en casa de Alice, pero no sabía si tenían algún parentesco o era hijo de alguna amiga, Alice era muy conocida y querida en el circulo de las amistades de su abuela y siempre había gente en su casa de Londres, que era donde la podían ver y saludar sus amistades. A Alice le gustaba viajar y lo mismo un día estaba en Londres que en Suiza, Escocia o se perdía por largas temporadas en Europa.

Albert y el grupo llegó a su destino sin mayores contratiempos, tanto Elena como Patty e incluso Archie estaban entusiasmados con la sorpresa para Candy... Y aunque las chicas sabían el por qué Albert se comportaba así a Archie no se le pasó por la cabeza más que Candy tenía buenos amigos y todos querían que fuera feliz y nada mejor que disfrutar ese día con ella entre tan buenos amigos.

Albert se quedó hablando afuera un momento con Terry mientras todo el grupo entraba a buscar a Candy, ya habían pasado muchos días y entre los que la querían notaban mucho su ausencia.

\- Muy buenos días tía Alice - dice Archie sin dar tiempo a que el mayordomo los anunciara.

\- Archie, Stear, Elena, Patricia entren aquí está Candy esperándolos con mucha impaciencia...

\- ¡Tía Alice!

-jajajajajaja Pues ven a dar un abrazo a tu primo favorito, espero que ya vuelvas al colegio Stear tiene un nuevo invento para probar... y bien sabes que yo no seré su conejillo de indias

En ese momento Lady Scarlett se levanta y le dice a Candy entre risas

\- Parece que el único interés que tiene tu primo para que vuelvas al colegio es para librarlo de su hermano... Con lo bien que me has hablado de él.

\- ¿¡Scarlett!?¿Qué haces en Londres?

\- ¡Elena, creí que estabas en Escocia! Pensaba ir a verte en unas semanas ¡Qué alegría me has dado!

\- Estoy estudiando aquí, ven que te presento a mis amigos. A Candy ya la conoces, es un encanto al igual que Patty, y los primos de Candy, Stear y Archie ella es Lady Scarlett Wellington una muy buena amiga que conocí en Suiza.

\- Encantados de conocerlos, Candy ya me ha hablado de ustedes espero que seamos amigos... y también Candy me ha invitado al festival.

\- Si chicos y le he dicho que a ti Archie no te importaría que fuera tu pareja en el baile ¿verdad? Así le borras la mala impresión que le has dado - comenta Candy entre risas -

— Muy bien elegante, serás la envidia de muchos al tener como pareja en el festival a la Duquesa de Wellington. Dijo Terry al entrar con Albert al salón para saludar a Alice. Y acercándose a Alice, como todo un caballero que era tomó su mano y la besó.

—Lady Alice Sutherland Es un honor volver a verla. Y volviéndose hacia Scarlett, le dijo: Duquesa es un placer saludarla.

— Terry, no cambias eres el mismo de siempre... burlándote así de todos.

— Jajajaja Parece que Scarlett te conoce bien Terry. ¿Vienes con nosotros?

— Pecosa ya hablaremos, de momento he venido a dejar a tus amigos

— Joven Granchester, bienvenido. Podría ir con ellos, lo pasarán bien y luego vienen todos a comer aquí.

— Gracias Lady Alice, pero el Duque me espera y debo ser puntual. Le agradezco su invitación.

— Terry ¿Con quien irás al festival? -Pregunta curiosa como siempre Candy-

— Yo nunca voy al festival Pecosa, me aburro enormemente en esas reuniones

— Pero esta vez no estarás sólo ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? Lo pasarás bien ya verás... seguro que no te faltará pareja para el baile. -Comenta Candy con picardía, mientras Alice y Scarlett se reían pues se dieron cuenta que le querría que fuera con Alexia.

— Terry, no veo razón para que no te unas a nuestro grupo además ¿Qué harás ese día? ¿No creo que quieras acompañar al Duque a la fiesta del Gobernador?

— ¡Albert, no me amargues la tarde! Está bien, iré con ustedes, por lo menos tendré una escusa para no asistir con el Duque a la fiesta del Gobernador.

— ¡Bien entonces tu pareja será Alexia! Y ya estamos todos

—¿Qué? No, dije que iría pero no que iba a ser pareja con alguien ¡Candy eso no!

— Anda Terry, no vas a estar sólo... Además piensa que así Eliza te dejará tranquilo al ver que tienes pareja, sabes que es capaz de darte la lata todo el día.

— ¡Ves Terry, Stear tiene razón! Además Alexia es prima de Scarlett y al ver que ella es noble también no sé acercará.

— Se cómo quitarme a Eliza de encima, pero esta bien iré con ella. Si me disculpa Lady Alice, me tengo que marchar. Duquesa. Nos vemos en el colegio chicos. Pecosa me las vas a pagar... ¿Albert puedo hablar contigo?

— Si, te acompaño.

— ¿Qué pasa Terry?

— ¿Irán todos bien disfrazados? Pienso que Eliza puede tramar algo y sería bueno que no reconociera a Candy.

— Ella llevará una peluca pelirroja y un antifaz

— Bien, procura que no se lo quite, Alexia también es pelirroja y pecosa... que los demás también lleven pelucas, incluidos tú y tus sobrinos, yo también llevare una y el antifaz que cubra mucho, trataremos de despistarla.

— Te veo muy preocupado por Eliza ¿Por qué crees que tramará algo? ¿La has oído hablar con alguien?

— A ella no, pero el otro día oí a Neil hablar con la hija del Doctor Giménez diciendo que no entendía por qué su hermana no podía dejar tranquila a Candy... Y que él no iba a entrar más en su juego. Por eso pienso que es mejor que no sepa quién es Candy y la confunda.

— Tienes razón... Pero no estaremos mucho tiempo en el festival, he hablado con las chicas y con Archie, tengo una sorpresa para Candy ese día así que también cuento contigo. ¿Quieres que escriba a tu padre para decirle que si puedes pasar el día con mis sobrinos? Los chicos a penas me conocen y si estás tú será más fácil hablar con ellos.

— Amigo si me libras de este día de la casa del Duque de ver a la amargada su esposa, te lo agradecería toda la vida. Pero no creas que soy amigo de tus sobrinos, con Stear no tengo problemas pero con el elegante...

— Bien, eso ya lo sé. Entonces enviaré un telegrama y te esperamos en la tienda de disfraces... Seguro que Candy llevará a Alexia jajajaja

— Tu novia Albert siempre termina saliéndose con la suya... Me voy o llegaré tarde, estaré esperando ese telegrama.

—¡No entiendo porqué tía Alice no ha dejado que conduzca el auto, el chófer no sabe más que yo! -Se quejaba Stear al ver como el chófer se quedaba esperando a que terminaran de comprar para llevarlos nuevamente a casa de la tía Alice.

— Stear, no querrás que ese hermoso vehículo termine en el fondo del Támesis ¡Contigo hay que estar preparado para terminar al fondo del agua y Patty no sabe nadar!

— ¡Candy, no me digas que le has contado a la tía...! Ya no siguió al ver la cara de triunfo y picardía que le dio su prima mientras reía y contagiaba a todo el grupo.

— Candy tienes unos primos únicos, yo con Alexia no me río tanto. Hacéis un buen grupo.

—Son los mejores primos del mundo Scarlett ya verás y seguro que con Alexia también lo pasas muy bien.

—Cambiando de tema chicos ¿Cómo serán las los disfraces? ¿Algún patrón en común o libres? ¿En parejas o individuales?

— Eso como quiera Lady Scarlett, la única condición es llevar todos peluca y un antifaz que cubra bien el rostro.

— Albert por favor, nada de Lady ni títulos ahora aquí todos somos amigos y por mi prima también lo dijo aunque no haya podido venir en esta ocasión, a ella no le gusta presumir de títulos aunque herede dos por parte de unos familiares de su madre que murieron hace muchos años, y en confianza les pido que sólo le digan Alexia se molesta mucho si la tratan con protocolo, es como Terry y para nada le gusta que tengan preferencias con ella.

— Scarlett, me quitas un peso de encima si Terry y Alexia se parecen tanto creo que harán una buena pareja.

— Si, son igual de rebeldes Candy a mi tío le da más de un disgusto... jajaja. Entonces Archie serías tan caballero que me complacerías en un disfraz que siempre he querido llevar.

— Puedes llevar lo que gustes Scarlett.

— Chicos mi disfraz es una sorpresa, así que vamos Archie a buscarlo.

Ante la mirada atónita de Archie al ser mandado tan sutilmente por su hermosa compañera, Elena vio una alternativa para dejar a Candy y Albert solos un momento.

— ¡Qué buena idea Scarlett! Busquemos nuestros disfraces en pareja, así será una sorpresa para todos.

— Creo que llegamos justo a tiempo para dividirnos de las personas que te iba a presentar Alexia.

— ¡Terry! Gritaron todos a una, pero Scarlett era la más asombrada de todas.

— ¡Alexia! Qué haces con Terry ¿Creí que habías salido con mi tío y papá.

— Muchas preguntas Duquesa de Wellington, Sólo le diré que su prima estaba muy aburrida acompañando a su padre y a su tío en el castillo de mi padre... y como sabía que estaban aquí le he pedido que me acompañará y de paso le contaba que por decisión de su prima y de una amiga será mi compañera en el festival.

Albert, Candy, Olivier, Elena, Patricia, Stear y Archie les presento a Milady Alexia Catherine Elizabeth Aramita Lutgarda Duquesa de Beautfort y Marquesa de Anglesey.

— Milord quiere dejarse de ceremonias tontas si no quieres que nombre tus ridículos nombres que nadie conoce? Encantada y simplemente decirme Alexia, Terry no tiene nada mejor que hacer que poner en ridículo a todo el mundo, ya lo conocen.

—¿Cómo que poner en ridículo, simplemente te estaba presentando? ¡Candy! Sabes que Alexia se parece mucho a ti... también es una mona pecosa, propondré hacer un concurso en el Festival de quien tarda menos de cruzar los jardines sobre los árboles...

— Terry Granchester eres un maleducado, menos mal que todos te conocen. Te compadezco Alexia, será mejor que busquemos los disfraces o no quedará ninguno.

— Gracias Candy y no te preocupes, que bien sabemos que él es un mono aristócrata y arrogante que tampoco lo haría más en la carrera... Hace años que no veía a Terry pero creo que lo conozco y puedo controlarlo... Vamos por nuestros disfraces aspirante a Duque ¡Espero que te sepas comportar!

Todos reían de las palabras de su nueva amiga, era muy agradable y hermosa, de rizada melena pelirroja, grandes ojos verdes y muy pecosa no muy alta pero esbelta, elegante y con el porte que le daba su cuna noble. A diferencia de Scarlett ella no estudió en Suiza, si no que fue educada por los mejores profesores privados de la época. Tenía una nobleza natural como su prima y caía bien en cualquier ambiente, de momento todos estaban encantados con ella.

Cada uno se fue por su camino, Albert y Candy al igual que Olivier y Elena que ya tenían sus disfraces dedicaron esa mañana en dar un agradable paseo y hablar... ambas parejas tenían mucho que hablar. Olivier y Elena tenían un tema pendiente y aprovecharon bien esa mañana para aclarar sus puntos de vista.

El día había sido agotador, después de las comprar fueron todos a la casa de la tía Alice, parecía como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida cada uno se fue adaptando al grupo y aunque Terry era el más rebelde no tardó en darse cuenta que estaba rodeado de gente sincera, con Albert y Candy había empezado a romper ese caparazón que lo hacía separarse de los demás y ahora rodeado de ellos se sentía más lleno en sí mismo, algo había cambiado o estaba empezando a cambiar en su interior...

Por fin llegó el ansiado Domingo, era tanta la emoción de ese día que a Candy se le pasó por alto la fecha de ese día... Aunque a los demás no.

Aquel día muy temprano en la Casa de Alice de Sutherland llegó un nuevo personaje para saludar en ese día tan especial a Candy. Ya estaban todos preparados esperando que bajara Candy... Nuevamente se durmió tras dormirse tarde de pura emoción recordando esa mañana junto a Albert escapando de sus primos cada vez que los veían cerca.

— Iré por ella... no creo que tarde mucho.

— Alice, con Candy nunca se sabe... ella es una dormilona.

— Jajaja No seas así Albert, no quería dejar en evidencia a mi sobrina favorita frente a mi invitado. Iré a despertar a ese ángel.

— Recuerdo que mi hijo siempre la nombraba así.

Alice no esperaba encontrar a Candy despierta, pero así fue. Al llamar a la puerta no le contestó pero no porque estuviese durmiendo sino por que estaba contemplando extasiada una "Dulce Candy" que habían dejado en su mesa.

— Hija ¿Qué sucede, te encuentras bien? ¡Candy!

Candy con lágrimas en sus ojos abrazo a su tía y le dijo: — Tía Alice, no recordaba que hoy era mi cumpleaños y al ver esa "Dulce Candy"... Recordé cuando Anthony me dio este día para celebrarlo, fue cuando abrió la primera "Dulce Candy" ¿Cómo llegó esta rosa a Londres tía?

— William la trajo, dijo que quería que también las rosas de su sobrino estuviesen aquí en Londres junto con las de su hermana. La ha estado cuidando mucho, está en la casa de su abuelo en el invernadero. Ven termina de vestirte, tenemos que bajar que hay alguien especial que te quiere saludar.

— ¿Ya está Albert? ¡Tengo que darle las gracias!

— Si, ya está Albert y alguien más, así que a darse prisa que te esperan.

Tía Alice la ayudó a vestirse... Ella le había comprado un hermoso vestido primaveral para ese día, estaba radiante y era realmente feliz ¿Qué más podía pedir? Ahora tenía una familia, Albert la amaba, tía Alice era como una Madre y sus amigos eran los mejores. Sólo faltaba su querida Annie, pero ya se verían cuando volviera a América, deseaba de todo corazón que fuese tan feliz como ella...

— Estás preciosa Candy... Will tendrá que contenerse y recordar que tiene invitados, ya quiero ver yo como actúa jajajaja

— Tía, le diré que fue obra tuya. Gracias por el regalo lástima que no lo pueda usar todo el día... Es bellísimo tía Alice. - Y abrazando nuevamente.

Mientras en el colegio muy temprano un pequeño grupo de nuevos amigos se estaban organizando.

— ¡Olivier, Terry más despacio o nos van a descubrir!

— ¿Señoritas creéis que es fácil llevar éstas mesas hasta la segunda colina de Ponny?

— Terry tiene razón Elena, el camino es largo, tú y Patty vigilen que no nos vean ¿Dónde estarán Stear y Archie?

— Pierde cuidado Olivier... Stear estará preparando algún invento y Archie seguro que aún no termina de acicalarse...

Todos se reían de las ocurrencias de Terry, ya que bien sabían por Candy que sus primos eran así.

— Ríanse... Archie vendrá tan arreglado como si fuera al baile con Scarlett. Ya estamos lejos y estos árboles nos ocultan descansemos un poco, ustedes también estarán cansadas de llevar ese peso... ¡Estos hermanos me van a oír! ¡Tendré que ir por ellos!

— Tómalo por el lado positivo Terry, así lo organizamos a nuestro gusto y no discutirás con Archie.

— Patty tiene razón Terry, así que vamos a darnos prisa y así nos falta alguna mesa más les toca a ellos.

Tardaron más en calzar la mesa que otra cosa debido a la inestabilidad del suelo, pero terminado eso todo lo demás fue rápido, manteles, servilletas, cubiertos, vasos... Las chicas habían pensado en todo, ahora faltaba lo más difícil, pero aún era pronto para traer la comida. Eso les tocaría a los Cornwell como castigo...

— ¡Stear cuanto te falta! Tú y tus sorpresas.

— Aún es pronto Archie, además sin esto no puede haber fiesta, es importante, ven a ayudarme.

Los ojos de Archie se abrieron como platos al ver como salía su hermano de la habitación, rodeado de globos con un aparato muy raro lleno de engranajes. A Archie no le quedó más que ayudar... Sabía que las ideas de su hermano nunca terminaban bien, pero a Candy le gustaban y por ella lo hacía.

Cuando llegaron a la colina ya estaba todo preparado, sin más Stear pidió disculpas ya que estaba muy ocupado en el maravilloso regalo de Candy, las chicas estaban admiradas con el aparatoso artefacto de Stear. Para ellas era mas sencillo colocar los globos en el árbol, pero bueno era una idea de Stear y a Candy le haría ilusión, así que no hubo más comentarios. Eso sí, quedó claro que a ellos les tocaba traer lo más difícil de la sorpresa.

Candy bajaba nerviosa, quería ver Albert y darle las gracias por ese hermoso detalle de traer una Dulce Candy, Albert era tan especial y la conocía tan bien, que cada nuevo detalle la hacía sentir cada vez más amada por él... No creía merecer tanto, junto a él se sentía completa y feliz.

— Candy, la persona que está con Will es alguien muy especial y te quiere mucho.

— ¿Estoy nerviosa, lo conozco?

— Personalmente creo que no, pero seguro que has oído hablar de él, sé que conocías a su hijo y él le hablaba continuamente de ti. Ven, Will te lo presentará.

Al abrir la puerta lo primero que vio Candy fue a su amado príncipe, estaba realmente bello con ese brillo en sus ojos cada vez que la miraba, y esa sonrisa hacia que le temblaran las piernas. Tía Alice reía en su interior, no sólo su Will se tenía que contener... Candy también ¡y vaya que lo hacía bien! Notó claramente cuando Candy se aclaró la garganta y miró hacia su invitado.

— William, me habías dicho que Candy ha cambiado mucho, pero no en lo increíblemente hermosa que está, hija mía no sabes la alegría que me da conocerte. Anthony tenía razón eres tan hermosa como su madre.

— ¿Anthony, conocía a Anthony?

— Candy, Princesa. Te presento a Vicent el padre de Anthony, mi cuñado. Y...

— ¡El padre de Anthony! ¡El capitán Brown!

Albert se acercó a Candy y la abrazó, sabía que lo que seguía era importante y más para ella que nunca había tenido una figura paterna a su lado.

— Candy, no sólo es el padre de Anthony... También es quien tiene tu custodia, Vicent es quien te adoptó.

— ¿Hija mía no me das un abrazo?

Candy miró a Albert y lo abrazó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por la emoción y sorpresa se dirigió hacía el padre de su querido Anthony ¿Quién le iba a decir que ahora él era su padre...?

Vicent la esperaba con los brazos abiertos anhelando abrazar a esa niña que tan unida estuvo a su hijo. El gran abrazo no se hizo esperar y la calidez y el amor fraternal estaban ya en el ambiente.

— Hija mía lamento no haber podido presentarme antes, hace tiempo que deseaba hacerlo pero no me ha sido posible. Pero hoy no podía dejarte sola, no llores o William se enfadará conmigo por ensombrecer los bellos ojos de su princesa.

— ¿Ya lo sabe? Pregunta Candy mientras se enjugaba sus lágrimas y miraba a Vicent.

— Claro que sí hija mía, y creó que William no ha podido hacer mejor elección.

— ¿Puedo decirle papá? Sé que nadie lo sabe, pero cuando estemos aquí entre nosotros...

— Nada me haría más feliz Candy y espero que muy pronto se pueda hacer público.

Candy volvió a abrazarlo con todo su cariño, su cumpleaños no podía ser mejor, estaba feliz y emocionada.

El desayuno transcurrió lleno de alegría y amor, Candy no pudo dejar de invitar a su padre al festival, quería estar junto a él todo el tiempo que le fuera posible, además como ella arregla todo muy rápido Vicent no tuvo problema con su disfraz, como dijo Candy nada mejor que llevar su traje de la marina ¡y listo!

Ahora faltaba algo que siempre había soñado… el baile, bailar con su príncipe, faltaba tan poco ya. Aunque éstas últimas horas se estaban haciendo eternas, por los nervios.

Creo que ahora tendré que compartir a Candy contigo… Pero te advierto cuñado que abrirá el baile conmigo.

No te preocupes William, no tengo inconveniente en ello, mientras me dejes una pieza para mi. Y recuerda que tú ya has disfrutado mucho de ella desde que estás en Londres, así que no te quejes del día de hoy.

Tía Alice no pudo dejar de reír ante la disputa de esos dos, además sabía que a Candy le esperaba una buena lista de bailarines, sus primos no iban a dejar pasar ese día seguro que Terry también querría bailar con ella al igual que Olivier… Candy era la festejada y nadie sabía que tenía novio, así que debería de bailar con todos sus amigos ¡pobre Will! Espero que mi sobrino no sea celoso, en todo caso será la ocasión perfecta para ver su temple, el futuro Patriarca demostraría muchas cosas hoy.

Caballeros, les recuerdo que Candy cumple hoy 16 años, por lo tanto no sólo la acapararán ustedes dos, tiene primos y amigos deseosos de estar con ella este día. Sólo les recuerdo eso, todos tienen pareja, pero todos bailaran con ella.

¡Tía no me lo recuerdes, bastante tengo con compartirla con Vicent hoy! Creo que no ha sido buena idea separarnos del grupo para celebrarlo en la colina.

No seas egoísta Will, ya disfrutarás de muchos días con ella en Escocia. Y cambiemos de tema que Candy viene.

Alice espero que tengas razón, Vicent está de vacaciones y por lo menos se quedará a dormir en la mansión Andrew con los chicos y la tía. Candy irá contigo, con Patty y Elena.

Y creo que Scarlett también irá con su prima Alexia… Y ahora que lo pienso ceo que se pueden quedar con nosotras.

¡Alice Sutherland! ¡No pretenderás que me quede en un hotel! Sabes muy bien que cuando voy a Escocia me quedo en tu casa ya que en la mansión Andrew no puedo si está ocupada.

Mi querido cuñado, creo que tendrás que hacerlo es esta ocasión, si quieres alquilamos una casa juntos para que no estés sólo Jajajajajajaja

Muy gracioso Vicent, ya me las arreglaré… Alice ya hablaremos…

Como quieras Will, no sé porqué te enfadas si sabes que Candy querrá estar contigo todo el día, sabes que la casa de Scarlett está muy lejos al igual que la de Elena, son amigas y creo que Candy después de todo lo que ha pasado debe de conocer más gente, piensa en Elroy cuando vea el círculo de amistades que tiene, creo que le favorece y bien sabes que ninguna de ellas es como tu sobrina Eliza.

Como quieras, voy a buscar a mi novia… sino a este paso no la veré en todo el día.

Albert sabía que su tía tenía razón y que a Candy le convenía cultivar ese tipo de amistades, pero él quería disfrutar de Candy durante el viaje y enseñarle sus lugares favoritos dónde solía ir cuando niño, y muchas cosas que tenia ya en su mente. En fin… ahora sólo veía excursiones en grupo, tendría que hablar con sus sobrinos y explicarles por lo menos que era el novio de Candy, esperaba al menos un poco de apoyo para estar con ella.

Continuará…

 **Gracias a todas por su paciencia y por sus comentarios:**

 **Carolina Mancias, Tania Lizbeth, Guest, Friditas, Chidamami, Elifffan Andrew, Stormaw, Magy, GIH, Pecas, Sayuri1707, Glenda, Locadeamor, Rixa Eve, Julia, Jane, Anfeliz, Tessa, Lady Lady, Katnnis, HaniR, Sol, Mercedes, Ross, Soadora, Candyserena20, CandyFan72, Cielo Azul A…**


	15. Chapter 15

**NUESTRO AMOR... LO DESCUBRIMOS EN LONDRES**

 **BY NERCKKA**

 **CAPÍTULO 1** **5**

Esto no me gusta Archie.

No nos queda otra Stear fue el trato, más bien el castigo por tu culpa.

¡Pero estamos robando!

Stear, estamos cambiando el orden de los alimentos, nada más. No oíste a Terry, sólo llevamos la comida de éstas mesas a otra dentro del mismo recinto, lo que nos vamos a comer aquí pero en la colina.

Sigue sin gustarme ¿y si nos descubren?

A ellos no los descubrieron llevando las mesas, así que observa bien.

Los chicos tardaron un buen rato en subir todo, no es que lo hayan hecho solos sino que le tocó lo más complicado. Los canapés aún estaban en la cocina y de paso averiguar dónde estaba guardado el helado, separar una ración para todos y esconderlos para ir por ellos cuando fuera la hora, esa era su misión sacarlo directamente de ahí sin que nadie los viera. Terry, Olivier, Elena y Patty se habían ofrecido a ayudar a la hermana Margaret para arreglar las mesas, así que para ellos fue fácil separar lo que más les gustaba para llevarlo a sus mesas. Por el pastel no había problema de eso se encargaría Albert y lo traería él.

Uno vez que todo estuvo listo, cubrieron las mesas con un gran mantel y se fueron todos a arreglar para el festival.

Poco a poco se fue llenando de color el sobrio colegio, ese día ningún uniforme saldría a ensombrecer el alegre festival. Todos querían disfrutar de ese día único del año, las flores y los carros alegóricos dónde se pasearía la reina del festival y su séquito estaba ya preparado.

Olivier y Elena vestidos con sus elegantes kilt y cubiertos con unos antifaces a juego esperaban a sus amigos para dirigirse hacia la puerta principal para recibir a Candy y al resto de invitados. A lo lejos se veía una pareja muy curiosa era Stear y Patty ambos con sus antifaces puestos a pesar de llevar sus gafas. Sus tajes eran simplemente perfectos, Stear quería ir de soldado y Patty llevaba un vestido que hacía parecer una muñeca, Elena la había ayudado a arreglarse el suave maquillaje y el apropiado peinado del disfraz y su mirada tímida hacia que resaltara aún más la dulzura de su rostro. A su lado iba Archie con un disfraz muy atrevido… Scarlett siempre había querido ir de Penélope y Archie le pareció que sería un perfecto Odiseo, belleza, porte y elegancia no le faltaba para ser el Rey de Ítaca, tuvieron suerte y aunque no estaban esos disfraces en la tienda ella supo adaptar lo que le pareció más oportuno y desde luego que no se equivocó Archie estaba impresionante...

¡Wooow chicos que bien están! No quiero ni pensar como vendrá Scarlett… Con Archie así ya me puedo imaginar como vendrá ella.

Seguro que hacen una buena pareja Elena, muy sugerente vuestro disfraz… Ulises y Penélope si no me equivoco, muy buen gusto

Gracias Olivier, pero será mejor que digas Odiseo a Scarlett le gusta más. Espero que Candy llegue pronto con los demás ya quiero comenzar la fiesta ¿saben dónde está Terry? Creí que vendría con nosotros.

Terry es todo un misterio Archie ya aparecerá, recuerda que es la primera vez que participa del festival yo no lo he visto nunca y eso que llevo años aquí. Mira ese es el auto de la señorita Alice, ya están aquí.

Si Patty son ellos ¡qué emoción! ¿Cuál será su disfraz? Lo han ocultado muy bien, hasta a Patty y a mi… y eso que somos amigas.

No la culpes Elena, que la idea fue de Scarlett además ya están aquí

¡Candy!

¡Tía Alice! Aquí estamos. ¿Stear, quien viene con ellos?

Nadie esperaba que viniese con ello un nuevo invitado, aunque con Candy todo eran improvisaciones de última hora y siempre invitaba a todo el mundo, lo raro era ver a un hombre maduro y con uniforme de la marina junto a Candy y Albert…

Puede que sea el padre de Scarlett, que desea saber con quien bailará su hija… y quiera conocerte.

Muy graciosa Elena, además fue una decisión de Candy y tía Alice…

¡Hola chicos, que gusto me da verlos!¡Qué guapos están todos! Si tuviéramos que hacer una competencia ganaríamos todos.

Candy estás preciosa, tendrás que ponerte el antifaz pronto si no quieres que te descubran por tus ojos.

En ese momento bajaron del auto Albert, tía Alice, Scarlett y el misterioso invitado con su antifaz puesto. A nadie pasó desapercibido la cara de Archie al ver a su compañera del festival… estaba realmente hermosa, su castaño cabello suelto y el delicado vestido griego que dejaba sus brazos descubiertos y en elegante cinturón que enmarcaba su esbelta figura hacían de ella una digna Penélope que aguardaba a su Odiseo, en realidad ambos hacían una linda pareja, Stear tubo que sacar a su hermano del encantamiento que le había la bella chica…

Archie respira, te están saludando.

He… Si, perdón estaba distraído. ¡Hola Señoritas, Albert! ¿Tío Vicent?

Hola Archie, Stear, señoritas, joven. Encantado

Ellas son mis amigas Patricia y Elena, el es Olivier un amigo de Albert y nuestro maestro de arte.

Olivier, no te había conocido has cambiado mucho.

Capitán Brown, me alegro de volverlo ha ver.

Muy bellas parejas tienen chicos, espero que disfrutemos mucho este día.

¿Qué haces aquí tío? ¿Tiene algún compromiso?

Estoy de vacaciones y he venido a felicitar a Candy el día de hoy, es algo que no podía pasar por alto.

¿Y dónde está Alexia? – preguntó Elena al ver que no estaba con ellos.

Ya sabes, Terry presume de ser un caballero – se adelantó a decir con mucha picardía Scarlett –y dijo que él personalmente iría a buscar a Alexia… Tanto que dicen ser unos rebeldes que no se pueden saltar el protocolo.

Jajajajajajaja – rieron todos en común

Pero no deben de tardar, como buen inglés Terry es muy puntual.

No tardaron en ver el auto del futuro Duque ambos vestidos muy graciosamente, con unos amplios sombreros de ala ancha y grandes plumajes de color…

Lo que nos faltaba… Estos son y visten como rebeldes, sólo a ellos se les ocurriría disfrazarse de corsarios

Bueno Scarlett imaginación no les falta… y por lo menos ninguno ha pensado lo mismo.

Tienes razón Candy, Ustedes de Romeo y Julieta, Elena de Escocesa con Olivier, Stear… - no pudo terminar con la llegada de su prima y Terry

Veo que ya estamos todos, señoritas están todas bellísimas ¡Candy, eres Julieta! Wooow estás… ya te contaré algo mas adelante, Albert creo que te falta algo para ser un Romeo perfecto

¡Terry! A Albert no le falta nada, está muy bien así

Si tú lo dices Pecosa…

Terry, te presento a nuestro tío Vicent – dijo Stear al ver que nadie los presentaba.

Tío, el es Terry Granchester un amigo y compañero de todos.

¿Eres el hijo de Richard, el Duque de Granchester?

¿Conoce al Duque, mi padre?

Si, fuimos condiscípulos aquí en este colegio junto con los padres de Scarlett, Alexia y mi difunta esposa. Le das recuerdos, lo iré a visitar antes de ir a Escocia.

Ahora nos vamos quiero ver todo

Candy, primero todos debemos ponernos nuestros antifaces ya saben, Eliza está pendiente de ti y no te debe de reconocer, ya les diremos cuando se lo pueden quitar.

Está bien Albert, vamos.

Cada uno se puso su antifaz y fueron en pareja hacia la recepción, Candy estaba admirada con cada cosa qué veía, todo era nuevo para ella… todo estaba muy elegante lleno de pérgolas que adornaban, daban colorido y ambientaban la fiesta.

Sin fin de parejas se veían en el festival… y más de alguna joven sin ella, ese era el caso de Eliza y su amiga, nadie le pidió que fuera su compañera en el baile, su amiga aún confiaba que ella convencería a Neil para que fuera su pareja… estaba muy equivocada, Neil estaba muy a gusto con su nueva amiga que le entregó el disfraz ideal, nunca se imaginó de ir como Marco Antonio y menos ver a Paula ataviada de Cleopatra, como bien le dijo ella no mostraría su cara ya que el casco Romano lo cubría bien y cuidaría bien de no quitárselo pues quería disfrutar de la fiesta sin ser molestado por su hermana.

Las cuatro parejas junto con tía Alice y Vicent después de recorrer el lugar y servirse unos refrescos, llegaron al salón de baile. Había muchos alumnos disfrutando ya y ellos no se hicieron esperar así que al terminar esa pieza, cada joven invitó a su pareja a la pista, sólo los adultos se quedaron para ver a los muchachos divertirse. Candy estaba muy nerviosa, recordaba el día que bailó su primer vals con Anthony y ahora bailaría con su príncipe…

¿Me concedes este baile princesa? Y luego le dice al oído: antes que Vicent me quite el honor de ésta primera pieza reclamando sus derechos de padre.

¡Albert! Sabes que no haría una cosa así.

Vamos ya están todos en la pista.

Todos los chicos estaban disfrutando con sus respectivas parejas, Archie estaba absorto con Scarlett no quería admitir que le gustaba, su forma de ser su actitud era muy diferente a Annie. Scarlett tenía una fuerte personalidad como Candy seguro que a ella tampoco le molestaría ser el conejillo de indias de su hermano. Stear le gustaba la dulzura de Patty que aunque un poco tímida en un principio era muy capaz de tener una conversación fluida con cualquier tema interesante, su inteligencia era admirable y eso no pasó por alto para el joven inventor. La verdad que Patty no se esforzó mucho para hacer un buen papel y distraer a Stear para que no molestar a Candy y Albert, y aunque fue con la lección aprendida no por eso a ella le dejó de impresionar su pareja, Stear era atento y muy educado… un poco distraído pero no le fue difícil estar con él después el primer momento de natural timidez.

Wooow Archie, Candy y Albert hacen una pareja encantadora, no te parece… se ven tan enamorados ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan de novios?

¿Novios?¿Enamorados? No, sólo son amigos desde hace mucho años, son como hermanos.

Jajajajajaja qué ingenuo mi querido Archie, unos amigos no se mirarían de ese modo. Te aseguro que son novios, además me has contado que él ha organizado la fiesta de cumpleaños de Candy, ya veremos si tengo razón. Pero creo que guardaremos el secreto creo que si no te han contado nada es por que temen algo.

¡La tía abuela! Ella jamás permitiría que se rebajara el apellido… creo que tengo que hablar con Candy.

No le arruines la fiesta, déjalos disfrutar están en una burbuja… ya habrá tiempo, además ellos mismos lo contarán en su momento, solo lo comenté por que creía que lo sabías.

Candy y Albert trataban de ser discretos pero era imposible, a su favor jugaba que con sus disfraces sólo sus amigos sabían quienes eran, pero no se daban cuenta que para ellos estaban siendo demasiado obvio con sus miradas.

Princesa estás preciosa, tengo unas ganas de raptarte… hace horas que no me das un beso.

Por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta para tomar un poco de aire fresco…

En cuanto terminemos este baile. Y nos podamos escapar de tu padre, creo que no fue una buena idea invitarlo.

Albert, como si no tuviera confianza en ti, él sabe que tú me cuidas.

Estás feliz princesa.

Mucho, en mi vida pensé que pudiera ser tan feliz y más en este día, bailar con mi príncipe es un sueño… Gracias por estar aquí y hacerme tan feliz. Te amo Albert.

Y yo a ti mi bella princesa… En cuanto pueda te rapto, Olivier y Elena nos ayudarán. – Ellos siguieron hasta que la música terminó y se fueron con su grupo.

Eliza y su amiga vagaban por todo el lugar buscando a Candy… preguntando a cuantos veían, ella no sabía que cuando se tienen verdaderos amigos estos se hacen una piña entorno a ti para protegerte de todo.

Tienen que estar por aquí, busca bien conoces a Terry así que no nos será difícil encontrarla, además ella es la única en el colegio con ese color de ojos. Maldita huérfana, te encontraré y verás que ni Terry te podrá ayudar.

Puede que esté con sus primos, podríamos buscarlos a ellos, hace un rato los vi que iban al salón de baile.

No, no creo hace tiempo el estúpido de mi hermano me contó que Archie tuvo un encuentro desagradable con él y no se llevan bien así que no puede estar con ellos si está con Terry.

¿Qué tienes pensado Eliza? Ten cuidado, tu ultimo plan no fue nada bueno.

Mi ultimo plan era perfecto, pero Neil lo estropeo por completo… ven, vamos hacia la recepción.

Hija, me concedes este baile.

¿Candy, no nos habías dicho que el capitán Brown era tu padre?

No es su padre Scarlett, pero como si lo fuera al fin y al cabo es el padre de Anthony y ellos eran novios.

¡Archie, se prudente! Si Albert es el novio de Candy no creo que le gustaría oír eso. (Le comentó Scarlett en voz baja a Archie al ver la cara un poco seria que puso Albert al oír la relación entre su novia y su sobrino, sabía que era verdad ellos no estarían juntos si su sobrino estuviera ahí)

Bueno Archie, le dijo hija por cariño por que así lo siento y -me hubiese encantado tener una hija como ella… al verla me recuerda a mi esposa y si hubiésemos tenido una hija creo que sería como Candy.

Y a mí me hubiese encantado tener un padre como usted, Sr. Brown, así que creo que no hay ningún problema si le dijo papá ¿No creen chicos? ¡Papá vamos a bailar!

Por supuesto hija, vamos.

Albert se acercó a Alice y a los chicos para ver los últimos detalles de su sorpresa, le había dicho Terry que estaba todo preparado y que esperaba que klin cuidara de todo.

Sólo falta el pastel de chocolate para Candy ¿Quién lo traerá? Preguntó curiosa Elena ya que se había enterado que ese era el favorito de su amiga.

Lo traerá George, era el único libre después de dejar a Elroy en la recepción del gobernador. Pero uno de ustedes tendrá que llevar hasta la colina.

Lady Alice, ese encargo le corresponde a sus dos sobrinos

¡Terry nuevamente! Además fue Stear el del retraso así que hermanito, te toca a ti.

No seas así Archie, por qué no vamos los cuatro él no va a dejar sola a Patty y yo quiero ir… así veo como quedó todo.

Está bien Scarlett ¿Tía a qué hora viene George?

En 20 minutos, deben irse por separados para que Candy no se dé cuenta.

Albert ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

Claro Archie, tú dirás.

Ahora no caballero, tengo ganas de bailar y no quiero perderme el próximo baile, no olvides que me debes mi refresco. Disculpa Albert, pero este no es un día para esta conversación ya tendrás tiempo Archie. Ahora volvemos.

En cuanto Vicent trajo a Candy Albert no perdió tiempo para bailar nuevamente, quería disfrutar de abrazarla mientras las melodías llevaban el compás de sus cuerpos… hacía años que no se sentía tan feliz, ésta pequeña tenía algo que lo llenaba y daba a su vida otro sentido, sólo esperaba que su tía Elroy lo entendiera, por el momento tenía el apoyo de Alice y Vicent, por ahora iba a disfrutar de su relación con ella ya con tiempo y vería con ellos como solucionar el problema que tendrían que afrontar. Miró a su novia y sin preocuparse si alguien los veía o no, la besó dulcemente, luego la abrazó y le dijo al oído

Te amo Candy, me haces muy feliz.

¡Albert! – Candy no pudo continuar, vio justo a Scarlett cuando le guiñaba el ojo… La había descubierto, pero también vio como se llevaba a Archie para distraerlo, así que le dio las gracias con una sonrisa por guardarle su secreto.

Lejos de ahí una joven pareja disfrutaba tranquilamente del baile, Paula y Neil lo estaban pasando muy bien, sobretodo él qué estaba muy contento de disfrutar el día sin la molesta compañía de su hermana y haciendo su voluntad, por fin podía ser él y eso le gustaba, decidir y no ser manipulado para llevar intrigas y ocultarse de todo el mundo. Ahora se sentía otra persona y en cierta forma él sabía que el cambio fue menos brusco por la presencia de Paula, ella era tan amable y dulce que le hacía ver las cosas de otra manera… Aquél día sería inolvidable para él, no es que fueran pareja aún ni siquiera sabía si lo serían alguna vez, pero habían comenzado una amistad sincera y sobretodo sin el influjo de su hermana.

Scarlett vamos a ver si ya a llegado George, creo que ya es hora y de camino buscamos a los demás así ya arreglamos lo que falta. ¿Has visto a Terry y a tu prima? creí que vendrían con nosotros.

No, no sé donde se han metido… habrán trepado algún árbol y estarán observando a todo el mundo para reírse de ellos… De los señoritos de la sociedad. ¿Quién es Elisa, algo oí que iría a ver que planeaba?

Una supuesta prima, se cree una Andrew pero no lo es, cuando la tía abuela se casó con su abuelo él era viudo y tenia una hija, la madre de Elisa y Neil.

Y por lo visto no quiere a Candy… Algo me contó Elena de lo que le hicieron, tú prima es bien mala no me gustaría toparme con ella, si algo planea Terry y Alexia nos lo dirán. Candy es una chica con suerte y muy querida, espero que no digas nada de ella y Albert se ven muy felices y creo que tu tío ya lo sabe…

Scarlett, no es que no me agrade Albert pero piensa en lo que dirá la tía abuela, Candy es prácticamente la heredera directa del tío abuelo William la única Andrew que lleva su apellido ¡no creas que ella aceptará esa relación con un encargado del zoológico!

Crees tú eso Archie, conozco a Albert desde hace años cada vez que voy a ver a Alice lo he visto en su casa, no estoy segura, por que nunca lo he preguntado perocreo que Albert es familia de Alice, sé que ella no tiene ningún familiar directo y por consiguiente él debe ser su heredero, Alice pertenece a una familia influyente de Escocia, no creo que Albert sea un mal partido para Candy. Así que no creo qué haya de qué preocuparse por eso.

¿Crees que son familia? Eso cambiaría mucho las cosas, pero…

Archie, no te metas. Ven vamos buscar ese delicioso pastel. Mira, ahí están Elena y Patty con los chicos, seguro y nos estarán esperando.

Candy y Albert ya solos disfrutaban de esa tarde tan romántica y especial para ambos, Vicent y Alice ya se habían ido y todos los esperaban ya en la colina para disfrutar ahora de su fiesta particular en familia.

Pequeña ¿Qué te parece si los dos desaparecemos y nos vamos ala colina un momento?

¡Me vas a dar mi sorpresa Albert!

Jajajajajaja Creí que no te acordabas ya, no me has preguntado nada en todo el día.

Ganas no me han faltado, pero te prometí qué esperaría y aunque me está costando mucho…

Entonces princesa ya no te hago esperar más, vamos – Y tomados de la mano se fueron al lugar favorito de Candy – Seguro qué klin te está esperando para felicitarte.

¿Esa es mi sorpresa?

Puede ser. Mira esto…

¿Un pañuelo?

Exacto, en cuanto crucemos esos árboles…¡A taparse los ojos princesa!

¡Noooo! Yo quiero ver, Albert sabes que soy curiosa y ya no aguantaré mucho ¡Albert, por favor!

Lo lamento pero no puede ser. Amor una sorpresa es una sorpresa y debe de durar hasta que llegue su hora. Ahora date la vuelta que te cubro esas bellas esmeralda.

A regañadientes y sin ganas tuvo que ceder, tenía a su favor que quedaba muy poco para llegar a la colina, Albert esperaba que todo estuviese ya listo, él tampoco había visto nada pero confiaba en sus sobrinos y amigos, el cariño que cada uno tenía hacia su pequeña bastaba para saber que ese día entre todos lo harían inolvidable. Al llegar cerca de la colina ya podía divisar a todos los invitados, las mesas preparadas y un gran pastel de chocolate (por un momento pensó que George se le había pasado la mano… Pero al recordar lo golosa que era Candy, seguro que repetiría más de una vez).

Todos ya estaban preparados, hasta George se quedó para felicitar a Candy, ya que aún era pronto para ir a buscar a la tía abuela de la casa del gobernador. Klin al ver a su dueña saltó desde el árbol y se fue directo a los pies de Candy.

¿Albert falta mucho? Se me está haciendo muy largo el camino. ¡Klin! Ten cuidado o te voy a pisar.

Candy se agachó para acariciar a su querida mascota y en ese momento Albert le quitó la venda, al levantarse con klin en sus brazos quedó paralizada al ver a todos sus amigos, a su padre, a tía Alice esperándola alrededor de una gran mesa muy adornada con los manjares más deliciosos que podía imaginar. Sin tiempo aún para reaccionar todos a una gritaron:

¡Sorpresa! ¡Feliz cumpleaños Candy!

Candy no pudo contener las lágrimas y se giró hacia su novio abrazándolo

Gracias Albert, es la sorpresa más maravillosa que he tenido.

Es un regalo de todos, todos queremos celebrar contigo este día. Ve, ellos también quieren felicitarte.

Cada uno de sus amigos le dio un obsequio, Vicent y Alice ya se la habían dado en el desayuno, pero sus amigos habían esperado ese momento para entregárselo.

Gracias a todos, no debieron molestarse con esta fiesta sorpresa esa ya suficiente regalo, este día no lo podré olvidar nunca.

Stear quería activar su invento en el momento que llegara Candy, pero todos le dijeron que llamarían mucho la atención y todos vendrían a ver lo que era, así que era mejor que lo dejara para el final, así nadie iría a interrumpirles la fiesta.

Sabes Candy, Eliza te está buscando entre todos los invitados. He dado una vuelta con Alexia y oímos como le preguntaba a todo el mundo por ti.

¿Y qué querrá? No tengo nada que hablar con ella Terry – comentó Candy mientras saboreaba su tercera porción de pastel-

Seguro que no será felicitarte, menos mal que estamos aquí todos muy tranquilos y lejos de ella.

Si en eso tienes razón, la vi antes de venir aquí con Terry y la vi bastante creída y no sé de qué… ¡Este pastel está delicioso! Con su permiso, me serviré otro poco

¡Alexia eres igual que golosa que Candy!

No sé que tan golosa será Candy Terry, pero el pastel de chocolate es mi perdición, si no me crees puede preguntarle a Scarlett.

También el mío Alexia y me alegra mucho, así nos molestan a las dos juntas y podemos acabarnos ese pastel sin ningún problema

Jajajajajajajajaja

Hay que ver que pareja de pecosas éstas, tienen los mismos gustos.

La celebración del cumpleaños de Candy fue muy agradable para todos, aunque Scarlett y Alexia se acababan de unir al grupo se adaptaron muy bien a el, con mayor razón en ese ambiente festivo y familiar disfrutando al máximo… hasta que Albert dio fin a la fiesta.

En media hora nos tenemos que ir y volver al festival, debemos de reunirnos antes que termine para no llamar la atención.

Así que recogieron todo lo que pudieron, ya que al día siguiente quedaron los chicos de llevar las cosas que llevaron.

Lejos de allí en la casa del gobernador también unos antiguos compañeros del Real colegio San Pablo estaban reunidos

Richard ya es tarde y me gustaría ir a recoger a Scarlett a la fiesta del colegio nos acompañas, Samuel también irá por Alexia no quiere que tu hijo salga tan tarde para llevarla a su casa. Conocemos las normas…

Los acompaño, me ha alegrado mucho ver a nuestros hijos juntos, jamás pensé que Terrence invitara a Alexia al festival... Espero que esto traiga buenas noticias, veo que mi hijo ahora tiene buenas amistades de hecho es también muy amigo de los sobrinos de Sir William Andrew.

En cuanto aparcaron los carruajes en el colegio vieron algo muy curioso, tras una leve explosión una enorme cantidad de globos de muchos colores volando por el cielo… aunque no duró mucho ya que estos de desinflaron rápidamente y se esparcieron por todo el colegio.

Vaya en nuestra época no había nada por el estilo, la rectora se va adaptando a los tiempos…

Eso parece, entremos que tardaremos un poco en encontrar a los chicos.

Mientras Eliza y Luisa aún no dejaban de buscar a Candy y Terry entre el gentío.

Eliza hemos estado todo el día buscándolos, estás segura que están en la fiesta yo ya estoy cansada de buscarlos y creo que mejor me voy a disfrutar antes que se acabe

¡Ahí, ahí están, los ves! Te dije que vendrían juntos.

¿Cómo sabes que son ellos? Eliza ya hemos perdido mucho el tiempo.

Archie, reconocí la voz de Archie y lo nombró, no escuchaste.

No, no escuché nada. Ahí hay mucha gente, por lo menos son cinco parejas

Si, pero mira la pareja de la derecha. ¡Él es Terry y ella debe de ser la maldita huérfana!

Si, cree que nos engañaría con esa peluca pero sus ojos son inconfundible. ¿Qué harás?

Ven nos acercaremos y ya verás.

Ten cuidado Elisa, hay mucha gente.

Creo que es nuestro día de suerte Luisa, mira quien viene por ahí

¡El Duque de Granchester!

Parece que las cosas saldrán mejor de lo que esperábamos, veremos qué dice cuando vea a su hijo con una huérfana del Hogar de Ponny.Sígueme.

¡Duque de Granchester! ¿Busca a Terry?

Si señorita ¿Sabe dónde está?

Si por su puesto, no está lejos y por cierto será una verdadera sorpresa para usted saber con quien está.

Y así Elisa llevó al Duque y sus acompañantes hacia Terry, ella se sentía muy segura, desde luego una verdadera heroína para salvar a heredero de las garras de una huérfana oportunista…

Si me permite Duque de Granchester le avisaré que usted está aquí.

Terry mira que sorpresa te tengo ¿Qué dirá tu padre el Duque de Granchester si sabe que has venido al baile con una mugrosa huérfana indigna de estar aquí entre

¡Pero como se atreve a llamar a mi hija mugrosa huérfana! Richard ¿Qué significa esto?

Señor, no sé donde estará su hija pero quien está con Terry en una vulgar huérfana del Hogar de Ponny.

En ese momento Alexia le da una bofetada a Eliza y quitándose el antifaz le dice:

Te prohíbo que hables así de mis amigas y no la insultarás en mi presencia.

Señorita esté insulto a mi hija la Duquesa de Beautfort y Marquesa de Anglesey lo pagará muy caro.

¿Duquesa… Marquesa? ¡Pero si Terry estaba con Candy!

Me temo que no Eliza, de hecho fui a buscar personalmente a Alexia a su casa para que me acompañara al festival.

Así es señorita, así que pido una disculpa de inmediata hacia mi hija.

No padre a mi no, se disculpará con mi amiga, es a ella a la que ha insultado además no creo que a sir William le agrade la forma en que ha tratado a su hija ¿No crees Terry?

Si, ven están aquí. Chicos tenemos visita. Antes que nada permítanme presentarlos.

¿Richard, Thomas, Samuel?

¡Vicent Brown!

Entre abrazos los antiguos compañeros se saludaron sin importar que estuvieran acompañados

Han venido al festival a ver a sus hijos, pues están muy bien y nos hemos divertido mucho, les presento a mis sobrinos a Lady Alice de Sutherland ya la conocen, ellos son Alister y Archibald Cornwell, Candice Andrew…

Cuanto tiempo Lady Alice me alegra de saludarla, encantado chicos.

Y así uno a uno se presentaron ante los padres de sus amigos descubriendo al fin sus rostros, Eliza al ver a su tío no perdió tiempo para pedir indulgencia hacia su confusión.

Tío Vicent, cuanto me alegra verte

¿Es tu sobrina Vicent?

Bueno no una sobrina directa, pero es del clan de mi difunta esposa ¿Qué sucede?

Qué ha insultado a Alexia de una forma vergonzosa.

Tío fue una confusión no sabía que era ella, si no jamás le habría dicho eso.

Bueno Capitán Brown en cierta forma el insulto no iba hacia a mi, sino para Candy así que creo que lo que debe hacer es disculparse con ella por las cosas que ha dicho.

¡Eso nunca! No he dicho nada que no fuera cierto, ella no es más que una oportunista huérfana qué los tiene a todos embrujados, si el tío abuelo supiese quien es en realidad hace tiempo que habría anulado esa estúpida adopción.

Ante tales acusaciones Albert ya no pudo aguantarse más y aunque Candy trataba de impedirlo

Estúpida eres tú Eliza Leagan ¿Quién te crees que eres?

Albert por favor no te metas, no quiero que tengas problemas con la tía abuela.

Candy no puedo, deja qué se va a enterar de una vez no me importa lo que diga la tía.

Albert, yo me encargo. No eres tú quien decide eso Eliza y siendo yo en este momento el mayor de la familia y por consiguiente quien puede en estos momentos hacerse cargo de los asuntos de la SEÑORITA ANDREW como si fuese su tutor exijo que te disculpes con ella.

Tío Vicent no hace falta, de verdad no es necesario. Con que se disculpe con Alexia es suficiente, yo…

No Candy ella tendrá que aprender de una vez que no puede tratar a la gente a su antojo, ni mucho menos insultar a nadie. Eliza todos te queremos escuchar, creo que no querrás saber las consecuencias que traería esto cuando se entere William ¿verdad?

Duquesa espero me disculpe por mi confusión y… y… Candy…

No Eliza, creo que aunque Candy no tenga títulos nobiliarios…deberías nombrarla como señorita Candy White Andrew.

¡Archie!

Candy, así como se disculpó con Alexia lo debe de hacer contigo.

¡Esto me las pagarás Archie! Y el tío abuelo y la tía abuela se enterarán de esto, y escúchame bien huérfana no pararé hasta que te vea fuera de mi familia.

Y abriéndose paso entre la gente se fue junto con su amiga.

-Eliza te dije que no era buena idea, ahora lo qué te faltaba ¡tener problemas con un Duque!

Con el Duque y su hija ya me disculpé, no hay nada que puedan decirme… ¡Me voy a mi habitación y no me molestes!

Estaba más que furiosa jamás pensó que le sucedería algo así, primero el error de Neil y ahora esto, no podía creer que hubiese confundido a la huérfana con esa amiga de Terry.

Mil disculpas por el mal rato Samuel, me temo que Eliza no tiene muy buenos modales, hablaré con su padre de esto. Richard y Thomas de verdad lo lamento.

No te preocupes, el mal rato creo que lo pasó Alexia y la señorita Andrew.

No se preocupe por mi señor, ya conozco a Eliza y sé que no le agrado, ha sido Alexia quien se llevó lo peor.

Candy, no digas eso la verdad es que fue divertido verle la cara cuando mi padre le dijo quien era jajajajaja, fue una lastima que ustedes no estuviesen ahí.

Todos a una se rieron ante las palabras de Alexia, tanto ella como Terry sabían que por el parecido los ojos podía confundirla pero nunca creyó que fuese tan grande el odio que Eliza le tenía a su nueva amiga, y ahora se alegraba de que por lo menos la confusión sirvió para poner en ridículo a esa presumida. Apartados del grupo se encontraban Albert y su fiel asistente hablando del tema…

George arregla todos los papeles, a esto hay que ponerle fin de una vez por todas.

Me encargaré de ello, y también me encargará de informar a la señora Elroy del comportamiento de su sobrina delante de la nobleza Inglesa.

También se lo diré yo, hablaré con ella esta semana. Gracias George, vamos con los demás ya es tarde.

Continuará…

Me tardé en subir el capítulo por que participé en un reto fic y tuve que escribir para entregarlo el domingo (último día para presentarlo), lo subiré en cuanto pueda aquí.

 **Gracias a todas por sus comentarios:**

 **Tania Lizbet, Guest, Glenda, Carolina Mancias, Guest, Anochecer1708, Stormaw, Gina Riquelme, Paulajoaqui, Josie, Mercedes, Sol, Xandra, CandyFan72, Yessi, Friditas, Sayuri1707, Silvia gc, Gabriela y las que leen en silencio.**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Nuestro amor… lo descubrimos en Londres**

 **By Nerckka Andrew**

 **Capítulo 16**

Todos llegaron cansados a la casa de la tía Alice, el día había sido agotador pero habían disfrutado mucho del cumpleaños y el festival, el episodio de Eliza fue olvidado después de un rato, ya que el padre de Terry y de las chicas al enterarse que estaban celebrando el cumpleaños de Candy, no quisieron hablar más del tema en ese momento, eso sí quedaron de acuerdo para ir a visitar a la señora Elroy y hablarle de la mala educación de su sobrina, ya que aunque se hubiese confundido no era de una señorita de su rango tratar a alguien así. Lo peor se lo iba a llevar George ya que tendría que dar la noticia a la tía abuela.

\- Candy amor despierta, ya hemos llegado.

\- ¿Albert, me dormí?

\- Si dormilona, ven que ya es tarde. Mañana tengo asuntos que arreglar y no vendré a desayunar contigo, nos veremos a la hora de comer. Sujétate que te llevo a tu habitación.

\- Albert puedo ir sola bájame jajajaja, corazón estarás cansado.

\- No tanto como para llevar a mi princesa a su habitación.

\- Albert ¿hablarás con la tía mañana de Eliza? Sabes que ella es así, que así la crió Sara y que en el fondo no es su culpa…

\- Candy, eso no la disculpa, independientemente de lo que ella piense de ti, debe tener educación, soy consciente que no le puedes caer bien a todo el mundo, pero no por eso tenemos el derecho de tratarlos mal, ni humillarlos, el trato que tiene Eliza hacia ti es enfermizo y déspota, y yo no lo voy a tolerar y nadie de la familia. Además prefiero que se entere por mi y no por el padre de Alexia, la tía mira mucho el nombre de la familia, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, así que es mejor que sea yo quien se lo diga. Me entiendes.

\- Si Albert, pero aún así…

\- Tranquila Amor, ahora descansa y sueña conmigo.

\- Eso siempre, hasta mañana.

La feliz pareja se despidió con un dulce beso y Albert pensaba en lo que tendría que decirle a su tía, ya había alejado a Sara… Pero Eliza era una verdadera arpía, aunque sabía que ahora estaba sola ya que Neil se había negado a seguirla. Lo pensó mejor y se fue a la mansión a hablar con su tía, esto tenía que terminar de una vez por todas.

\- ¿Eliza? ¡Eso es imposible, si prácticamente la he criado yo!

\- Señora Elroy, yo estaba presente y el capitán Brown. Mañana vendrá el Duque ha hablar con usted y …

\- Debe de ser un error, seguro que están exagerando, por que Eliza no tiene ninguna razón para actuar así.

\- No tía, no tiene ninguna razón pero lo hace y no aguantaré ninguna otra pataleta de Eliza, ni menos delante de la realeza británica, como usted misma dice el nombre de la familia es lo primero y ante eso no hay escusas…

\- ¡William! ¿Qué haces aquí? Esto lo puedo arreglar yo.

\- Ya veo como lo está arreglando tía, Eliza cada vez nos mete en mayores problemas, la quiero lejos de la familia, le niego toda entrada a cualquiera de nuestras propiedades entendido.

\- Pero William, no sabemos si eso es así, George pudo haberse equivocado.

\- Pues no se equivoca, yo estuve presente y Vicent también, en todo caso cuando mañana venga los duques de Granchester, Wellington, Beautfort ¿También les dirá que están equivocados?

\- ¡Cómo que estuviste presente William!

\- Estuve y punto, vi su comportamiento y es lamentable, por mi parte le puede decir a los tres duques que yo ya he tomado cartas en el asunto. Mañana les enviaré un telegrama disculpándome por el comportamiento de Eliza, pero créame tía que es la última vez que tolero un insulto de ella hacia Candy.

\- ¿Y Candy con quien estaba?

\- Con sus primos, amigos y amigas, justamente con los hijos de los duques sus herederos y herederas. Y le comento que se irán a Escocia con ellos.

\- Puedes decirle a los duques que como disculpa pueden quedarse en nuestra mansión durante las vacaciones.

\- Muy amable de su parte tía, pero en la mansión solo se quedarán mis sobrinos, y puede incluir a Neil si él desea venir. Las chicas se quedan con la tía Alice, y yo también estaré en Escocia.

\- No hace falta que estés en Escocia, aquí tienes negocios yo misma veré que nada suceda, además no creo que Sara le pague el colegio de verano a Eliza, ella contaba con que se quedaría conmigo.

\- Dejaré los negocios terminados, de eso ya he hablado con George, al igual que mi estancia, y si Eliza no va a la escuela de verano mejor, por mi parte puede volver a con sus padres y que ellos la aguanten. Otra más de Eliza o de Sara, reuniré al consejo para su expulsión del clan.

\- Si, William. George, puedes dejarnos solos.

\- Si señora, Señor si me necesita estaré en el despacho terminando los informes para que los firme.

\- Gracias, George en cuanto termine los iré a firmar. Ahora ¿Qué sucede tía?

\- William lo que te tengo que decir es serio y no quiero que me digas nuevamente que es asunto tuyo, eres el patriarca de la familia y sabes que ya estás en edad de casarte, no me mires así, sabes que aún no se te conoce ninguna novia formal, y aunque el consejo no sabe tu identidad me has prometido que antes de terminar el año tomarás oficialmente el mando de las empresas. Bien, sabes que con eso ya no tienes escusa para…

\- Tía, el hecho que tome el mando oficial de las empresas no quiere decir que tenga que casarme, además…

\- William, escúchame. Se que piensas que eres muy joven aún, pero tu padre ya estaba casado a tu edad, conozco a una joven encantadora que podrás conocer.

\- Tía no empecemos, ese tema ya lo hemos tocado un montón de veces.

\- Lo sé, pero es que hace día que conocí a una joven encantadora y sé que es perfecta para ti, no es una joven que vive de apariencias si no que es muy inteligente, educada y de buena familia.

\- Puede que sea encantadora, pero no la quiero conocer,

\- William, cuando conozcas a Elena Campbell verás que es ideal para ti, además es también escocesa.

\- ¡Elena Campbell! ¡¿Tía que estás diciendo?! – Dice Albert soltando un disimulado suspiro, ya le estaba cansado el tema… y sabía que era pronto para tocar ese tema con su tía.

\- ¡La conoces!

\- Si, y lamento decirle que Elena se comprometió hace unos días y yo seré el padrino del novio, que es un antiguo amigo. Elena y él son muy felices.

\- Bueno, siendo así buscaré otra joven, hay muchas familias nobles para buscar, ya buscaré lo que mejor te conviene.

\- No es necesario tía, de verdad, cuando llegue el tiempo le diré con quien me quiero casar.

\- Pero William, es importante presentar al futuro patriarca con una esposa a su lado, eso le da más formalidad a tu persona y…

\- Tía me voy, y no se preocupe que ese día le presentaré a mi futura esposa. Yo mismo la elegiré y no quiero hablar más del tema – y tomando la mano de su tía se retiró para hablar con George –

Lo que le faltaba… ahora la tía buscándole novia… tendría que hablar con Vicent, Candy era aún muy joven para casarse pero eso no impedía que pudieran comprometerse y si quería ganarle la partida a su tía, antes que se enterara que ya tenia novia. Bueno de momento sólo quería descansar y preparar el viaje a Escocia. Ya habría tiempo para pensar en eso…

Muy temprano recibieron los tres duques un telegrama del patriarca de los Andrew, pidiendo las respectivas disculpas por el comportamiento de uno de los miembros de su clan y pidiendo disculpas por no hacerlo personalmente por un asunto de fuerza mayor. Aún así ellos ya habían quedado de acuerdo de ir a la mansión Andrew para ver a la matriarca, no querían malos entendidos y siempre era mejor aclarar las cosas personalmente.

\- Señora Elroy, tiene visitas.

\- ¿A esta hora George?

\- Los duques, señora.

\- Bien, los espero en la biblioteca.

\- Si señora.

Elroy se encontraba un poco nerviosa, no estaba acostumbrada a que le llamaran la atención por uno de sus sobrinos y jamás se imaginó que Eliza pudiese llegar a hacer algo así, bueno aunque desde el suceso del brazalete ya se lo debía de imaginar… Ahora tendría que usar de todo su ingenio para quedar bien ante esta situación. Pero Eliza de esta no se salva, ella misma la haría cambiar aunque fuera a la fuerza, una travesura más y se va a un convento… Si antes William no les cierra todas las puertas de la familia.

\- Pasen, la señora los aguarda en la biblioteca.

\- Gracias George. Sir William nos ha escrito esta mañana, pero queríamos hablar de un asunto particular con la señora Elroy, ya que sir William no está, es sobre Candy.

\- La custodia de Candice está a cargo personalmente del Sir William – contestó la señora Elroy cuando entraron los tres duques – y en cuanto a mi se refiere puedo decirle muy poco. Ahora la señorita se encuentra con una de sus tías.

\- Si mi hija Alexia me dijo que está con la señorita Alice en estos momentos, por problemas con su sobrina Elisa.

\- Cosas de chicos, ya sabe. Eliza siempre fue la única señorita de la familia rodeada de sus primos y la consentida por ellos… y ahora se ha visto un poco desplazada desde que William la adoptó. Pero no se preocupe duque, le prometo que hablaré con Eliza hoy mismo, esto no volverá a pasar.

\- Eso espero señora, pero la razón de nuestra visita es saber algo del pasado de Candy, sabe a que familia pertenece, hay algún dato de ello.

\- No que yo sepa, como ya les dije la adopción fue un asunto totalmente personal por parte de William, sus sobrinos la conocieron en Lakewood y le pidieron que la adoptara, además Anthony le escribió diciendo que se parecía mucho a su madre y por eso decidió traerla a la familia.

\- ¿En Lakewood?

\- Si, ahí tenemos una casa de campo. Le aseguro señor que Candice ha recibido una buena educación como miembro de esta familia, como puede ver ha estudiado como cualquier Andrew en el prestigioso "Real colegio San Pablo", no crea que por ser adoptada es una mala influencia para sus herederos.

\- No señora no se preocupe ninguno piensa eso de Candy, es amiga de mi hijo Terry y sus sobrinos también, ayer la conocimos y es una joven encantadora, sólo queríamos saber de dónde era ya que su acento no es inglés.

\- Puede que George sepa algo más del caso, él llevó toda la documentación para realizar la adopción, desde el orfanato dónde se crió Candice.

\- Gracias señora.

\- Bueno Samuel ya nos tenemos que ir.

\- Si, ya nos retiramos y gracias por su tiempo, nuestras hijas estarán en Escocia con su sobrina y la señorita Sutherland.

\- Si, me informó William de ello, yo iré con mis sobrinos a nuestra mansión, si van a ver a sus hijos con gusto me gustaría invitarlos a tomar algo con nosotros.

\- Muchas gracias. Ya nos retiramos.

Elroy Andrew se quedó pensativa toda la tarde, esa visita la esperaba pero no con ese tema… Parece que Candice ha llamado la atención a uno de los duques, dos de ellos tienen una hija, pero el duque de Granchester tiene un hijo varón, que además es su heredero, puede que por eso hayan venido a averiguar de Candice, Richard ha dicho que su hijo era amigo de ella. Vaya quien lo iba a decir que por ella emparentaríamos con la nobleza inglesa. Razón de más para alertar a Eliza, si es necesario la mandaré a América con su madre.

\- Papá todo bien – dice Candy mientras corre a los brazos de Vicent después del desayuno –

\- Si hija, solo pensaba en algo.

\- ¿Sabes que las chicas y yo pensamos ir a Escocia con la tía Alice? ¿Vendrás papá?

\- Si, ya informé a Elroy que estaré en la Mansión para que prepare mi habitación. Después de estás vacaciones tengo que zarpar hacia América, y de ahí a África, seguro que en tus próximas vacaciones podremos organizar un viaje juntos puedes invitar a tus amigas.

\- ¡Y a mis primos! Papá gracias.

\- Si tienes razón, si te alejo de tus primos ya no me hablarán. Organizaremos un viaje familiar.

\- Vaya, parece que tu padre te quiere alejar de mi.

\- ¡Albert! ¿Cuándo has llegado?

\- Ahora mismo princesa, me vas a invitar a ese viaje.

\- Por supuesto cuñado, puedes elegir tu mismo el recorrido.

\- Candy nos dejas un momento solos, tengo que hablar con tu padre.

\- ¿Pasa algo Bert?

\- No princesa, sólo que es un asunto de negocios que debo de tratar con él.

\- Bueno entonces me voy con las demás al invernadero – y dándole un beso a ambos se fue con sus amigas.

\- Tu dirás William.

\- La tía me está buscando novia.

\- Jajajajajajaja ¿Qué?

\- No te rías, de momento le frustré el plan, pensó en Elena y le dije que ya estaba comprometida, según ella debo de presentar una novia formal o estar ya comprometido para cuando asuma legalmente los negocios.

\- Y quieres ya... ¿Comprometerte con Candy?

\- ¡Will, cariño eso es imposible!

\- Tía Alice ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Candy me dijo que tenían que hablar de un negocio… y pensé que podía ser esto. Will, lamento decirte que legalmente no puedes casarte con Candy.

\- ¿Y se puede saber por qué no?

\- Will, qué apellido tiene legalmente Candy.

\- Brown Andrew.

\- Y eso no te da una idea…

\- Tía no estoy para acertijos.

\- Creo que tiene razón William, Candy legalmente es mi hija.

\- Eso ya lo sabemos.

\- Si, y por tanto legalmente es tu sobrina Will. No te puedes casar con ella ni pidiendo una dispensa.

\- Pero, algo hay que hacer. Puedes adoptarla tu tía, nuestros apellidos son - diferentes.

\- En último caso podría hacerlo, pero creo que tenemos que buscar una mejor solución.

\- Tienes razón tía, no es justo para Candy llevarla de una familia a otra, sólo por conveniencia mía. Será mejor esperar, si la tía nuevamente sale con el tema, saldré con alguna escusa.

\- ¿Will, donde nació Candy?

\- No lo sabemos, fue encontrada a las puertas de un orfanato cerca de Lakewood.

\- Chicago… No había ninguna carta con ella.

\- No con ella no, su amiga Annie si que tenia una y fueron encontradas el mismo día.

\- Si, recuerdo que me comentó Candy que su hermano Tom las descubrió un día de nieve. Es curioso…

\- Pasa algo Alice.

\- No, sólo recordé algo que tengo que hacer mañana. Will, podrías George encargarse de los pasajes para Escocia, las chicas se quieren ir todas juntas y puede que tus sobrinos también se quieran ir con nosotros y tú si no tienes negocios pendientes.

\- Dejaré todo terminado, y si yo me encargo de eso, es mejor que viajemos todos juntos y no en el tren de los alumnos de la escuela de verano, los trenes estarán colapsados, así que pediremos un vagón especial.

\- Entonces me voy con las chicas. ¿Te quedas a almorzar con nosotros Vicent?

\- No Alice, Richard me ha invitado… reunión de viejos amigos. Gracias.

\- Suerte.

\- Todo se arreglará William, Candy es aun muy joven… aunque tu madre ya estaba casada a esa edad. Elroy no puede obligarte a nada.

\- Lo sé Vicent, pero no quiero que trate mal a Candy cuando se entere de la verdad, para ella Candy no es más que una huérfana, sin un apellido, sin un dote, a mi eso no me importa pero para ella caería el prestigio de la familia, sabes que quiero mucho a mi tía, pero no dejaría nunca que desprecie a Candy así y menos en mi presencia. Candy no se merece eso, ella vale mucho más que un ostentoso apellido y si por ella tengo que renunciar al patriarcado lo haré.

\- Tienes el apoyo no sólo mío, si no el de Alice y sé que de muchos del clan cuando se enteren de lo que pasa te apoyarán. No te preocupes por este asunto que ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

En el Real Colegio san Pablo la situación de una de las alumnas está totalmente desesperada… Bueno según ella, la visita de la Matriarca fue totalmente distinta, antes ella tenia el poder de manipular a su querida tía abuela ¿Qué era lo que pasaba ahora? ¿Todos se habían vuelto a favor de la mugrosa huérfana?

\- Eliza te prohíbo que te acerques a Candice, no quiero ningún reclamo más de nadie, ya bastante he tenido con el tío abuelo William, y con el duque de Beautfort por el insulto hacia su hija.

\- Pero tía abuela, Candy no merece...

\- ¡Silencio! Ni una palabra más Eliza ¡Tres duques se han quejado personalmente de tu comportamiento y eso no lo voy a tolerar! Es una vergüenza y un deshonor para la familia. El tío abuelo William ya lo ha dejado muy claro, tienes prohibido el acceso a todas nuestras mansiones y si quieres seguir en la familia será mejor que acates las normas por que William ya ha dado el ultimátum y no sólo para ti, una más y automáticamente serán desligados del clan tú y tus padres. Hablaré con Sara para que vuelvas a América.

\- Si tía abuela, como digas, pero sabes que la culpa no ha sido mía, Candy no es más que una intrusa y sólo quiero que esté en su lugar en el que pertenece como una sucia huérfana que es…

\- Eliza, desde que el tío abuelo William la adoptó Candy es con todo el derecho del mundo una Andrew, independientemente de dónde ha venido, su pasado es eso, ahora sólo cuenta como lo que es, una Andrew más con todos sus derechos.

Tragándose todo su veneno a Eliza no le quedó más que aceptar bajando la cabeza, estaba amenazada y no sólo ella también su familia… Pero no se daría por vencida aún, si ella caía por lo menos se llevaría a Candy con ella…tenía un nuevo plan, pero para eso tenia que quedarse en Europa.

\- Tía abuela ¿podría marcharme a América después de las vacaciones? Quisiera quedarme con mis amigas.

\- Sabes que no puedes quedarte en la mansión y si tu madre paga la estadía del colegio de verano, eso es cosa de ella, yo no voy a intervenir.

\- Gracias tía abuela, le enviaré un telegrama.

Continuará…

 **¡Hola chicas! Prácticamente me da vergüenza pedir una disculpa, pero muchas veces suceden cosas que se salen de nuestras manos.**

 **Aquí les dejo el capítulo 16, espero que les guste poco a poco llegaremos a Escocia, y se irán descubriendo nuevas cosas, muchas ya se han dado cuenta de algo… ahora espero que seden cuenta de otras cosas más Jijiji**

 **Bueno chicas mis agradecimiento a todas por sus lindos reviews.**

 **Jane, Silvia Gc, Mercedes, Sayuri1707, Tania Lizbeth, Josie, AnMonCer1708, Gina Riquelme, Elifffan Andrew, Stormaw, CandyFann72, Paulayjoaqui, Glenda, Yessy, Litzy, Elisa, Yiyi77, Roxy, Vivi, Guest, Isa, Guest… Y a todas las que leen en silencio. Un beso a todas y espero no tardar mucho en subir el próximo capítulo.**


End file.
